


Changes

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Missing scenes, 4.22 "These Are The Voyages..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a fic loosely based around some of the spoilers for the Enterprise finale episode 4.22 "These Are The Voyages..." At the time of writing, I have not yet seen this episode. I doubt very much of what is in this story is in the episode, but I took some of the spoilers and from there composed an Archer/T'Pol romance/story. Hope you enjoy reading about the changes in Jonathan and T'Pol's lives.   


* * *

Jonathan paced the conference room nervously. In ten minutes he was supposed to go out there in front of thousands of people and deliver a speech, and it wasn't just any old speech. It would have a far-reaching impact not only for humans, but their alien allies who'd resolved to be part of this. History was in the making today. 

He checked over his PADD with his notes. Yes, all was in order, but that didn't calm the butterflies flying around his stomach or slow down his racing heartbeat. He wasn't one to get nervousâ€”it was just that this was such a big deal and everyone's eyes would be on him. 

The conference door room opened. He turned around to see who it was. T'Pol strolled in, dressed in her orange uniform. 

"Are you ready, Captain?"

"Just about, but I've got a few minutes, don't I?" He placed the PADD on the conference table desk. 

"Yes, I believe you are not due on the podium for another five minutes." He seemed restless. "Are you nervous?"

"Is it that obvious?" He hoped the rest of the audience wouldn't be so perceptive. 

"I know you well, it will not be apparent to the crowd." 

Her eyes danced over his form. He looked extremely handsome, decked out in his new dress uniform. However the collar on the white shirt underneath the blue jumpsuit looked a little crooked.

"If you'll permit me," she said as she corrected it. 

"Thanks."

"You look very heroic, Captain."

"Thank you, T'Pol."

T'Pol was rarely complimentary, so this meant a lot to him. She'd told him once that he'd seemed to develop the necessary skills to command a Starship, when he'd asked her if it was a compliment she'd responded in a dead pan manner that it had been an observation. 

The last few days had not been easy, and he was still dealing with the shock of the death of his friend. He assumed T'Pol was as well, though to what extent he was unclear. 

"Did you want me to look over your speech?" she asked, glancing at the PADD on the table. In the past he'd often asked for her opinion on material he'd written, the first time being when he'd written a preface to a book on his father's life. It had started out at 19 pages, but with careful editing and comments on her part, they'd been able to downsize it to a manageable few pages. 

"Er...no, but thanks. I'm happy with it as it stands."

Both of them were quiet until T'Pol broke the silence. "I know you'll miss him."

"I think everyone will. I can't believe he's gone. It's like I expect to go out onto that podium and look into the audience and see his smiling face. It doesn't feel real." He paused, then continued. "I know this must be hard for you as well, T'Pol."

"Commander Tucker and I were good friends but it is you who knew him the longest."

Jonathan had never really been sure of the status quo between his two officers. It had seemed very much like an on again off again relationship. He hadn't been one to pry, and if they had been involved, he'd appreciated their discretion. 

There was a knock at the door. Admiral Gardner walked in. "We're ready for you, Jon."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Gardner left and Jonathan sighed. "Oh boy, this is it!"

"You'll do fine," she assured him. 

"You'll be close by, won't you? It would be nice to see a familiar face."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

He started to walk towards the door when he stopped, and backed up. On impulse, he took her in his arms in a gentle hug. Today was a special day, and he couldn't have imagined being here without her. He also couldn't imagine coming so far without her sound advice and counsel. 

He closed his eyes, just enjoying the embrace. He was pleasantly surprised to find her winding her own arms around his back. He pulled her tighter to him, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. She was here, at last, in his arms. He'd waited almost a decade for this moment. 

He knew Gardner was waiting, along with an audience of thousands, and the millions who'd be watching via their television sets and computer screens. But he wasn't going to give up this moment for anything. He wasn't going to analyse it eitherâ€”whether she viewed this as a sign of friendship or something more, it wasn't important. He just permitted himself the enjoyment of this one brief moment in time with her, where the past and the future were of no consequence.

His face was buried in her chestnut hair, which smelled of coconut and jojoba. Her small frame was pressed tightly against his, her head resting on his chest. The words he'd spent hours memorizing for his speech seemed to have escaped his brain. All he could think about was her and how incredible this felt. 

Dare he take this a step further? What did he have to lose? Enterprise was decommissioned and T'Pol was no longer his first officer. Certain he'd never have the opportunity again, he whispered her name and she looked up into his eyes. 

Lowering his head he kissed her. And it was no gentle kiss between friends, but one that he'd waited ten years to give her. It was passionate, demanding, but also loving. It spoke of how he felt, of all he'd wanted to tell her over the years, but never had the chance to. But words weren't necessary anymore; his touch conveyed the volumes he'd wanted to say. 

Thirty seconds later there was a loud knock at the door and they quickly broke apart. 

"Captain, is there a problem?"

"No, Admiral, I'm coming."

"We're waiting."

"I'll be there in a second."

Gardner left.

"Can we talk after the ceremony?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course." 

"Right, then we'll talk later...yes?"

She nodded. He appeared flustered and almost embarrassed. He headed towards the door in a hurry.

"Jonathan?" she called out.

"What?" he asked impatiently. Gardner was going to deliver the speech himself if he didn't appear pronto. 

With long strides she walked over to the door he was about to open. "I'd suggest you smooth out your hair before you go outside in front of all those people." She'd done a good job of messing it up as she'd ran her fingers through it while they kissed. 

"What? My hair's a mess now?" Oh boy! And Gardner had seen it too. What had he thought? He flattened it out with his hand as best he could. "How's that?"

"It will suffice. You should go."

He was just about to reach for the door handle when she gave him a gentle peck on the lips. "Good luck." She opened the door herself and left him standing in the doorway. 

Just about to walk out onto the podium he realized his notes were on the conference table. Dashing over to it, and picking up the PADD, he strode with confidence into the dais to face the awaiting crowds.

Climbing onto the podium he scanned the area for a familiar face in the crowd. There she was, as promised, with a slight amused expression on her face. The butterflies in his stomach had vanished. Instead, he was filled with a wonderful sense of hope for his future and hers. Maybe he shouldn't base all his hopes on one embrace, but his instincts told him it was safe to feel this way, and they'd never done so before. 

He cleared his throat and started to speak. "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

The curtain swayed as a gust of wind came through the open bedroom window. She could hear the hustle and bustle of the street below them. 

"I can shut it if you like."

"No, I'm fine, Jonathan." She curled up next to him. She lay her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. Here she was, in a San Francisco apartment, in bed, lying in Jonathan's Archer's arms. 

Just how had all this happened? She was not one to act on impulse or make rash decisions. She'd done that once and that had been the worst mistake of her life. Of course being on Trellium and choosing the wrong man hadn't helped matters. 

While she was surprised at her actions, she knew that where she was at this moment was exactly where she wanted to be, and had wanted to be for quite some time. 

"Hold on a sec," Jonathan said, as he sat upright in bed, leaning over to his bedside table. Filling two champagne flutes with the bubbly liquid, he passed one to her. 

"I think we have a lot to celebrate, don't you?"

"Your speech was excellent. The crowd gave you a standing ovation."

"They were being polite."

"Jonathan, Tellarites are never polite."

"Ah, you have a point there," he smiled and brushed her lips with his. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Several times this evening."

"Once more won't hurt," he teased. Then in a serious tone, "We should have done this years ago. What a waste!"

"You were my commanding officer. It wouldn't have been appropriate."

"You're right...but we should at least have been honest with each other, and not danced around our feelings for so long."

On that he had a point. They'd both avoided the obvious. He'd tried to tell her discreetly he loved her, but she'd never seemed to understand the message. And she'd attempted to prove to him just how much he needed her, but he'd taken the gesture as being purely professional. It was as if they'd been at cross-purposes for so long.

And then the Xindi attack had happened. Jonathan had become less accessible, and she'd become less logical, seeking thrills in an emotion-inducing drug. She was not proud of her behaviour; memories of what she'd become were distasteful. She was grateful it was a long time ago, and that in the seven years since she'd returned to being a more logical, less emotional Vulcan.

Until tonight. What had come over her this evening was hard to comprehend. It had been totally unplanned and impetuous. When Jonathan had hugged her in the conference room she'd understood it to imply friendship...well until he'd kissed her. That had been unexpected...but not unwelcome. 

But from the moment their lips had touched, he'd rekindled all the emotions and feelings she'd held for him for a long time, feelings she'd acknowledged before entering the Expanse. 

After the speech to the congregated throngs, she hadn't been able to locate him. He'd left the podium and exited to the conference room. She'd gone there to find him, but by the time she'd arrived he was long gone, probably whisked away by Gardner or some other Admiral. 

There was a reception being held in the adjoining building for all the delegates and she'd imagined Jonathan was the guest of honor. She'd been invited and made her way there, hoping to catch a glimpse of him and arrange to see him later, when he wasn't so occupied with ambassadors and other VIPS. 

She'd caught a glimpse of him two hours later, but he'd had an impregnable group of people around him, so she'd bid her time, sampled the tidbits of food on offer that she considered edible and mingled with some of the crowd. She soon discovered she was in demand herself. One of the Tellarite ambassadors seemed to want to adopt her as his escort for the remainder of the day. When she spied Ambassador Soval walking in her direction, she'd been grateful for an excuse to escape. 

The afternoon soon turned into evening and still she hadn't managed a quiet moment alone with Archer. Lieutenant Reed stopped by for a few moments, commenting on the Captain's popularity. 

"Bet he's having the time of his life, enjoying the limelight and all."

"Perhaps he's tired of it," T'Pol suggested.

"I know I sure wouldn't be. I'd be milking it for all it's worth."

"On that I agree, Lieutenant."

By 8pm she'd decided to give up and retire to her Starfleet apartment. Each member of the crew had received one upon Enterprise's decommissioning. Most of them were in the middle of deciding what career move to next make. T'Pol was as undecided as the rest of them. 

Slipping on her Starfleet jacket, she'd been about to head for the exit when a familiar voice asked, "Leaving already?"

"It's been a long day. You have been occupied, I did not wish to disturb you."

"T'Pol, give me five minutes."

"Captain, it's not necessary." She'd long assumed their brief interlude earlier that day had been nothing more than that: just a kiss on impulse. She didn't want Jonathan to make any special effort on her behalf or go into long explanations. And she was tired.

"It is. Just five minutes." He'd noticed she didn't look convinced so had put on his irresistible puppy dog look. She wondered if he took lessons from Porthos. "Please."

Though being Vulcan, even she was not immune to such a face or an emotional plea. She acquiesced. 

True to his word, he was back at her side within five minutes, and they left the reception together. 

"It's been madness today. Countless times I tried to get away but whatever direction I moved there were people who wanted to talk to me."

"You don't need to explain, Jonathan. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Well I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you sooner. By the way, thanks for standing so near the front of the audience during my speech. It was comforting to see a friendly face amongst a sea of strangers."

"You're welcome."

"So you wanna go to my place?"

She stopped walking. "Is that a pick up line?" She didn't want him to misconstrue the situation. She wasn't like his Earth girlfriends. 

"No, it was a question. We're not on Enterprise, so I'm not going to say would you like to come to my quarters this evening. I thought we could go somewhere private to talk, and my apartment isn't far. It seemed convenient."

"In that case, yes."

"What did you think I meant, T'Pol?"

"Your choice of words reminded me of something a man in a bar might say to a woman."

"Oh. You been to a lot of bars?"

"Not recently."

His apartment was less than a ten minute walk from the reception. They entered, and he took off her jacket, hanging it on a hook on the wall. He asked if she was hungry, but she replied that she'd eaten so many snacks at the reception she couldn't eat a thing. He offered her some mint tea and she agreed to that. He boiled the kettle and made them both some tea. 

He'd sat down on the sofa, placing the hot mugs of tea on the coffee table. T'Pol was standing by the living room window, gazing at the traffic below, and the view in front. She could just make out Starfleet Headquarters and the Golden Gate Bridge from his window. 

"Are you gonna join me?" he asked.

"Of course." She sat herself down across from him in the armchair.

"I meant next to me, T'Pol."

"Oh." 

She got up to move and join him.

"Only if you want...it's not obligatory."

Sitting next to him, she answered, "I know. I don't do things out of obligation."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Before my speech...what happened in the conference room between us...it wasn't anything planned. I was surprised by my own actions."

"Are you apologizing?" she asked.

"Er...no...I mean...well..." Did she want an apology? 

"Don't be sorry. I'm not. It was a pleasing surprise."

"I'm glad to hear that," he grinned, while inside he felt rapturous joy at her words. 

She took her tea and sipped it. All of this seemed surreal: Jonathan's apartment, his sofa with his arm around her. Definitely not how she'd anticipated this day would end. 

She felt a little nervous, not sure how she should act. They'd both crossed the line that delineated between friendship and something more and were now heading into unknown territory. She gulped down the remainder of her tea. She wished she could think of something to say, after all this is what she'd waited for all day, to be able to talk to him. However, no adequate words seemed to come to mind.

Words didn't seem necessary for Jonathan. After she placed her mug back on the table, he took her in his arms and began to kiss her.

This was the point where logical thought and reason went flying out the window. He was gentle and tender with her, never overbearing or demanding, but he elicited in her feelings that were new, wild, and unexplored. 

He'd been the man she'd wanted for over seven years. She'd gone into his Ready Room that day telling him she didn't want to return to Vulcan and hoped he'd understood her true meaning. But it had been lost on him, and in the interim she'd discovered she'd actually lost him. Not to a female rival, but to the mission. 

How she'd got herself so totally messed up with the likes of neuropressure, Commander Tucker and Trellium seemed cloudy nowâ€”but it had been a disastrous mistake from the start. Jonathan was the man she'd decided upon and whom she possessed emotions for. He'd been the man she'd cried for going on a suicide mission, or who she'd mourned for when thinking he was dead. 

"Jonathan," she gasped, as she felt his lips explore her neck.

He stopped for a moment and focused his eyes on hers. "Nothing's going to happen tonight that you don't want, T'Pol. If you want me to stop, just say so."

"Don't stop."

He caressed her cheek. "There's something I've been aching to tell you." He paused. "I love you, T'Pol."

No one had ever told her thatâ€”she'd never meant that much to anyone. The depth of his emotion for her thrilled her to the very core. Maybe that's why she was allowing him to touch, caress and kiss her. Because she knew him and what kind of man he was. Jonathan Archer was honorable and noble. She wasn't some notch on a bedpost. 

She wanted to say something backâ€”but she was not in possession of a word that would describe exactly how she felt about him. He was the most important person in her life, and being without him seemed unthinkable. But how should she phrase that?

As if reading her hesitation he said, "It's okay, you don't have to say it back."

"It's not that. I have no experience in putting into words how I feel. But I need you to know that I care for you very much."

He smiled at her.

"Very much, Jonathan," she reiterated. "If only I could express it." Instead, she kissed him. She could tell how much he enjoyed her touch, as if he'd been waiting a lifetime to experience it. Had he loved her that long?

He closed his eyes as she mapped his face with tender kisses, starting at his forehead, then his eyelids, his aristocratic nose, and then his soft lips. 

"T'Pol," he whispered.

She continued her journey down his neck. The white collar of his uniform was buttoned up high so she undid the first few buttons permitting her better access to his throat. 

Arriving at the bottom of his neck, she laved at the hollow in his throat. She paused, uncertain whether the next move was his or hers. She was in full possession of her faculties and she knew if they both took the next step, they'd be crossing over a line they could never go back on. 

Jonathan had obviously noted her hesitation. "I love you, but we can stop right here and now, T'Pol."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You." His reply was simple and to the point and encompassed a thousand meanings.   
"Is that what you want, T'Pol?"

"Yes," she whispered. She hadn't been sure at first, but as soon as she'd whispered her affirmation she'd known she was making the right decision. Her encounter with Trip had been pre-mediated, but it had had nothing to do with emotion. Instead, it had been fuelled by curiosity and her drug addiction. 

Jonathan was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. That much she knew. In that context, her decision was the right one. 

He got up off the sofa and held out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his offered one and stood up. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugged her to him. "I've loved you for so long, T'Pol. I kept telling myself there was no hope and that I was a fool to even consider that you might feel the same way some day. But for some reason my stubborn heart just wouldn't stop loving you. Through your marriage to Koss, your relationship with Trip, it just wouldn't stop."

"Jonathan, about Trip...you should know..."

"It's not important right now."

"Yes it is. I think you may be operating under a misconception. I cared for Trip, and I grieve for him now. But I grieve only as a friend, nothing more. I didn't have romantic feelings for him. I may have once imagined that I did, a long time ago. But I was wrong. We didn't even have a relationship. Most of the time we were just friends."

"I wish I'd known."

"I wish I'd told you," she said regretfully.

"Let's not think about that now. I just want to enjoy being with you, here and now. Okay?"

She nodded. He took her in his arms and ravished her with kisses, making her breathless. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her ears, and then proceeded down her throat. 

He stopped for a moment, trying to catch his own breath. Taking her hand in his he lead her to the bedroom. There was no going back now.

* * *

"Are you lost in thought, sweetheart?" he asked.

She sipped her champagne, then looked up at him. "Just working out things in my head."

"Any regrets?"

"None," she assured him, running her hand down his bare chest. He caught it and brought it to his lips. 

He was overjoyed to hear her response. He'd hoped she hadn't felt coerced in any way. He'd told her several times if she wanted him to desist, he would. She'd never asked. 

In fact he'd been amazed by her reactions to him. Her passions had equalled his own. Who would have thought that possible? She was definitely not the ice queen he'd met ten years ago at Starfleet Medical. Tonight he'd had a beautiful woman in his arms that cared very much for him. She'd responded to his touch, matched and fulfilled his desires. He felt completely sated. 

Earlier, he'd felt nostalgic and regretful about Enterprise's decommissioning. A chapter in his life had come to an end. He'd fought so hard and for so many years to get that captaincyâ€”to be the first commander of the first warp 5 vessel, it had been the center of his life. Before her maiden voyage, all he could think about was Enterprise and how soon he could get her out of space dock. 

Now it was all overâ€”the explorations, the missions, all of it. Starfleet wanted to put him behind a desk now and had offered him the rank of Admiral. He hadn't given them a response yet. He didn't know if he was ready to give it all up. It could be that he didn't have a choice and their response would be either he take the position or leave Starfleet. 

He didn't feel old enough to give it all up yet. Maybe his best years were still ahead of him. He was only 48. But then perhaps today was the start of a lot of changes in his life. He hadn't anticipated T'Pol ending up in his arms tonight. He wanted a future for them as a couple. This was no mere one-night stand for him, and he hoped she felt the same. 

Not being a captain anymore made their relationship more acceptable, they wouldn't need to hide it. But he was unsure of her plans. She was a great Starfleet commander; she might even be offered her own command. He sighed at that thought. Of course he'd be happy for her, but then he'd have to face the prospect of losing her all over again. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, hearing him sigh.

"Guess I'm contemplating stuff as well."

"Your thoughts trouble you?" Did he regret what had happened between them? If that was the problem it didn't add up. As they'd made love he'd repeatedly told her how much he loved her, what she meant to him. It would make no sense to assume he now regretted the step they'd taken. 

"Things are kinda uncertain right now, T'Pol. I mean for me. And I guess for you as well."

"You already miss being Enterprise's captain?" She was relieved to hear it had nothing to do with them as a couple. 

Boy was she intuitive! He had no idea she was that keyed into his thoughts. But he loved the fact that she was. Life could be blissful spending it with a partner who really understood you and the way you thought. 

"I've become accustomed to it. It feels strange knowing I have no ship to return to."

"Change can be good sometimes, Jonathan. I sense a great future for you, and I doubt it will be boring."

He gently kissed her. "Take up fortune-telling of late, huh?" he teased.

She raised an eyebrow at him in return. "No, I base my predictions on instinct. Your memory will not go by the wayside. Just look at today, you were the most popular man at the reception."

"I know, but it's not fame I'm looking for, T'Pol. What I'm saying is that I enjoyed being a Starfleet captain. It will take time to adjust."

"Of course, but like I saidâ€”change can be good."

Was she referring to them? As in the change in the status of their relationship was a good thing? He hoped so. 

Maybe she was right. Change could be a good thing. 

He felt happy at the way the day had gone. The speech had been a great success, a treaty had been signed, and Earth was at peace with its fellow allies. On a personal level, he'd discovered the woman he loved for almost a decade returned his feelings. 

She'd also told him that what he'd believed about her and Trip hadn't been true. There hadn't really been anything between them for years. He should have known.

But whenever T'Pol came up in conversation with Trip, he'd walked on eggshells, not wanting to pry. Trip had never mentioned her in any other way than professionalâ€”but Jonathan had merely assumed he was respecting her privacy. Trip had often told him of past relationships with Natalie or Lisa, but if he was having one with T'Pol, he'd certainly kept mum about it. 

And he'd never felt comfortable asking T'Pol either. Though if he had he might have discovered the truth a lot sooner than tonight. But that was in the past now...

Despite the happiness of today's events, with the signing of the charter between the different alien species, it had been tinged with sadness as an important member of his crew was missing. Trip had died en-route to the decommissioning in an attempt to save Enterprise and Archer from saboteurs. 

It would take time for that wound to healâ€”or maybe it would become easier to bear. He'd imagined watching his younger friend take his own command one day, and become a famous Starfleet captain himself, leading the newly formed Federation fleet. Sadly, that was not meant to be. 

T'Pol placed her glass on the bedside table, and snuggled under the covers. The room temperature was getting cool. 

"You're cold, aren't you?" he asked, snuggling under with her, taking her in his arms.

"I'm warm now," she countered.

"Hmm...I still think I ought to go shut that window. San Francisco nights can be cold and damp. I'll be right back, sweetheart."

He returned and they huddled under the bed covers keeping each other warm. 

She kissed him on the mouth. This could become habit-forming. It was wonderful to kiss him, and be so close to him. It was pleasing to see him smile and watch his eyes light up with pleasure. She wanted this to be forever...did he? She wished to discover Jonathan the man, learn more about him...and a lifetime at his side would allow her to do just so. 

"You were right," she said.

"About what?" he asked. 

"We should have got together years ago."

"I thought you said it wouldn't have been inappropriate."

"Yes I did, but on reflection...I feel like we've wasted a lot of time. I don't want to waste anymore."

"Neither do I, T'Pol. Neither do I." 

As if making up for all those lost years he kissed her with a fiery passion, rolling her beneath him. "I don't want to waste another precious minute," he whispered into her ear.

Then she was lost as his lips blazed a trail down her neck, across her clavicle and shoulders. Wrapping her arms around his back she ran them down his spine, enjoying the feel of the smooth muscle beneath her fingertips. She surmised the time for talking was over. They needed to talk...about them...their relationship...their future. But there was always the morning. 

For the time being she indulged herself in the pleasure that was Jonathan Archer: his touch, his caresses and the feeling of satisfaction that he was finally hers. She'd waited long enough for him. 

He was rightâ€”they shouldn't waste another precious minute. Logical thoughts evaded her as she surrendered herself to the only man she'd ever wanted to, indulging in the loving intimacy he created.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun streamed in through the gap in the drapes. T'Pol opened her eyes, expecting to find Jonathan next to her. The vacant space in the double bed surprised her. 

She glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was a little after 8am. That was late for her, she was accustomed to rising around 6am when on Enterprise. She noticed the bedroom door was ajar, perhaps he was in the kitchen. She was about to call his name when he walked into the bedroom with a tray laden with food. 

Placing the tray on his side of the bed, he sat by T'Pol. "Good morning, sweetheart." He cupped her cheek with his right hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers.

"Good morning, Jonathan," she answered, returning his kiss. "I didn't expect to wake up alone," she told him, in a disappointed manner.

"I'm sorry. But I woke up about an hour ago and I noticed you were fast asleep. I didn't want to disturb you."

"You should have. You know I usually rise much earlier than this."

"True, but I thought you might need the rest...you know after last night."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You think I need the rest more than you? You seem to forget I'm Vulcan."

"How could I forget?" he replied. "As a Vulcan you can go days without sleep." He chuckled to himself. Teasing her was fun. 

"Thank you for the consideration."

"Always," he said in a serious tone and lightly kissed her again, then smiled. 

He was happyâ€”that much was obvious. She hadn't seen him this happy since...well she couldn't recall. Maybe since Enterprise's maiden voyage when the docking clamps had been released and he'd given Mayweather the order to set off in the direction of Qu'onosâ€”his dream of so many years, finally fulfilled. 

She studied his face. He looked well rested, his eyes were bright and luminescent, and his skin had a healthy glow. He wore a loosely tied bathrobe with chest hair peeking out. He looked...incredible. Just the sight of him made her heartbeat quicken and sent tingles down her spine. What was wrong with her?

She tried to understand herself. He was an attractive human maleâ€”it was fine to appreciate his aesthetically pleasing features, but her reactions were far more than mere appreciation. She felt...desire coupled with something else. Something she hadn't yet discovered a word for yetâ€”but it bound her to him. It made her realize that not being with him, whatever her future held, was unfathomable. Her fate had been sealed. She belonged to him and he to her. Simply put, there was no other logical course. 

"So you want some breakfast?" he asked.

"Please." She hadn't asked him what he'd prepared but since he'd known her for 10 years she'd assumed he'd brought her something she'd find edible. She recalled her first ever dinner on Enterprise when Trip had teased her about how she'd tackle the spare ribs. Jonathan had obviously noted the look of dismay on her face and quickly reassured her that he'd made Chef aware of her dietary requirements. 

He placed the tray in front of her and described what was on offer. "We've got papaya fruit, mango, watermelon, galia & honeydew melon and kiwi. I've also got some less exotic selections in the kitchen if this doesn't take your fancy."

"Did you know I was staying last night?" she asked, amazed that he had this selection of fruit all prepared.

"No. If I had I'd have bought this stuff myself. I gave my doorman a generous tip and he ran down to the local grocery store for me."

"I see, thank you. All of this looks delicious."

"Tuck in then," he encouraged, handing her a fork off the tray.

She noted there were two glasses of orange juice on the tray, but no second plate of fruit or anything else for Jonathan. "Where's your breakfast?"

"I was going to whip up an omelette as soon as I'd got your fruit prepared. I seem to have such an appetite this morning!" he answered, taking a swig of juice from his glass. 

"You should have eaten first." 

"I'm fine, but thanks for the concern. I can make it while you're in the shower. That way you won't have to put up with the smell of the eggs cooking. By the way I did something else I'm not sure you'll be happy about."

"What?" she asked, after swallowing a mouthful of melon.

"Well I thought you might appreciate a change of clothes since you didn't plan on staying over last night. On impulse I called Hoshi and asked her to get a few of your things together. I know you were both assigned to the same apartment building. I asked Ben, the doorman, to pick them up on his way back from the grocery store."

"Hoshi didn't ask questions?"

"Well I simply explained you'd come over late last night and you were tired so I'd suggested you spend the night here."

"I see. And your doorman?"

"Oh Ben knows you're my former first officer. He probably thinks it's all business."

"I'm not upset, Jonathan. I think it was very kind of you to do this. However, knowing Hoshi I think she might have guessed the truth but didn't want to let on."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Just womanly intuition I suppose."

"Do you mind?" 

"Not at all. Do you?"

"No," he answered.

T'Pol finished her breakfast and then had a shower. Jonathan brought in the bag Hoshi had packed for her, and left it on the bed. He strolled back into the kitchen and made his omelette. After finishing that he didn't feel completely full, so decided to make himself an old childhood treat: waffles. 

He checked the cupboard first to make sure he had adequate supplies of maple syrup, and then made up the mixture to pour onto the waffle iron. T'Pol appeared out of the bedroom, pristinely dressed without a hair out of place. She wore black pants and a blouse that seemed familiar.

"You look gorgeous," he complimented her. "Have you worn that blouse before?"

"Ah, you remember. I've had it my possession almost seven years but never had an opportunity to wear it again since then."

He remembered! That was the blouse she'd worn under her jacket on their time travel trip to Detroit that Daniels had sent them on. 

"It suits you, you could have worn it in your off hours on the ship."

She walked up behind him, entwining her arms around his waist. 

Jonathan closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of her feminine hands around his stomach. This was real, not a fabrication of his imagination or some dream. She was here, with him. 

He'd never expected her to make overt demonstrations of affection, but he had to admit this felt amazingly good. 

"What are you making?" she questioned.

He turned to face her. "Something you'll probably disapprove of. It's not healthy, and it's full of fat and sugar."

"I see. Then why consume it?"

"No particular reasonâ€”I just feel like it."

Hmm...that part of humans was still hard to understand: why they would indulge in food substances that possessed no nutritional value whatsoever. 

"Very well. I doubt there is any point in me lecturing you on it, so I'll just let you enjoy in peace."

"Thanks." He gave her a peck on the lips and continued to beat the mixture until it was the correct consistency. He poured it onto the hot iron and watched as it rose. 

"Shall I make you one? You never know, you might like it."

"No thank you, Jonathan. I'm very full from all the fruit you prepared."

"Okay."

Jonathan sat down at the kitchen table after he'd made himself several waffles. He poured lashings of maple syrup onto each one of them. He eagerly tucked in. 

"Mmm...these are delicious."

She got up from the table where she was sitting with him, and retrieved a napkin from the kitchen drawer. "Here, I believe you require this." He had traces of syrup all over his mouth.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He wiped his mouth with the napkin she'd provided. 

After finishing the waffles, T'Pol offered to wash up the dishes, while he took a shower and got dressed. At first he protested, she being his guest and all, but she insisted so he agreed.

As he showered he wondered what they should do for the rest of the day. They really needed to talk about the status of their relationship, but he wanted to take her somewhere that was romantic or at least more picturesque than his apartment. 

He hoped she wanted something to come of their interlude last night. While it had been incredible, he wanted it to be the start of something. Perhaps he should have made that clear last night, but he hadn't exactly been thinking straight.

He'd been overcome by his love and desire for her; there hadn't been a time for explanations. She'd melted into his arms, with an eagerness that warmed his heart. Her body had molded perfectly to his, as if they'd been made for each other. He'd been with other women before, but never had making love been this satisfying. Maybe it was because T'Pol not only satisfied his physical needs, but she quelled the loneliness in his heart, and made him feel complete.

He wouldn't believe for an instant that it meant nothing to her. She'd declared to him last night that she cared. She might not have used the words "I love you" but they weren't necessary. It could be that she just wasn't aware that what she felt for him was love. 

He didn't know the ins and outs of her relationship with Trip, but he believed her when she'd told him it was something that had happened a long time ago, and that for the most part, there'd been nothing between them except for friendship. If she'd loved Trip, she would have been with him. 

He opened the shower door and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with. Wrapping it around his waist, he walked into the bedroom and got dressed. Five minutes later he appeared in the living room. 

T'Pol was sat on the couch, perusing the newspaper that had been delivered and sipping what looked like mint tea. She looked up as he entered.

"I made myself some tea, I hope that's alright."

"Mi casa es su casa, sweetheart," he told her, sitting next to her. 

"Should I call Hoshi to ask what you just said?"

"No," he laughed, "It's an old Spanish saying which literally translated means my house is your house. People say it to their guests to make them feel at home. So you can make mint tea, take food out the fridge, whatever you want. No need to ask."

"Thank you."

He asked her what she'd like to do today, and she responded that she didn't mind as long as she was with him. It felt good to hear such a reply. He suggested they mosey on down to Half Moon Bay, a beach not far from San Francisco where he used to spend Saturday afternoons with his father as a child. 

He made up a picnic basket, just as his mother had done years ago. They walked down to the garage together to take his carâ€”the beach was too nearby to be bothered with a shuttlepod. He was about to start the engine when he told her he'd forgotten something in the apartment and he'd be right back.

A few minutes later he returned with something in a box. "What's that?" she asked.

"The Flyer." He'd never been to Half Moon Bay without it, and it didn't seem right to do so now. 

Half an hour later, they were strolling onto the beach. It was a glorious day, though windy. T'Pol was grateful Hoshi had packed a jacket in the bag and that she'd brought it along. 

Jonathan laid out a blanket on the sand and placed the picnic basket on it. It was too early to eat, so he unwrapped the Flyer and prepared it for flight. Checking that all was in order he picked up the remote control and navigated it into the sky.

T'Pol looked on with interest. The toy obviously held an important sentimental value to him. She assumed it had been a gift from his father. 

Jonathan watched the craft propel through the air. The winds were gusty and it was having trouble. Within a few minutes the craft nose-dived into the sand. He sighed. 

"You'd think after all these years I'd get the hang of it." He walked over and retrieved the craft from the ground. 

"You haven't improved?" she asked.

"Nope, just as bad as when Dad tried to teach me all those years ago. He kept telling me not to be afraid of the wind."

Recalling those words, being here on the beach and having T'Pol at his side felt very familiar. Then he remembered. He'd been shot in the leg and was lying in the snow on the landing platform on Rigel Ten. His officers had pulled him inside the shuttlepod. He'd fallen unconscious from the pain, and then in his mind had been transported back to Half Moon Bay. His father was standing by him offering encouragement. The Flyer just didn't seem to fly right that day, and landed nose first on the beach. He'd looked up and seen T'Pol standing on the beach, looking on.

And now here she was, at Half Moon Bay, with him. Had the dream or vision been prophetic? At the time he'd practically hated her, resenting her presence on board his ship and her constant snide Vulcan remarks. But maybe it had been an insight into the futureâ€”showing him how important T'Pol would be in his life.

"The wind is quite strong, Jonathan. That could be the problem."

"Hmm...I doubt it. More like pilot error," he laughed.

"I've seen you pilot Enterprise. I know you graduated top of your class at flight school. You're an accomplished pilot."

"Thanks for the compliments. Anyway, at least I've kept up the tradition."

"Which tradition?"

"Oh when Dad and I came here, we always brought the Flyer."

"I see. May I try?" she asked. 

"Sure." He handed her the remote control. She flew the toy with ease, the wind being no problem for her. After several minutes she landed it gently on the sand. 

"Well what do you know! You're a natural, T'Pol. If only Dad could see."

He wished Henry was here, not only so he could have witnessed T'Pol's piloting skills, but to see him as a grown up and what he'd achieved. He'd fulfilled his father's dream and commanded the first warp 5 starship; he liked to think his father would be proud of him. And now he was part of an interspecies treaty creating many new allies for Earth. 

But not just for that reason. He'd have loved for his father to meet T'Pol, to see that not all Vulcans were the same. He'd have wanted him to know that he'd found happiness with a woman who returned his feelings and who he wanted to share a future with. 

They ate their lunch on the beach. Jonathan had made T'Pol a salad and a turkey sandwich for himself. After lunch he suggested they go for a walk. 

Taking her hand in his, they strolled along the water's edge. The mood was right, the scenery beautiful and even the acoustics were perfect: a lone seagull flew overhead calling to its fellow gulls resting on some rocks and the waves crashed against the shore.

"T'Pol," he started, "...last night...we didn't really discuss what happened. I mean things happened kinda fast and..."

"I agree. We should discuss it."

He stopped walking and turned to face her. "I love you," he said, taking her in his arms. "Last night was only the beginning for me. But I need to know if you and I are in the same place as far as us is concerned."

"I want there to be an us, Jonathan. Last night was also only the beginning for me. I could not have...no, I would not have been intimate with you last night if I'd only meant it to be a one time thing."

He hugged her to him, in blissful contentment at her response. He held her for a moment or two, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Then they continued to walk along the shoreline, with his arm around her waist, resting lightly on her hip. 

"So where do we go from here, sweetheart?"

"We both agreed last night that we'd wasted a lot of time. I don't want to squander anymore."

"I don't either," he replied, wondering if she was heading in the direction he thought she might be. 

"I believe humans engage in a trial period called dating when they agree to pursue a relationship."

"Yeah, that's usually what happens."

"Do you think that is necessary for you and I?"

"What do you think, T'Pol?" He was unsure how to answer at the moment and wanted to hear her opinion. 

"I asked the question first. Are you hesitant in answering it?"

Again, with her amazing acuteness she'd hit the nail straight on the head. "Okay, well I think I know you pretty well. I mean we've practically lived together for the last ten years on Enterprise, though I'm sure if we did actually live together in the literal senseâ€”like share quarters for example, you could still surprise me with a few things."

"Agreed. I think the same could be said for both of us. But I meant in regard to who you are as a person and your traits. I feel I am well acquainted with both. I do not require this trial period," she explained. 

"Okay."

She added, "I knew many years ago that if you were ever favourable to having a relationship with me, that you would be the man of my choice."

"T'Pol, I had no idea. When was this?"

"I think I knew for certain around April 2153."

Around the time before they'd entered the Expanse. "May I ask what brought this on?"

"It came to me in what one would call a moment of revelationâ€”I'm sure you've experienced similar."

He nodded. She continued, "Ambassador Soval was talking to me outside of Starfleet Headquarters, telling me I had to return to Vulcan. It was then I realized I had no intention of obeying his orders and I would resign my commission and follow you into the Expanse."

Jonathan's eyes grew wide at her revelation. "Are you sayingâ€”"

"That I went into the Expanse because of my personal feelings for you? Yes, Jonathan."

He was speechless! Seven years...seven long wasted years. All that time he'd been sure she'd come along out of some sense of loyalty to the crew and to him. But personal reasons? Never! The idea hadn't even entered his brain. 

"I feel so stupid," he said. Thinking back to that day in his Ready Room and her insistence to stay aboard the ship because he needed her, the signs were all there. He just hadn't picked up on them. 

"Jonathan, there's no need to feel that way. I could have said something, but I was uncertain if my feelings would be favourably received. I had an inkling you cared for me in that way, but I was not entirely convinced. Then when you seemed to pull away from me...I told myself I'd been mistaken."

He stopped and held her by the shoulders, as he often had before. "Oh, sweetheart, no you weren't mistaken. God, what an ass I am! I should have had the courage to tell you long ago. You were right, so much time has gone by and we could have been together." 

He sighed, thinking about all those lonely nights he'd spent in the Expanse, hating himself for some of the decisions he'd made. It would have been soothing to have someone to talk to, who could have reassured him. Instead, he'd pushed her away, and isolated himself from the entire crew. 

"I wanted to tell you the day we got back from the hearing with the Vulcan doctors but I chickened out like an idiot! " He paused for a moment. 

"I almost tried again after you told me that Koss had had your marriage dissolved. When we were on Vulcan with the Syrannites, I felt something between us that had been absent in the Expanse. I felt like we'd become close again, and I almost convinced myself that you had feelings for me. But I told myself to stop fantasizing because you were a married woman, and even if you did feel something, I had no right to ask you to demonstrate those feelings or emotions."

"I felt it too, Jonathan. But let us desist with the what-ifs. We cannot change the past, and dwelling on it will make us both feel sad for what could have been. But we still have the future ahead of us."

"Thanks for the pep talk, sweetheart. I needed it." He kissed her on the forehead and gently on the nose, then moved down to her lips. He wasn't one for overt displays of affection in public, but the beach was deserted so he kissed her full on the mouth. 

Life was almost too good to be true! Here he was with the woman of his dreams, and from the sounds of it, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She didn't even want to wait and see if they were compatible. In her own words she'd said she didn't need a trial period.

They continued to walk along the beach. 

"Jonathan?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't shared your thoughts with me on how you view our relationship."

"Oh." There was something he wanted to ask her, but he wondered if it was too soon. She had said she didn't need to date, but what he had in mind was a lifetime commitment. Should they rush into something like that so fast? He was also nervous. What if she said no? He'd rather live in this temporary bliss not knowing her answer, than being rejected. 

He knew there would never be another woman for him. T'Pol was the love of his life, and he'd felt that way for almost ten years. It wasn't going to change now. If for some reason her answer to his question was no, he knew he was facing spending the remainder of his years alone. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I sense you feel some trepidation in expressing your thoughts.

He gave her a half-smile. "How do you know?" She was right, but he was curious as how her guesses were always accurate. 

"I believe I've been attuned to your behaviour for quite some time. It is not difficult to decipher your moods. The human visage is full of expressions, yours especially. It only took me a few weeks to learn the basics, and then within a year of knowing you I felt I could read you rather well."

"I'm impressed."

"So what is it you are uncertain of?" she asked, not wanting to get off the topic at hand. She wanted to understand him completely. Something was bothering himâ€”she wished to discover what it was. Maybe he didn't feel the same as her, though his actions seemed to prove otherwise, and his verbal expressions reiterated just how much he did care. 

It could be that he wanted this trial period that humans ritualistically undertook. If that was true, then for him, she would undertake it. But for her it was unnecessary. 

He was quiet, not answering. He must be mulling things over in his mind. She wondered if he was insecure. She had very little knowledge of his previous relationships. The only one she was certain of was his relationship with the captain of the Columbia, Erika Hernandez. They'd obviously been others, but she was not privy to them. Had someone in his past hurt him deeply? Was that the reason behind his hesitation?

"Jonathan, talk to me, please. If something is troubling you, I would like it if you could feel free to share it with me."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I seem so lost in thought. First of all, I can't get over the fact that you've had feelings for me for so long and secondly..."

"Secondly what?"

Not brave enough to answer yet, he thought kissing her might be a distraction from her line of questioning, so he took her in his arms.

As they broke apart, T'Pol commented, "While that was very...pleasing, you still haven't answered my questions."

So much for that idea! Maybe he should lay the cards on the table and say what he wanted. He'd only done this once before in his life and the answer had been in the negative. Back in his youthful days, he'd been a romantic, believing in the fairytale ending. Life had quickly given him a reality check. Margaret Mullin's refusal had hurt like hell for months. 

He didn't want to go through that again. 

"Okay, I'm nervous," he admitted. "Can we talk about this later?"

"You will not feel nervous later?" 

"I don't know. I probably will."

"Jonathan, you talk in riddles. Is this normal behaviour for human males when it comes to relationships?"

"Umm...I haven't done a survey."

"I did not wish to make you uncomfortable. You yourself started the topic when you asked me where we go from here."

"That's true." He just hadn't anticipated her telling him she'd had feelings for him for the last seven years. That had thrown him completely off-balance. 

"I will not ask any further if you require more time to think."

"Maybe later this evening, okay?"

She nodded. They continued to walk along the shore for another half an hour, then realizing how far they'd travelled from where the car was parked, decided to turn around and head back in that direction. 

"They've offered me a position as Admiral," he told her as they made their way back.

"Have you accepted?"

"Not yet. I don't know if it's what I really want."

"What do you want, Jonathan?"

"I don't know if I like the idea of being stuck behind a desk. The explorer in me isn't dead yet."

"I'm sure he isn't," she mused. "But have you considered that you might have more of a chance for a personal life being stationed here on Earth?"

"No, I guess I didn't think of it in that light."

"And it wouldn't be as if you'd never step foot on a starship again."

That was true. Admirals were often asked to accompany vessels on shorter missions. It wouldn't be the same as being captain, if he did go he'd only be there as an observer. But still...it would be a chance to explore strange new worlds.

"Have you had any job offers, T'Pol?"

"A few."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Erika Hernandez is looking for a new first officer and asked if I was interested. I recommended Lieutenant Reed. The Earth embassy on Vulcan offered me a diplomatic positionâ€”it sounds interesting."

"Oh." That would mean she'd be living on Vulcan. "Any others?"

"I have an appointment with Admiral Gardner tomorrow, I assume that is to discuss my future career advancement."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had a ship lined up for you."

"Perhaps."

"Would you like that?" he asked. 

"Being Captain full-time? I might."

She hadn't mentioned any job offers which could entail her staying on Earth. He was glad he hadn't asked a certain question earlier. It seemed obvious now the answer would have been no. Maybe her idea of a relationship would be to occasionally get together whenever she visited Earth or he happened to be passing by Vulcan. 

"Well if you get your own command, I know you'll excel. There were often times aboard Enterprise I thought you made a better captain than me."

"That's generous of you to say. However, I do believe I learnt a lot from your style of command. That knowledge would be immensely useful if I were to ever be the commanding officer of an Earth ship with an Earth crew."

Jonathan didn't say anymore, and they walked quietly back to where they'd left the blanket and picnic basket. He started to pack up their things. T'Pol noted his mood had turned rather sombre. 

"Do you have plans for this evening?" she enquired.

"No, do you?"

"If you'd like, we could go to dinner together." 

"Sounds great! Any place you have in mind?" Her suggestion perked him up. For the time being, he'd just concentrate on enjoying her company and living hour by hour. 

"I was hoping you'd suggest someplace. My preference would be somewhere quiet and inconspicuous."

"I can think of a few establishments that fit that description. When I get back to the apartment I can call and make reservations." He glanced at his watch; it was just after 3pm. 

"Should I take you back to your place or you coming home with me?"

"I'd like to come back with you, unless of course you'd like to be alone for a while."

"No, I don't want to be alone. That's the last thing I want." Closing the gap between them, he took her in his arms. "I've had my fill of lonely days and nights. Nothing could make me happier than being with you," he whispered into her ear.

"The feeling is mutual, Jonathan." She pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss, which soon transformed into a more heated embrace. She ran her fingers through his hair and then tickled the base of his neck. He squirmed, laughing.

"You're sensitive there," she noted.

"Not the only place, sweetheart."

His remark sounded like a challenge to discover the other places. 

He took her hand and they walked back up to his car. He suggested they stop by her place in case she wanted to pick up something to wear to dinner. She agreed that it would be a good idea. 

He waited in the car outside her apartment building while she went inside to get a few things. He felt a little confused. Just before they'd left the beach she'd remarked that she felt the same wayâ€”that being with him made her happy. If that was true, then perhaps it would be worth plucking up the courage to ask her that all important question. They could tackle the question of her career choice after that. 

Whilst earlier he'd decided not to ask for fear of rejection, now the prospect of never knowing if she'd really commit to him or not was worse than being rejected. 

Maybe he would ask...later tonight.

In the apartment building, T'Pol rifled through her suitcase which she hadn't had a chance to unpack yet and put a bag of items together. She was uncertain whether she'd be returning here tonight. Jonathan might ask her to spend the night. In view of that she packed her robe and night-clothes. 

Her task complete, she returned to Jonathan downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The restaurant was just as she'd requestedâ€”quiet, inconspicuous and with the right ambience. 

"Admiral Archer, how nice of you to join us this evening," the Maitre'd greeted him. 

"Er...I'm not an Admiral yet," Jonathan corrected.

"My apologies, Captain. My source must have been mistaken. I'd heard rumours you were going to be promoted."

"Well it might be in the pipeline, but not decided yet."

"Well I'd like to offer my early congratulations in case it does go through."

"Thank you."

The Maitre'd showed Archer and T'Pol to their table, in a nice cosy corner of the restaurant, where hopefully no one would bother them. Jonathan ordered a bottle of champagne straight off while their server went to get the menus.

"Are we celebrating something?" T'Pol asked.

"Who knows, we might be." He gave her one of his charming grins. His mood had improved since this afternoon and he felt a bit more optimistic about the future of his love life. His eyes drank in the loveliness before him. She seemed to become more beautiful as each day passed. 

They were both dressed smartly which was the dress code for this rather elegant restaurant. He was in a navy suit and she wore a long sleeved black V-necked dress that trailed just above her knees. It had afforded him ample opportunity to admire her shapely legs as they'd walked into the restaurant. 

"You didn't object to the champagne last night," he whispered, tempted to lean over the table and kiss her, but didn't want anyone to notice. Instead he reached across and touched her hand. 

"We were celebrating last night the fact that we'd found each other at last," she answered quietly, taking his offered hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Well let's continue along that theme, shall we?"

"I have no objections, Jonathan." 

"Good." He noticed the look in her eyes, almost as if she were smiling at him. It wasn't the first time; he'd noticed it last night when he'd kissed her in his apartment. 

They ordered their mealsâ€”Jonathan chose the salmon fillet, and T'Pol the vegetable platter. He poured the champagne into their respective glasses and offered a toast.

"To us, sweetheart."

She sipped the liquid and within a few seconds of swallowing felt a light buzz. She remembered she hadn't consumed anything in several hours so the alcohol was more likely to have an effect on her. She put the glass down, and decided to wait for her food to arrive. 

T'Pol felt very comfortable. The atmosphere was pleasant, the food was tasty and the company was perfect. She could imagine becoming accustomed to this. Not necessarily going out every night, but being alone with him, sharing a meal and talking about the day's events. Yes they'd shared many meals onboard Enterprise, but it felt different now. They were no longer just friends. 

Jonathan ate his meal with enthusiasm; everything was delicious. He asked T'Pol if her meal was satisfactory and she replied that it was. He looked up from his plate and studied the woman across from him. He watched as she loaded her fork with expertise, picking just the right combination and amount of vegetables to make a tasty mouthful. It reminded him of their very first meal together on Enterprise. He'd told her it would be easier to eat the breadstick with her fingers. She'd proven him wrong, and demonstrated that with proper discipline anything was possible. He smiled at the memory.

"Jonathan, what are you smiling at?" she enquired.

"Oh I'm just enjoying watching you eat and reminiscing over old memories."

She asked which ones and he told her. 

"Yes I remember that dinner. Commander Tucker teased me about eating spare ribs." After mentioning Trip's name she wished she hadn't, as a sad expression came over Jonathan's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of your pain."

"No, it's okay, T'Pol. It shouldn't be as if we can't talk about him. He was a big part of our lives. Of course he's going to come up in conversation."

Wanting to change the subject to something lighter she asked if he thought Porthos would enjoy living on Earth now.

Jonathan was grateful for how she'd steered the conversation. The wound inflicted by Trip's death was still raw. It would take time to heal. But her concern for him was moving. 

"Oh I'm sure he'll love it. He'll get to go walking in the parks everyday, and play with other dogs. I'm sure he won't miss Enterprise."

"I know you will."

"Yeah...I will. But like you told me last night change can be good, right?"

"Yes. Sometimes it is important to move on and not be stagnant."

They finished up their meal and T'Pol, knowing he had a sweet tooth, asked him if he wanted dessert. 

"Mmm...wouldn't mind. But it's no fun sitting here indulging and you just watching me. Perhaps we could share something?" he suggested. 

He motioned the waiter over to their table and requested a copy of the menu, which was brought to him. Passing it to T'Pol he asked her to pick something that she thought they could share. 

"I think the apple pie might be acceptable."

"Great idea, T'Pol! It won't be overly sweet and if you don't have it a la mode there's no risk of eating dairy. So shall we go for it?"

She nodded, noting how enthusiastic he'd become about ordering a simple dessert. She surmised his joy was rooted in the fact that they were indulging in the consumption of non-essential foods together, in other words as co-conspirators. 

Jonathan ordered his desert heated and with ice cream but requested that T'Pol's be served plain. 

The waiter served their desserts and T'Pol noted how large the portions were. "We could have shared one slice," she observed.

"Mmm...maybe." Jonathan wasn't convincedâ€”he thought the portions were just perfect and savoured every bite. 

"Jonathan?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to wipe the ice cream from the corners of your mouth."

"Okay, thanks." He took a napkin and wiped the evidence away. 

T'Pol watched him with mild amusement. He was like a 5 year old child when it came to indulging his sweet toothâ€”it was intriguing to see what could make him happy. She was glad that his spirits seemed to have lifted. Back on the beach this afternoon she'd noticed he'd seemed quiet and almost sullen. They still hadn't really discussed their relationship; at least to the depth she'd wanted. She'd told him how she felt, or at least she thought she'd been clear about her feelings. She was anxious to hear his feelings on the matter and how they would proceed from this point. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a large group of people enter the restaurant and create a lot of noise. She glanced in the direction of the commotion and saw a young woman all clad in white, with a veil on her head reaching down to the floor. By her side, was a young man, he looked a few years her senior dressed in a tuxedo. Accompanying them was a large crowd of people, probably made up of family members and friends. 

Jonathan turned around to see what T'Pol was staring at. "I guess they're having their wedding reception here. They make a cute couple."

"Yes," she mused. "They look very much in love."

"How can you tell?" Jonathan asked.

"It's just an assumption, but if you look at the way she's clinging onto him, the smile on her face, and the gleam in his eyes, I would surmise both of them are rather happy right now. Would that not indicate that were in love?"

"You can see a gleam in his eye from here?" he asked, amazed at how strong her eyesight was. 

"I believe so. You don't agree that they are happy?"

"Oh sure, they look happy, but maybe the cynic in me says appearances can be deceiving. Or maybe I'm wondering if five years down the line she might not be filing divorce papers against him."

"I did not realize you had such a bleak outlook on marriage, Jonathan."

"I don't. It's just statistics. Humans don't have a great track record when it comes to commitment. Fifty percent of all marriages end in divorce in the United States alone." 

This discussion made him think of Margaret. They'd dated for several years and he'd thought he knew her so well that when he'd proposed he'd been certain she would answer yes. Her refusal had been totally unexpected. 

"Perhaps if people took these commitments more seriously, there would not be such a high divorce rate. Divorce is almost unheard of on Vulcan."

"Then I guess humans might need to take a cue from your people."

"Do you not believe in marriage, Jonathan?" For her people, it was the only logical way. 

"Of course I do," he answered, touching her hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound depressing. I think if two people are really in love, it's a wonderful way to express that love and make a commitment to each other. Just on Earth, it doesn't always work out. I think you are rightâ€”people need to take these commitments more seriously. If divorce wasn't so readily available maybe they'd work at their relationships a bit more before giving up so quickly."

"But I sense something bothers you. Is it something from your past?"

"You're not only beautiful, but extremely intuitive. T'Pol, I'm amazed. Something happened to me a long time ago, I thought I was over it."

"Would you like to tell me what this incident was?"

"Yeah...but not here. I'll pay the check and we can go back to my apartment."

She nodded in accord and Jonathan motioned the waiter over. 

As they left the restaurant, they passed by the area where the wedding reception was taking place. The guests were raising their glasses in a toast to the happy couple. "I wish them luck," Jonathan whispered.

* * *

Jonathan lay sprawled across his couch, with T'Pol in his arms. He reached over to the coffee table to take a sip of brandy he had remaining in his glass.

"Where was I?" he asked, finishing off his drink and returning the empty glass to the coffee table. 

"You'd picked out a ring, and had planned to propose to Margaret that evening. You'd wanted to announce to your friends that you were engaged after the graduation ceremony."

"Right. Well that evening, the night before graduation we'd gone out to dinner. I walked her back to her home on Westgate Avenue. I stood on her front porch and proposed."

"And?" T'Pol was on the edge of her seat. 

"She said no. Just like that. I don't think I'd ever been more surprised in my life. I was young, naÃ¯ve and very much in love. I hadn't had my romantic idealism kicked out of me yet, though standing on that step listening to her refusal I was headed in the right direction."

"Jonathan..." T'Pol thought how the refusal must have pained him. She caressed his cheek with her fingers. He brought them over to his lips and kissed each finger on her hand individually.

"It was a long time ago, sweetheart. Don't concern yourself."

"But is this why you said in the restaurant that the bride might divorce the groom in five years?"

"I suppose. I guess I let the cynic in me raise his ugly head."

"Margaret wounded you deeply."

"Oh yeah...at the time I was pretty inconsolable. The months following that are kind of a blur...I guessed I spent many an evening in bars drowning my sorrows."

She could picture in her mind's eye a young man of 24, heartbroken and devastated going from bar to bar trying to block out his emotional pain. She never wanted to cause him such pain. Had her very brief relationship with Trip done so? She hated to think that. 

She kissed him, wanting to soothe him. "I promise I will never cause you such pain."

"T'Polâ€”" She didn't need to say such things.

"No, I promise. I want my presence in your life to only bring you happiness."

He smiled. "It does, sweetheart."

This seemed like an opportune moment to ask a certain question. He seated himself upright. His stomach was knotted from nerves. The last time he'd done this...well it was a long time ago and he was very out of practice at making romantic speeches. But it was now or never. 

"Speaking of happiness, T'Pol, there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

His heart was pounding in his chest. What if she said no? _Don't be such a coward!_ All he had to do was put one sentence together and ask a simple questionâ€”it wasn't Einstein's theory of relativity for crying out loud!

T'Pol understood he wanted to ask her something important. Today on the beach when she'd asked him about their relationship he'd been hesitant to express his true feelings because of nerves. She'd tried to make it easier for him, explaining she didn't need a trial period to get to know him, hoping he would have understood her implications. 

He still hadn't asked whatever it was he wanted to ask. "Jonathan?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart...I just want to phrase this right."

"Whatever it is, I don't need fancy words," she replied.

"Okay," he smiled. "Point taken." He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"The day Soval assigned you to Enterprise I wanted to strangle him. But things change and people changeâ€”I know I have. Within six months of you boarding my ship, I'd formed a kinship with you. You were my friend, my confidante, my trusted advisor and counsellor. But it wasn't until the High Command threatened to take you away from me that I realized just how much you meant to me. For me it was unthinkable to not have you at my side. I didn't acknowledge the extent of my feelings, I just knew I'd be lost without you. 

Then when I found out you had Pa'nar and again they wanted to take you away from me, I was having none of it. I would fight every step of the way to keep you at my side. It was then that I knew just how much I loved you. I even tried to tell you in my own clumsy way, but it didn't come out right."

Hmm...he sure was going for the long-winded version. She didn't seem to mind, her eyes were locked with his and it appeared that she was taking in every word he uttered. 

"Your words were 'But on a selfish note, I'm glad he did. I didn't want to lose you.'"

"You remember?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes, Jonathan. Those words meant a lot to me. They figured into my decision to join you and the Enterprise in the Expanse."

"I was sure they'd washed over you without making any kind of impression."

"No. I meditated on them over many a night. I theorized that you might possess strong emotions for me but your position as captain prevented you from saying anymore."

"I shouldn't have chickened out. I should have stated my feelings there and then."

"Jonathan, but we have now and the whole future ahead of us. Unfortunately, we can't change the past, but we definitely have influence over what the future holds for us."

She was right and he'd got side-tracked. "T'Pol, I'll try and get to the point."

"Take your time, I'm in no rush."

"With regard to the future, I asked you today where we should go from here. You told me what you wanted, but I never answered you what I wanted. For almost 10 years I've had this dream...and I cautioned myself against believing in it, almost certain that it could never come about...that was until yesterday when we embraced in the conference room. 

I don't know how I gave that speech...I was riding on cloud nine. I focused on you in the audience, and the words just came out. All I wanted to do after leaving the podium was run away from the crowds to be with you. I loved you and suddenly there was a chance that you might feel the same way. Anyway what I'm doing a crappy job of saying is that I love you, and I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Taking a deep breath and placing his hand in hers he said, "T'Pol, would you make my dreams come true and consent to be my wife?"

"Yes." Less than a second had passed before she replied. 

"Yes?" He asked, wanting to make sure he'd heard correctly. 

"Yes, Jonathan. My answer is yes. I would consider it an honor to be your wife."

"Thank you," he whispered. Pulling her into his lap he pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, T'Pol. You won't regret your answer." 

Jonathan was completely overwhelmed with joy to the point that he felt a lump in his throat. She'd said yes, she wanted to be his wife. For so long that dream had seemed unattainable and he hadn't even allowed himself to consider it feasible. And yet here she was with him, telling him she wanted to marry him. 

"I know I won't. Hopefully neither will you. Vulcan marriages are for life."

"That sounds wonderful."

She noted the emotion in his voice. "Are you happy, Jonathan?"

"More than words can say, sweetheart."

"Is that what you were so nervous about on the beach?"

"Er...yeah, kinda. I thought you might refuse me."

"I'm not Margaret Mullin."

"I know. It was clear you wanted a relationship but I didn't know what kind."

"For me, marriage would be the only logical conclusion. I wish you hadn't felt so doubtful about my answer earlier today."

"It's okay. I'm so elated right now, those doubts feel like a distant memory."

She took his hand in hers and pressed her two fingers against his, rubbing them gently against each other. He gave her a slightly confused expression.

"It's how Vulcans display affection. I'd liken this to a human kiss."

He felt a buzzing sensation travel up his arm, it was pleasant making him feel relaxed and at peace. It was as if T'Pol was wrapping him up in a warm blanketâ€”a blanket of love. She didn't need to say it, but at that moment he knew for certain she loved him, and just how much. His doubts earlier had been illogical and without foundation. 

"It's incredible. It's so..."

"...sensual?"

"Mmm...very."

"Good...then it's having its desired effect," she said in a scientific matter-of-fact way. 

They experimented with the finger touching for several minutes, then T'Pol took his hand and undid the cuff of his shirt. She ran her finger in gentle circles over his wrist.

"Mmm."

Her finger journeyed into his palm; then she brought it to her lips, kissing the center of his hand and then his fingers. 

"Your hands are aesthetically pleasing, I've always enjoyed looking at them."

"Really?" He'd had no idea.

"Being Vulcan does not mean we don't appreciate physical beauty."

"I know." He was glad she liked his hands. He wondered if she liked any of his other physical attributes. 

She continued, "For example, your eyesâ€”they are a fascinating shade of green. They've often reminded me of an emerald."

"Thanks. My mom had green eyes like mine, I guess that's where I got them from. Speaking of eyes, yours are beautiful, T'Pol. I could lose myself in them. And I love your dark thick hair, your luscious lips and your pointed ears drive me wild."

"Hmm...Ambassador Soval was convinced you were jealous of them," she quipped.

"No, not jealous, just an admirer." Continuing with his compliments, he said, "Your face is perfect, a masterpiece of beauty. I love your olive neck, and you have exquisitely feminine hands." He placed his hand against hers to compare the sizes. His were much larger.

"You're the most handsome man I know," she returned. "You have a very pleasing physique. I always enjoyed our decon sessions together."

"You did? Oh boy! Well, since we're confessing, so did I, especially the ones where it was just the two of us."

"Agreed."

He took her in his arms and held her close to him. "We'll make up for all the lost time."

"Yes," she mused. "Jonathan, do we have any champagne left?"

"Sure, I think there's another 2 bottles in the fridge. Want me to go open one?"

"It would be appropriate since we've agreed to get married."

"You're absolutely right," he said, getting up off the couch. "I got so caught up in your answer, and then your compliments, I forgot. We'll get a ring tomorrow as well."

"A ring?"

"You don't mind do you, I mean if we follow Earth tradition? Unless you have an objection to wearing a ring?"

"I would like to wear your engagement ring. Can we have a Vulcan wedding?"

"Absolutely. Anything you want, sweetheart. Though we might still need to have a Earth civil ceremonyâ€”you know, just paperwork and stuff." He opened the fridge door and took out a bottle of Dom Perginon. He took out two glasses from his top cabinet and returned to her side. 

He popped the cork and there was a mild spray of foam. He then filled the glasses and proposed a toast. 

"To the future Mrs Archer."

They clinked their glasses together and drank up. 

A sense of deep contentment and happiness prevailed in the Archer household that night. There were still details to be ironed outâ€”careers to be discussed, but Jonathan was going to live in the moment and bask in the pure unadulterated joy she brought him. She'd agreed to marry him; nothing could be better than that. Whatever the future held, he now was assured that he wouldn't be spending it alone, but with the woman of his dreams at his side.

T'Pol noted it was after 11pm and she should be making her way back to her apartment. She got up off the couch, mentioning that she was leaving.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him. "Stay," he whispered.

"It wouldn't be an inconvenience?"

"What kind of question is that, sweetheart? I asked you to marry me, didn't I? Please...stay with me, T'Pol."

"I didn't want to invite myself."

"You're not. But I need you...I want you. I'd rather not spend the night alone."

Neither did she. She'd hoped he would ask her to stay. "You won't be alone anymore, Jonathan, not if I have anything to do with it."

"I like the sound of that."

They stayed a little longer in the living room talking and enjoying each other's company. Jonathan put on some background music, and dimmed the lights, creating a pleasant ambience. As Chopin played, they lay wrapped in each other's arms on the couch. 

As the clock chimed in midnight, they retired to his bedroom, their hands intertwined. 

"Tired?" she asked.

"Not really. Just relaxed. You?"

"The same."

"I was wondering..."

"Yes, T'Pol?"

"Well if we both aren't tired..."

Jonathan smiled...he liked her line of thinking, but wanted to tease her a bit. "We could read a while I guess," he suggested, putting on a rather serious face.

"Yes. I could meditate I suppose."

He noted the sound of disappointment in her voice and in her facial expression. "You can have the bathroom first," he offered.

She thanked him. From his tone earlier when he'd asked her to stay she'd thought he'd wanted to make love. She found it difficult to fathom that she, a Vulcan, was disappointed that he wanted to read a book. Last night had left an indelible mark on her. She yearned to sample those emotions and feelings again. Was it unVulcan to feel this way?

She didn't want to compare, but after her experimentation with Commander Tucker, she hadn't felt the need or urge to experiment again. She was not proud of her actions, and if she could have turned back the clock, she'd have gladly undone them. She was thankful that at least she'd resolved her issues with Trip and that they'd become close friends. 

Jonathan undressed, slipping on his pyjama bottoms and got into bed. He picked up the book at his bedside table, opened it and started to read, feigning interest in it. 

She walked over to his bedside and asked if he'd assist her in unbuttoning her dress. 

"Sure thing, can you move over to the side a bit so the light shines on those hooks." He fiddled with them for a few moments, then released them and unzipped the dress, revealing her bare back. Not one to let temptation pass him by, he pressed his lips to the top of her spine, and journeyed down placing featherlite kisses down her back. 

"I thought you were going to read your book," she commented, trying to make it sound as if his touch was having zero effect on her.

"I was, but you asked me to help you."

"Your assistance is appreciated," she added, getting up off the bed. She slipped off the dress and wrapped her robe around her that she'd taken out of her luggage bag. She then proceeded into the bathroom. 

Jonathan chuckled to himself. She could pretend his touch didn't get her all worked up, he knew better. 

Ten minutes later she reappeared wearing her wine colored PJs. "That color suits you," he noted, though he liked her blue set as well. 

She climbed into bed beside him. 

"You not going to meditate?" he asked, enjoying his little plan. 

"Oh, yes I was. Do you have any candles in the apartment?"

"I think I can dig some up if you can wait a few minutes."

"No, I don't wish to trouble you. You're obviously very engrossed in your book."

"Trouble? For you? Nah! I'll be right back." 

She touched his arm. "Don't go."

"Okay, I won't." His eyes wandered over her form. He didn't know how he was resisting the urge to take her in his arms. She looked so lovely, there was a vulnerability about her that he found irresistible. 

"I want you," she whispered under her breath, her head held low, not able to meet his eyes. She didn't want to play games and she was aching for his touch. 

He raised her head with his finger so their eyes met. "I want you too, sweetheart."

"But you saidâ€”"

"That I wanted to read? I was just playing. Why would I want to read when I have the woman I love, my wife-to-be, here with me?" He leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"Jonathan, I've never felt this way before. I don't even understand my own feelings."

"It's called desire, sweetheart." He loved the idea that he was the only man to provoke such feelings in her. He kissed her again, this time with more passion.

"I love you, T'Pol."

Words were lost as she succumbed to his passions and felt her blood burn with fire for him. His touch was her undoing. She had no idea if other Vulcan women experienced something similar with their mates, but if they didn't then she pitied them. Every caress and touch was Jonathan's way of telling her how much he loved her. She basked in that emotionâ€”becoming drunk on it. 

There was no other man for her...there never had been, and there never would be. He was her soul mate, her other half who completed her in such a way she couldn't even describe it. 

Feeling completely satisfied, she lay by his side, idly running her fingers through his chest hair. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his voice as he spoke to her: his tone soothing and pleasant. He ran his fingers up and down her arm gently. 

She was beginning to feel sleepy. She felt his lips touch her forehead and then move down to her mouth. 

"Goodnight, T'Pol."

She opened her eyes for a moment. "Goodnight, Jonathan."

As she finally fell asleep her last thought was that she could hardly wait for her wedding day and the start of her life with this incredible man.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jonathan kept his promise about the ring. Together they went down to Tiffany's and picked out something to T'Pol's liking. Her choice was simple but elegant, and not too costlyâ€”a platinum band with a single cut diamond. 

While they were there, Jonathan thought it prudent to pick out wedding bands. They'd discussed this over breakfast and were both in favour of a brief engagement. They picked out plain gold bandsâ€”again T'Pol didn't wish for anything elaborate. 

Happy with their purchases, they left the store. Before returning to his apartment, they stopped by the local grocery store to get a few food items. When they returned to his place, T'Pol prepared for her meeting with Admiral Gardner. 

They hadn't discussed their career plans yet, and Jonathan asked her if she was offered her own command, how she'd respond.

"I'd suggest to Admiral Gardner that I'd accept only if I could have you as my first officer," she teased, finding it amusing to think of their role reversals.

"Yeah, very funny, T'Pol. I was being serious."

"I am aware of that, and was attempting to inject a little levity into the situation. By the way, if the Admiral notices my ring, am I at liberty to tell him who it's from?"

That was a good question. Mulling it over for a few seconds, he answered, "Yeah, we have nothing to hide, sweetheart. Besides, I'm not your commanding officer any longer so Starfleet has nothing to gripe about."

"That's true."

"Anyway you still haven't told me what you'll do if you are offered your own command," he asked, as he unpacked the groceries and put them away.

T'Pol pulled up a kitchen stool. "My career is not my priority any longer, you are, Jonathan. I would make no decision or give anyone an answer until I first consulted with you."

"But what do you want?"

"At the moment, just to enjoy our lives together," she answered. 

"I know that's not enough for you, you've worked hard all your life. I don't want you to give up any career opportunities for me."

"I'm not saying I am, just that you now figure into any decision I would make. Have you decided to take the position of Admiral?" she asked.

"I don't know, I was going to discuss it with you."

"As I told you yesterday there are benefits to being stationed here, instead of a starship. For starters, you can actually have a private life."

She had a point. He imagined them picking out a houseâ€”if they stayed here he'd want somewhere a little bigger than this place, maybe with a garden for Porthos to roam around in. A house on the beach would be ideal, where they could go for quiet walks along the shoreline in the evening, discussing the day's events. Hmm...he rather liked that idea. 

"If I took the Admiral job, what would you do?" As far as he recalled, she hadn't been offered any positions on Earth. 

"Well I have it on good authority that a certain Ambassador may be retiring. He was thinking of suggesting me as his replacementâ€”but not until I consented."

"You speaking of Soval?"

"Indeed."

"Are you interested in the position?"

"I've always been interested, Jonathan. It would be a great honor to represent my people here on Earth."

"Then I think you should give Soval your answer."

"And you, Jonathan? Would you be happy here on Earth?"

"I'd be happy anywhere as long as you were at my side, T'Pol." He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, placing his hand over hers. "Maybe it's time to let the younger guys have their turn at exploring."

"You wouldn't have to give it up forever."

"I know," he smiled. "Maybe it really is time for a change. A fresh start would be good for me."

She took his face in her hands, and gently pressed her lips to his. "I'll tell Admiral Gardner I already have a job lined up. Would you like me to tell him of your acceptance?"

"Thanks, but no, I think it would sound better coming from me."

She agreed and went into the bedroom to change into her uniform for her meeting with the Admiral. She chose to wear the light blue one. She had a bite to eat before she leftâ€”Jonathan had prepared a salad for, and then she departed for Starfleet Headquarters. 

She returned two hours later, finding Jonathan at his desk, hunched over his computer.   
She walked up to him; placing her hands on his shoulders and massaging out the kinks.

"Mmm...that feels nice."

"I would have thought you'd have wanted to take a break from computer work. You certainly spent enough hours staring at a screen whilst on Enterprise," she commented, trying to knead out a particularly stubborn knot. 

"Yeah I know, I was checking out some facts about how long it takes to obtain a marriage license and if there's a wait to get a date at the local courthouse for a civil ceremony."

She asked him what he'd learnt. He replied that a license would take about 3 days and the next available date for a civil ceremony was in approximately two weeks. 

"How did your meeting with Gardner go?" he inquired. 

"Very well. The Admiral hadn't requested my presence to offer me my own command, but had been recruited by Soval to try and convince me to take the position of Ambassador."

"T'Pol, that's amazing! What did you say?"

"That I was definitely considering it. I went to see Soval afterwards and requested that he pass my name onto his superiors as a possible candidate."

He got up out of his chair and threw his arms around her. "Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you! It will be quite an honor to be the husband of the Vulcan Ambassador."

"Don't speak too soon, I have to be approved first, and there are other candidates."

"They don't stand a chance against you."

After dinner that night they sat and discussed their wedding plans. They both agreed there was no need for a long engagement, and Jonathan booked the courthouse for the civil ceremony to take place in about two weeks. As for a Vulcan ceremony, T'Pol told him she'd get in touch with the consulate in Sausalito. There was a small building that resembled a temple on the premises where weddings and other ceremonies were often performed. 

"Think there might be a problem with you marrying a human?" he asked.

"There might be an objection at first, but when they find out who it is, I doubt it. Besides, I think Soval can put in a good word for you."

"I'd appreciate it, though I'm already indebted to him."

"In what way, Jonathan?"

"Well he was the one who assigned you to Enterprise, wasn't he?"

"Hmm...that is true," she mused, wondering how different her life would have been if she hadn't been given that assignment. She was grateful for what Soval had done herself. 

They continued to discuss their plans and Jonathan broached the subject of them getting a house in San Francisco if her assignment went through. She liked the idea and even hinted at a place on the beach.

"You and I think alike, sweetheart."

"I would say we are very much in tune to one another. It's been that way for a long time. We make a good team."

"I wouldn't argue with that," he said.

She stroked her two fingers against his in a Vulcan embrace, then kissed him. "I realize this is just the beginning, but I know we will be happy together. Call it Vulcan intuition or instinct, but I am certain of it."

"Me too," he agreed, returning her kiss. "Just the beginning...yup we have a whole load of memories to make together. I know I'm gonna enjoy making them, starting with right now."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her across the living room. 

"Jonathan, what are you doing?"

"Just practising."

"For what?"

"Carrying you over the threshold on our wedding night. Just another one of those Earth traditions I'm kinda fond of. You'll have to tell me if there's any Vulcan ones you'd like enacted."

He walked into the bedroom with her still in his arms and slammed the door shut with his foot. 

"I think there may be a few," she said. "We could consult the Kir'shara."

"Sounds like a plan," he answered, depositing her on the bed.

"I believe Surak and his wife..."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

* * *

While the following week was spent making plans for their wedding, honeymoon and future, today was a day set aside in remembrance of a lost friend and comrade. 

Jonathan slipped out of bed, put on a T-shirt and drew open his bedroom drapes slightly to gaze out the window. The weather seemed to reflect his moodâ€”it was grey and the window was covered in droplets of rain. The memorial service was supposed to take place outside; Jonathan pondered if Admiral Gardner might move it inside now if the drizzle of rain turned to a downpour. 

"It's only 6am," a familiar female voice whispered into his ear, as she curled her arms around his waist. "Come back to bed," she beckoned.

"Can't sleep, sweetheart."

"I assumed as much. You tossed and turned all night."

"I'm sorry, did I keep you awake?"

"I awoke once or twice, but I soon drifted back off. I know today's going to be hard on you. Do you want to talk about it?"

He turned around from the window to face her and gaze into her beautiful green eyes. They were filled with concern for him. He was glad he didn't have to face this day alone, he didn't think he would have had the strength. He had to be brave for Trip's parents and relatives and all of Starfleet who'd be looking on. 

"Sometimes it just doesn't seem real, T'Pol. I trick myself into thinking that maybe it was all some joke and he's gonna knock on my door and say "hey fooled ya!" And then I realize I'm just lying to myself by thinking that way. But dammit...he was so young!"

T'Pol could hear the anger and frustration in Jonathan's voice. She knew only too well how much Trip had meant to him. It might not have been demonstrated on a day to day basis on board the ship, but now and then she'd witnessed with her own eyes how much the young engineer had meant to his captain. 

She couldn't find the adequate words to offer comfort, but hugged him to her instead. Jonathan wrapped his arms tightly around T'Pol and buried his head in her hair. 

"Thank God you're here," he whispered after a few moments of silence. She could hear the emotion in his voice. Today was going to be hard for him. It was going to be hard for all of themâ€”the whole Enterprise crew had been invited to assemble for today's memorial service to honor their fallen comrade. 

"Why don't you get another hour of sleep?" Jonathan suggested, as he gently released her. She was correct in her comment about it being early. 

"I'm not sleepy, I might as well get up too."

They both sauntered into the kitchen and Jonathan put the coffee on. He felt incredibly tired, but it was more of an emotional exhaustion than physical fatigue. He'd got about 2 hours sleep last night, and he knew he'd be feeling the effects of it later in the day if he didn't get some caffeine into his bloodstream.

He sighed heavily as he turned the percolator on. All this time he'd been fooling himself. Finding happiness with T'Pol and making plans for their upcoming future, he'd been able to somehow shut out the pain over Trip's death. Perhaps that hadn't been the wisest course of action. He'd have to deal with his grief head on today. 

Jonathan wasn't one to give way to floods of tears. He was the kind of person that, for the most part, kept his emotions locked inside. But each time he recalled the last time he'd seen Trip aliveâ€”the image of the young man lying on the bio-bed being rolled into the imaging chamber and giving him a wink...both knowing full well there was no hopeâ€”he felt a choking sensation in his throat and his eyes would begin to smart. That image had haunted him for the last few days. 

Trip had had so many near scraps and yet always come out the other side unscathed in the end. Why not this time? 

T'Pol opened the fridge door and poured herself a glass of apple juice. She wasn't very hungry. She might make herself some plomeek broth before they left, but for the moment the juice would suffice. She seated herself on one of the kitchen stools and looked up at Jonathan. 

"Would you rather be alone?" she asked.

"No." He pulled up a stool across from her and sat down while he waited for the coffee to brew. "I'm not very good at this, even though I'd had plenty of experience."

"I know," she replied. He had had plenty of experienceâ€”both his parents, A.G., Admiral Forrest and now Trip. "I don't think it's something one is supposed to be good at. We all have our own ways of grieving, Jonathan."

"Yeah. I'd blocked it out of my mind. So much has been happening over the last two weeksâ€”the speech, the conference, then us. I hardly had a moment to think about Trip. I guess basically I didn't want to deal with the pain."

"But you can no longer run away from it?"

"Right." He got up and poured himself a cup of coffee, adding a dash of milk and a spoonful of sugar. He sat back down and sipped the steaming liquid. 

"I'd have liked him to be there at our wedding."

"I know," she answered. 

"I wanted him to get his own command one day." She nodded in agreement.

"I keep asking myself why, but I can't find any answers."

"Jonathan, he knew what he was doing, and the risks. How many times have you put yourself in the line of fire for the ship and the crew? He was doing no different."

Jonathan guessed she was referring to the time he'd volunteered for the suicide mission to blow up the Xindi weapon on Azati Prime. Or the time he'd willingly infected himself with a virus in order to help the doctor treat Hoshi and Trip. 

"You're right, but still..."

"I know it hurts...but time heals all wounds. Did you yourself not tell me that on Enterprise?"

"Yes, and absence makes the heart grow fonder. I remember."

"Trip will always be alive in your mind and heart, Jonathan."

"Yes...he will." He paused and took another sip of his coffee. "By the way, I asked Admiral Gardner to promote Trip to Captain before the service, so it will read that way in the Starfleet annuals and his service record. I think he deserved it, and I'm certain he would have been offered his own command now anyway."

"That's a very touching gesture. I'm sure Mr and Mrs Tucker will be moved."

"Yeah they've sure been short changed. First Elizabeth and now Trip."

"It must be hard," she acknowledged. "Parents don't expect to outlive their children."

"No." 

He stared off into space, reliving memories of years past, recalling how he'd first meet Trip and how glad he'd been to meet someone on his side, who was willing to take the Vulcans on with regards to his father's engine. He remembered Trip was the first person he called after he'd been promoted to captain and given Enterprise. He'd called to say he was making good on his wordâ€”he'd promised the young engineer that if he ever got assigned his own ship, he'd sign him up in a second. There never were any other candidates for Chief Engineer on the NX-01. Trip had always been the first and only choice. 

T'Pol finished her juice, placing her glass in the sink. She told Jonathan she was going to take a shower and get dressed. He nodded in acknowledgement. As she walked past him, she gently kissed him on the cheek, running her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. 

He looked up at her and smiled, but with sadness. 

"I'll leave you with your memories, Jonathan." She assumed that was the reason he'd been staring into space for the last five minutes. "I'll check on you in a bit." As she was about to leave his side, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. 

"I love you."

"I know."

She walked into the bedroom, shut the door quietly and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

The rain never turned into a downpour, but it didn't desist either. Instead, the faint drizzle continued. It wasn't enough for Gardner to order the service to be held indoors, and so as planned, it was held outside, in the gardens of Starfleet.

Admiral Gardner had spoken to the Tucker family about the memorial service and they'd been touched that he'd suggested such a thing. They were planning a private funeral for family members only to be held in Florida, and after the service here in San Francisco they would fly Trip's body back home to be buried in a local cemetery. 

Jonathan and T'Pol stood dressed in black under umbrellas as they listened to Admiral Gardner speak of Trip's exemplary service record and what an asset he'd been to Starfleet. Across from them stood the Tucker clanâ€”Trip's parents, aunts and uncles, cousins and his older sister with her husband and children from Ireland. 

To the right of Jonathan stood Enterprise's senior staff: Malcolm, Hoshi, Travis and Dr Phlox. Behind them the rest of the ship's crew stood. Jonathan glanced to his far right and noticed a few young ladies he recognised: Natalieâ€”the one from Pensacola that Trip had broken up with a few weeks into their first mission. Then he saw Lisa, the girl Trip had vacationed in Tarpon Springs with. And then last but not least, Ruby from the 602 Club stood at the crowd's edge. 

Trip's casket, decorated with the Starfleet flag, lay before them. 

Jonathan listened to Gardner's words and knew he was up next. He had that horrible choking feeling in his throat again, but he had to be composed when it was his turn to speak. He was glad it was rainingâ€”he would have hated the sun to shine on such a sad day. Somehow it felt appropriate. 

"...and now I'd like to pass over to Captain Archer, Commander Tucker's commanding officer who has a few words to say," Gardner announced. 

T'Pol gave Jonathan a quick squeeze of the hand, and he walked up to the front of the audience. He surveyed the people looking on at him, knowing they expected him to give some uplifting pep talk. He'd tried to put something together late last night, but nothing adequate had come to mind. Besides, he was about to talk about his friend, and somehow having a rehearsed speech didn't seem right. He wanted to speak from the heart. He cleared his throat and began. 

"There's nothing wrong with that engineâ€”those were the first words I heard Trip utter when I met him. It was a retort in answer to someone who'd suggested my father's engine design was unsound. To say it got my attention was an understatement. It was nice to have someone on my side for a change."

The words seemed to flow naturally just as the memories flooded back to him. He continued, "That was about 17 years ago and was the beginning of a special friendship. Without Charles Tucker III, so many things wouldn't have been possible. I know Admiral Gardner's been filling you all in on the Commander's exemplary service record, but it didn't include the night Trip helped me and my friend A.G. Robinson steal the NX-Beta right from under Starfleet's nose. Without Trip's help that night, I think the Warp 5 Project might still be in mothballs."

The story of the three of them bending the rules seem to elicit sad smiles and laughter through tears amongst the audience. 

"I'm not going to stand here and give you a lot of facts and figures about Trip's engineering prowess, I just want to say that I share your sense of loss and pain. Trip was a great guy, loved amongst the Enterprise crew. He was the one with the smile on his face, cheery even when the situation seemed bleak and always concerned about crew morale. 

He was well known for instigating movie nights and his choice of movies was renowned over the ship. If some monster or horror flick was showing, the whole crew chuckled, knowing full well he'd picked it."

Jonathan paused, collecting his thoughts. He glanced over at T'Pol, and their eyes locked. She'd been intently listening to him. He inhaled deeply and pressed on. 

"He wasn't just my chief engineer or a fellow officerâ€”he was a good friend." 

Jonathan looked down at the sodden grass for a moment, contemplating whether he should speak aloud the thoughts running through his head. They were personal, but he wanted to share this with all of Trip's family so they knew. 

"Being someone's captain and still maintaining that friendship isn't always an easy task." There was an emotional crack in his voice. This was hard, but he needed to say this. 

"A captain needs to keep his crew at a certain distance, however much he wants to befriend them, sadly it's just the way it is. So I wasn't always there for him like I would have liked to be. There were times when I felt we'd grown apart...probably most of all during the Xindi mission when I seemed to pull away from everyone.   
But over the last few years I'd felt our old camaraderie return and I'm grateful for that." 

Jonathan recalled their last evening drink together just before the alien intruders boarded. In three days they'd be in San Francisco and Jonathan's speech still wasn't written. Trip ribbed him about it being the biggest day of his life and how he was waiting until the last minute to write the thing. He thought about saying something to the audience about this moment and then decided not to. He didn't want to share those final moments he shared with Trip with anyone else. It was private and specialâ€”just between him and his friend. 

He cleared his throat again; it felt as dry as tinderwood. He needed a glass of water. Not wanting to waffle on, he attempted to bring closure to his words. 

"I had a lot of dreams for my chief engineer and friend. I'd hoped to see him follow in my footsteps and have a command of his own. Sadly now I'll never see that realized."

He glanced over at Admiral Gardner who gave him a nod to say it was okay to mention this. "However, I'm proud to announce that Starfleet are bestowing upon Trip the honorary title of Captain Charles Tucker III and his service record will display that."

The announcement was greeted with a brief round of applause. Jonathan hoped the Tucker clan would be pleased with the gesture. He caught Charles Tucker II's approving glance as he walked back towards T'Pol. 

After the service, there was a reception held indoors inside the ground floor conference room in one of Starfleet's main office buildings. 

"Your words were very touching, Jonathan," Trip's mother told him. "And I know you were behind the honorary promotionâ€”it had your name written all over it. It means a lot to both Charles and me that you did this."

"It's what would have happened as a natural progression, Mrs Tucker. I wanted him to get what he deserved."

"Well I know it wouldn't have happened without you. And despite what you said earlier, I know you were always there for my son. He told me what a good captain and friend you were to him."

Jonathan smiled. "That was kind of him to say so."

T'Pol walked up to them, joining Jonathan at his side. 

"I'd like to introduce you to Commander T'Pol, Mrs Tucker. She was my first officer aboard Enterprise."

"And your bride-to-be, if I hear correctly." Jonathan looked a little taken aback, he hadn't realized his upcoming nuptials were public knowledge. 

"I'm pleased to finally meet you, T'Pol. Trip told me a lot about you," Mrs Tucker said, offering her hand. 

"It is good to meet you, Mrs Tucker," T'Pol replied shaking the hand that was offered. She wondered how much Trip had told his mother about her. 

"And Jon, don't look so shocked. You'll have to blame Ensign Sato for spilling the beans, but don't mind her, she meant well. And I'd like to offer my congratulations to both of you, and my best wishes for your future happiness. My only regret is Trip not being around to see you finally tie the knot."

"Mine too," Jonathan replied. 

"I'm very sorry for your loss," T'Pol added. She felt it was the least she could do. These kinds of situations were awkward. 

"Thank you, dear. I want to say thanks for being a good friend to Tripâ€”he said you helped him through a rough time, especially after Elizabeth's death. I know that meant a lot to him."

"He was a good friend to me as well, Mrs Tucker. He will be greatly missed by all of us."

T'Pol's intuition told her that Trip had been discreet about their one night affair so many years ago and never divulged anything to his parents. For this she was gratefulâ€”she hadn't wanted Mrs Tucker to go away thinking Trip had been hurt and used by her. 

Trip's father joined them at this point, giving Jonathan a hearty pat on the back and thanking him for his moving speech. Jonathan introduced Mr Tucker to T'Pol.

"Pleased to meet ya. Nice to put a face to the name," Charles noted. T'Pol thought Trip took after his father, the similarities were uncanny, it was almost as if she were looking at an older version of Trip. 

After exchanging polite pleasantries, the Tuckers excused themselves as they had other guests to speak to. 

Jonathan and T'Pol mingled with other people briefly and then spent the rest of the time with the senior crew who'd gathered together in one corner of the room. They spent the time exchanging stories about Trip and sharing in the memories together. 

By late afternoon, most of the guests had left. Jonathan and T'Pol bid goodbye to Mr and Mrs Tucker, once again offering their utmost sympathies. 

"Keep in touch, Jon. We'd like to hear from you now and again," Mrs Tucker requested.

"Sure thing," he smiled.

* * *

Jonathan removed his black jacket, hanging it back in his wardrobe. Taking off his tie, he undid the top two buttons of his white shirt. Kicking off his shoes, he walked into the living room and poured himself a whisky. 

He sat down next to T'Pol on the sofa. 

"You look tired," she noted.

"Yeah, I feel tired. It's been a long day."

"It has," she agreed, leaning on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her and drew her closer to him. 

"What you said about Trip...I'm sure it meant a lot to his family. I was surprised at your openness, especially what you said about our time in the Expanse."

"I felt it needed to be said. And it wasn't just Trip, I guess I wasn't really there for anyone in particular, was I?"

"Jonathan..." She didn't think this was the time to bring up these memories. Trip's memorial service had been painful enough; she didn't want him to start wallowing in guilt for something that had happened so many years ago. 

"No, it's okay. Yeah I know I probably shouldn't rehash it now, but sometimes I really wish I'd done things differently."

"I agree that you were very focused on the mission, but in a way I can understand that. You had a lot of responsibility riding on your shoulders. Besides, I'm sure we all have regrets about things that happened in the Expanse."

T'Pol had many regretsâ€”what had started out as a way for her to be closer to Jonathan and aid the crew in finding the Xindi had turned into a nightmare of drug addiction and loss of emotional control. Coupled with that she'd hurt a friend and used him. Yes, she was grateful for Trip's discretion and for his forgiveness. Just like Jonathan, she also wished she'd done things differently. 

Silence filled the room as both were lost in their thoughts. 

"You okay?" he asked, after a few minutes. 

"I believe so."

"You sound not sure."

"No, it's not that...I'm just ruminating."

"About Trip?"

"Yes."

"About you and Trip?" 

He tentatively asked the question. They'd never really discussed her relationship with his friend, yet his gut told him that's what was on T'Pol's mind. Something today had triggered those thoughts. 

When she'd told him that there'd been nothing between her and Trip except friendship on the day of his big speech, he hadn't enquired further and he'd taken her word for it. Her exact words had been that most of the time they'd been just friendsâ€”but that didn't mean all of the time. Basically at some point Trip and T'Pol had been romantically involved. He'd never cared to hear the details, but now wondered if T'Pol needed to speak about it.

"Yes," she answered. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

"Perhaps...we've never really discussed it, have we, Jonathan?"

He sat up straight and took a sip of the alcohol from his glass. "Not in detail, no."

"I was thinking how grateful I am that Mrs Tucker was ignorant of the fact that we'd ever been involved."

"Yes...it seemed that way," he agreed. 

"It was kind of her to offer her congratulations on our engagement."

"I thought so, especially under the circumstances."

"Indeed."

Silence again. 

"I used Trip," she blurted out, breaking the silence. "I am not proud of my actions. It wasn't even a romantic relationship, Jonathan."

Jonathan could tell she wanted to get this off her chest so encouraged her to continue. 

"Our so-called relationship consisted of one night spent together while I was under the influence of Trellium." She paused, the memory making her feel a little nauseous. 

"Do you want a glass of water?" Jonathan offered. She looked a little off-color. 

"Please."

He got up and walked over to the kitchen, retrieving a glass from one of the cupboards. As he filled the glass, he thought back to when she'd finally told him about her Trellium addiction. 

It was after they'd returned from the Expanse, and just before she'd been officially given her Starfleet title of Commander. She'd told him she didn't want to take the position under false pretences. He'd listened to her every word, at first not believing his ears, then slowly letting the information sink in. His initial reaction had been one of shock and he'd glared at her, speechless for around 30 seconds. Then he'd reprimanded her with that angry whisper of his. He couldn't comprehend why she'd do something so stupid. 

As she'd attempted to explain she also agreed that there had been no excuse whatsoever for her actions and she was prepared for any punishment he deemed fit. He'd responded by saying that he needed to think it over. Two days later he'd summoned her to his Ready Room aboard Enterprise. He told her that despite her error in judgement, she was still the best first officer in the fleet, and he couldn't imagine having any one else by his side. He was grateful that her conscience had bothered her to the point of confession, and he valued her honesty. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd been a saint in the Expanseâ€”they'd all made mistakes, hopefully they'd learn from them. 

He returned to her side, handing her the glass. 

She thanked him, took a sip and continued. "The following morning I brushed him off as if he'd been some lab rat I'd experimented on. I was neither encouraging of the relationship or apologetic in my use of him."

"I see. I had no idea. I thought it was a little more long term than that. At least that's what I'd heard..."

"Heard?"

"The gossip about you and Trip was rife aboard Enterprise."

"Yes I imagine it was." She took another sip of water, recalling the time Trip had warned her about shipboard gossip. She'd thought nothing of it, and responded that whatever was going on between them was nobody else's businessâ€”not that anything but neuropressure was going on. She'd had no idea these so-called rumours had reached the captain. 

"Did Trip wish to continue the relationship?" Jonathan had never been entirely sure what his friend's feelings for the Vulcan had beenâ€”whether it had been friendship, infatuation or something more. 

"I believe at first he did. We'd become close during our neuropressure sessions, but I assumed it was only friendship. When I thought it could be something more...well that night that we spent togetherâ€”I had planned it to prove a point."

"It was pre-meditated?" Jonathan was surprised.

"Yes, and believe me, I loathe saying this. I can't defend my actions except by saying that my judgement was completely skewed. When I realized that Trip found me attractive and enjoyed my company I experienced something I never had before as a Vulcan. I was flattered by his attentions. But then I learned he was spending time with a female MACO and I discovered a new emotion triggered by my Trellium usage."

"Jealousy?"

She hated to admit it. "Perhaps. I felt a little threatened. I'd enjoyed the attention and now felt as if I was going to lose it." She paused and took another sip of water. "Discussing this now, I feel as if I'm talking about another person."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Recalling the time I put the Osaarian in the airlock to get him to talk doesn't sound much like me either."

"No, it doesn't," she agreed, then continued with her story. "So one night during our regular neuropressure session I seduced him. And that was that." She placed her glass squarely on the table and stared out into the living room. She couldn't make eye contact with Jonathan at the moment. 

"He didn't find your behaviour out of the ordinary?" Jonathan tried to imagine how he might have reacted if T'Pol had come to him instead. Would he have caved or would he have questioned what was going on with her? He wanted to think it would have been the latter. 

"Not that I know of. We didn't really talk until the next day, and that was when I gave him the impression of using him like a laboratory experiment. I was cold, calculating and distant."

"You didn't want to further the relationship?"

"No. I returned to my cabin that night but found I couldn't sleep. I tried to meditate but to no avail. I knew what I'd done was wrong. A Vulcan in her right mind would never have done such a thing. Vulcans don't have one night standsâ€”usually they mate for life and with their bond mate. I had thought the experience would have been gratifying, but instead it elicited feelings of guilt and remorse. I knew then that I had to put a stop to it. In the morning I would be calm and collected, and try to put the Commander off any notions of furthering our liaison. I was concerned that he'd probably misinterpreted my actions as some sign of romantic affection for him. Instead, it had been a selfish actâ€”I had just wanted to prove that I was the first choice, and that I was the one that was really desired."

"So what happened after you talked?"

"It was awkward but we agreed to continue the neuropressure sessions. After speaking with him, I wondered if I hadn't made myself clear enoughâ€”that perhaps he was acting under the misconception that I did wish to continue the relationship. But during our next session together, I think he realized that's not what I wanted."

"Did something happen then?"

"No. The session was very clinical, more like between doctor and patient, than between friends or colleagues. I didn't make any attempt at explanations, but I believe my actions alone got the message across."

"I see."

"It wasn't until I addressed my problem with Trellium, and started to get treatment from Phlox that I tried to be Trip's friend and make up for my mistake. I think we both finally came to the agreement that we'd be better off as friends anyway."

"Right."

T'Pol continued, "Even before that, I think he had an inkling as to where my true feelings lied."

"He did? How?"

"When you went on your suicide mission to blow up the Xindi weapon, I locked myself up in your Ready Room. I found myself shedding tears for the first time in my life as your shuttle journeyed to its final destination. I couldn't watch it onscreen with the Bridge crew, so excused myself. I had no desire to make a fool out of myself in front of them. I was in there for several hours, and eventually Trip came in to find out what was going on with me. I think he heard the emotion in my voice and saw the tears in my eyes. 

Then when I said I was going to go down to the planet to try and negotiate with the Xindi myself, I think he believed I'd lost my mind. He accused me of trying to rescue you. I never had a chance to get into the shuttlepod because at that precise moment the Xindi attacked Enterprise."

Jonathan sat listening, again stunned by these revelations. When she'd told him she'd had feelings for him since before entering the Expanse, he'd been taken aback. Now listening to this, he again wondered how he could have been so blind. He remembered her impassioned plea in the corridor about not wanting him to die before he'd left on that mission. Her voice had been laced with emotion and her eyes had seemed watery. But he'd dismissed it, and got on with the job at hand. 

"You cried for me." The words weren't a question, but a statement. It was almost as if he had to speak it aloud to believe it. 

"Yes," she whispered. "I felt so lost and alone with you gone."

He brushed her cheek gently with his thumb, and then lightly kissed her. "I want to make sure you never feel that way again, T'Pol."

She returned his kiss, and rested her head on his chest. She knew Jonathan liked to play the role of protector, so she didn't argue on that point. While she acknowledged that those emotions had come to the fore because of her Trellium usage, she felt certain that even if she hadn't been under the drug's use, she still would have experienced a great sense of loss.

They sat like that for a while, neither one of them saying anything. T'Pol closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heartâ€”she found it soothing. Jonathan held her close, still mulling over the things she'd told him. 

"Are you alright with everything I've told you?" she asked. 

"Yes," he answered. "Besides, it's in the past. Whatever happened between you and Trip doesn't impact our relationship in anyway whatsoever, just as my past relationships won't."

"I know, but I still wanted to tell you this, and put it behind me once and for all. Do you think terribly of me?"

"T'Pol...we all make mistakes. I think it's time you forgave yourself."

She nodded. It was sound advice. She still couldn't completely understand her own motivations when thinking back to the time when she'd been injecting Trellium. It all seemed kind of hazy. She was grateful that despite hurting Trip, he'd seemed to forgive her and they'd become close friends. Just a few days before his death, she'd told him she would miss him now that the Enterprise crew would be going their separate ways. 

"On another note, I think I've learnt a valuable lesson," he mused. 

"Oh?"

"Don't believe everything you hear."

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. The rumours must have been hard to listen to." 

She imagined how it must have felt, and tried to put herself in his position. Well she didn't have to; she recalled how she felt when she learnt of his tryst with Captain Hernandez. Despite just having returned from Vulcan a married woman and having had Trip accompany her there; her feelings had remained steadfast for Jonathan. Hearing that he'd spent several days with the Columbia's new captain hadn't been easy. 

It had been made more difficult as now she dined alone with Jonathan. Trip was off dealing with his own feelings over her marriage, and was avoiding her so it was just she and Archer at the dinner table. Jonathan, who normally wasn't that open, mentioned he'd spent a few days with an old friend. He hadn't gone into great detail, but she'd already heard whispers amongst the crew of him and Hernandez. Him telling her about it personally only confirmed what she'd heard. She'd listened, nodding her head and playing with her salad. When Jonathan remarked if there was something wrong with her food, she'd merely replied she wasn't very hungry. 

"Well it wasn't fun. I didn't believe them at first. I assumed people just wanted some juicy story to tell to get their mind off the Xindi. I'd never thought Trip looked at you in that way, guess I was wrong. As time went on, the more I heard, the more I began to believe." 

He got up for a moment to stretch his legs, and headed to the window, gazing out at the shuttlepods flying past. T'Pol joined him. 

"And the more you withdrew?"

"I guess. Burying my head in my work was a great emotional painkiller." He noticed the pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't mean to sound so melodramatic."

"It is sad to think how we both had feelings for each other, but were at cross purposes."

"I agree, but at least we have found each other now."

"Yes." She rubbed his arm gently with affection. 

"To be honest T'Pol, I didn't have that much time to think about it, or maybe I just didn't want to dwell upon it," he said. "I don't think I was forced to face the notion of the two of you together until Lorian arrived on the scene. Then it was like someone punched me in the gut and I had to acknowledge it."

"Lorian was as much as a shock to me, as he must have been to you. You wondered if he was yours, didn't you?"

"I'll admit for a split millisecond the thought did cross my mind."

"There was no other reason why you would have asked Phlox."

"Well after the incident with the other Enterprise and learning that you and Trip had been married in an alternate timeline, I just accepted that you the two of you were involved, and I tried to be happy for you."

"That was magnanimous of you, Jonathan. But you never thought to ask me?"

"I didn't want to pry...besides it just seemed obvious."

"Yes, I suppose it must have."

Along that line of thinking, T'Pol wanted to question him about something else. "May I ask what exactly transpired between you and Captain Hernandez after we returned from the Expanse?" 

"Erika?" 

"Yes."

"Hmm...well I went into the mountains to be alone, and well...she followed me. We ended up spending the weekend together. But I told you all this once at dinner, years ago."

"I recall. The rumours in that instance aboard ship were that you were romantically involved with her. Is that true?"

"Oh. Well I guess it all depends on your interpretation of romantically involved. We did have a relationship once, many years ago when I was a commander and she was a lieutenant. We broke it off because of regulations. As for the time in questionâ€”I have to say I'm not proud to admit this, but it was nothing more than a one night stand."

"I see." So the rumours had been accurate. 

"It meant nothingâ€”absolutely nothing. In fact it was pretty unfair to her the way I acted, and it was unlike me. We just spent that one weekend together in the mountains and then I was out of her personal life forever. I probably would have told her to take a hike if it wasn't for the fact that I knew Trip was on Vulcan with you."

"Trip accompanied me as a friend."

"Sweetheart, I know that now. You have to put yourself in my mindset at the time. I was angry, guilty over my actions in the Expanse, and furious with Soval and Starfleet. I wasn't thinking straight. I went mountain climbing to try and de-stress and deal with some of these feelings. And then Erika turned up...and well I got side-tracked."

"I understand."

"You sure?" He didn't seem convinced. 

"Yes, Jonathan. I will admit at the time I did feel...a little envious of Captain Hernandez, but as you say it's in the past. And it appears that we have something in common: we both acted unfairly towards people who cared about us."

"Won't argue with you on that point."

He turned to face T'Pol and gently held her by the shoulders as he had so many times before. "Before we finish this discussion, I need to say one thing: I'm sorry, so deeply sorry for everything that happened in the Expanse. For not being there for you and becoming so unapproachable," he whispered, his voice tinged with regret. 

"If I could turn back time and redo it all again, I would. I wish you'd called me up on my behaviour and tried to knock some sense into me. I wish I'd gone to talk to you. But it's the past and I can't change it. I have to live with it," he told her. 

"I know. You are not entirely to blame, I could have spoken my mind and been direct." She paused, reflecting for a moment. "Jonathan, I think we both have regrets about a lot of things. I'm glad we have talked openly about these matters. It sets a good precedent for our future together...that we can discuss things even if they may not be pleasant."

"Communication is the lifeblood of any relationship, T'Pol. I've always been a firm believer in that."

"As have I." Her fingers caressed his stubbled cheek, then kissed it before moving onto his mouth. He wrapped her firmly in his arms as he lost himself in the warmth of her passionate lips. 

As they gently broke apart, T'Pol noticed it had stopped raining. She suggested they take Porthos for a walk and get some air. Jonathan thought that was a great idea, but that they should change. They both put on casual clothes, and headed out with Porthos at their heels.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after Trip's memorial service, Jonathan went to see Admiral Gardener to officially accept the position of Admiral. Gardener was more than pleased to welcome the former captain to the ranks, and shook his hand with enthusiasm. 

"This is what my fellow members on the Starfleet Council were hoping for," Gardener commented, "though I think they feared you'd never give up the exploring."

"Hmm...didn't want to at first, but it's the right move for me now."

"What changed your mind?"

"Personal circumstances."

"You keeping me in the dark on purpose, Jon or is it a state secret?"

"You haven't heard? I would have thought all of Starfleet knew by now."

"Guess I haven't kept up with local gossip. You gonna spill it then?"

"After Saturday my bachelor days are over, Frank." 

Whilst he'd never have called Admiral Forrest by his first name, he'd known Gardener since the NX Project days along with A.G. and Duvall when they'd all been competing to become Enterprise's first captain.

"Jonathan Archer is getting married? Wonders will never cease. And who's the unlucky lady?" he teased.

He'd thought T'Pol might have mentioned it to him when she'd seen him last week to discuss her career advancement, but obviously the subject hadn't come up. "I'll give you three guesses."

"I can't think of one woman who'd take you on, Jon, let alone three!" Gardener chuckled. "It's not Erika is it?" the Admiral finally asked after thinking it over.

"No, it's not Erika."

"I haven't seen Rebecca around in years, so I guess it's not her."

"Not Rebecca." 

"Oh I know! You correctly guessed the name Ruby picked out for her kids and she feels obligated in keeping her promise."

"No, you're not even close," Jonathan laughed. "Besides, I don't think anyone ever took Ruby seriously on that one." 

"Except Trip," said Gardener. 

"Right." Jonathan's demeanour changed. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for arranging that promotion for him."

"Was happy to do it, besides he'd have been bound to get it on his own in the very near future. I'm sorry about Trip. I know you guys were close."

"Thanks." 

They were interrupted when a call came through for Gardener. He asked Jonathan to wait while he took it. 

"Sorry about that, just council business."

"No problem."

"So when do you think you can officially start?"

"Think you could give me a month?"

"You planning on a long honeymoon, huh?"

Jonathan smiled. "Well not a whole month, but a few weeks. And I want to look for a new house."

"Okay, I think I can pull a few strings and get you a month's leave. If you need it, I could extend it to six weeks. That should give you ample time to settle into your new home."

"That would be great. Appreciate it, Frank."

"You gonna tell me who this mystery bride is or what?"

"Well you saw her last week and tried to talk her into becoming an Ambassador for her people."

Frank Gardener stood at his desk with the most surprised look on his face. "You're gonna marry Commander T'Pol?"

"Indeed."

"Jonathan 'I hate Vulcans' Archer is actually going to wed one?"

"I never hated Vulcans."

"You surely didn't love them as I recall. Didn't you say something to A.G. and me about strangling Soval the day you found out T'Pol had been assigned to Enterprise?"

"That was more than ten years ago, and it was only an expression. Besides, people change. T'Pol and I have been good friends for over nine years."

"And a little more I guess," Frank winked at him. "You sly dog, Jon!"

"Whatever that crude imagination of yours is conjuring up, you can stop right there. For the record nothing transpired between T'Pol and me while I was her superior officer. This is something that happened in the last few weeks."

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Let me guess you were in love with her for almost ten years but your principles got in the way and being the honorable man you are, you never confessed your true feelings? Am I warm?"

"Something along those lines."

"Well all I can say is you've got more integrity than me. You know Sarah used to be my first officer. We got married as soon as I got the promotion and she transferred to an Earth side position. But we'd been unofficially together for a few years. I think it's time Starfleet updated those fraternization rules."

"Probably a good idea."

"Well I'm happy for both of you, Jon. And you sure are gonna make it into the history books. Not only are you the man who aided in the forming of the Federation, but you'll be the first human to be in an interspecies marriage."

"I guess I will," Jonathan replied. 

"Well I know who to turn to if I need to smooth over Vulcan/Human relations. From the sounds of it you're gonna be married to the next Vulcan Ambassador."

"We hope so, but T'Pol isn't the only candidate."

"I'm sure she's a favourite. I know Soval's put in a good word for her."

"Yes, I'm hoping we hear the final decision before the wedding on Saturday."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed. So do I get an invite to this wedding?"

"There's going to be a ceremony at the Vulcan consulate and the invitations are being sent out today. Check your communiquÃ©s this afternoon."

"Sure will. Vulcan consulate, huh? If only your father could see you now. You've come a long way, Jon. I think he'd be really proud of his son."

"Thanks," Jonathan replied. "Well if there's nothing more, I better get on home. I have a hundred and one things to do."

Gardener bid him goodbye and congratulated him once more on his upcoming nuptials saying he looked forward to seeing both him and T'Pol on Saturday.

* * *

The next few days were very busy. T'Pol had fittings to attend to for the wedding gown she'd wear for the Vulcan ceremony. She'd designed it herself and selected a local dressmaker to make it. While the dressmaker was more than competent, it entailed standing in the garment for 1-2 hours at a time while adjustments were made so it fitted T'Pol's form perfectly. 

For the Earth ceremony she'd purchased a simple cream two piece suit with matching shoes. 

Jonathan was to wear Vulcan robes for the ceremony at the consulate. These needed to be made from scratch so he had to attend his own fittings. 

As well as getting their garments prepared they viewed several houses on or near the beach that might be suitable for them to move into once they returned from their honeymoon. Jonathan wanted something that wasn't too far from Starfleet, but wasn't situated too close to the bustling city. 

Then there were the honeymoon plans. T'Pol left that in Jonathan's hands. She said she trusted his judgement. He didn't want to make the decision entirely on his own so asked her what she preferred when he'd narrowed down the choices to around four or five. 

There was Hawaii, Australia, Bermuda or the Florida Keys. She'd perused the information on the different places and found that Hawaii intrigued her the most. It wasn't too far away, visiting the volcanoes would prove interesting and she knew Jonathan would love to get some body surfing in. 

As for her appointment to Ambassador, they'd both hoped to hear something before their wedding day arrived. She went to see Soval on Friday morning, the day before the wedding. When she returned to the apartment she informed Jonathan that selecting the right candidate was a lengthy process, and they probably wouldn't know the outcome till after they returned from Hawaii. 

"You sound a little despondent," Jonathan noted.

"No, I'm fine."

"You think there's a chance you might not get it?"

"There is always that possibility, Jonathan. I am the youngest candidate and probably considered more of a radical than the others. However, I believe I am T'Pau's favourite, but she alone cannot make the choice."

"She can't?"

"No, there has to be a vote taken by the appointed committee. Every person who sits on this committee needs to review each candidate, and of course this takes time."

"I hope you marrying a human won't be held against you."

She didn't answer but went to get herself a glass of iced tea from the refrigerator. It was a warm day and she was thirsty. 

"T'Pol?"

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"You do think that don't you?"

"I am uncertain. Perhaps if I was applying to be Ambassador to Mazar or Andoria, it might be considered a hindrance, but since I will actually be living here on Earth, I do not see why it would be looked upon as a negative."

"Okay." 

He went back to checking the current weather in Oahu on his computer screen. It was a balmy 78F, just perfect he thought. 

He turned around to look at T'Pol. She was standing by the living room window sipping her tea. Something wasn't rightâ€”his instincts told him she was upset. Sure she was Vulcan and kept her emotions locked up, but he knew her well enough by now to decipher her moods. And she didn't seem happy. 

He walked over to where she stood, positioning himself across from her. "Wanna tell me what's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I already told you earlier that I'm fine."

"T'Pol, I sense something is wrong. Would you rather not talk about it?"

Considering the fact that he was human and had no telepathic ability, she had to give him credit for being spot on. She hadn't wanted to trouble him with these thoughts; he was busy putting together the final plans for the ceremony tomorrow and their vacation that they departed for on Sunday. 

She'd thought he'd interpret her mood as just being her usual stoic self, but it seemed she couldn't keep anything from him, and he read her like a book. 

"Are you anxious about not getting the position of Ambassador?" he asked in response to her long silence. 

"No, it's not that."

"You having second thoughts about us?"

"Oh no, Jonathan. Not at all," she reassured him. She placed her empty mug on the coffee table and stepped into his space. He wound his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes momentarily. She breathed in his scent and found it comforting. "Tomorrow is the beginning of our lives together, I've eagerly awaited that day for a long time."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked her in a hushed tone, stroking her hair. 

"I wish my mother were alive to see me marry the right man. She was present at my wedding to Koss, but she knew I was under duress and only went through with it for her."

"And I'm sure she was proud of you for being so self-sacrificing."

"Yes, I believe she was," T'Pol agreed, turning her head to look up at Jonathan. "I guess there's no point in dwelling on this...but I can't seem to shake the thought. I wish she'd known how I really felt about you, and that you were the man I wanted to share my life with."

"Maybe she did?" he suggested. 

T'Pol thought back to those few days she'd spent with her mother in the caves in the Forge. There were so many things she wished she'd said. Instead she'd told her she didn't want anything to do with her, and how she regretted coming to the Forge to look for her. She wanted to take those words back now. 

But at least her mother had been proud of her. And she'd done what she thought was best for her daughter. She'd known T'Pol was differentâ€”how she'd always struggled with her emotions. Maybe she'd tried to understand her daughter's attachments to the humans.

After T'Pau had attempted to remove Surak's katra through the ritual, Jonathan had been knocked unconscious for around three hours. In that time, T'Pol had not left his side. Her mother had witnessed her agitation and concern as T'Pau tried to remove the katra, but with no success. She'd practically had to stop T'Pol running over and dragging Archer away. 

Jonathan was carried back to the cell by two Syrannites, T'Pol following closely behind. They laid him on the floor and left. T'Pol recalled the anxiety she'd felt over his well-being, wondering if he'd even wake up again. They'd told him the ritual could permanently damage his nervous system, but he'd agreed to go through with it. Well he hadn't been given much choice in the matter. 

T'Pol and Archer were left alone and the door to their cell locked. She tried to brush away some of the dirt from his face with a cloth. She was unsure how much time had elapsed with her just sitting there in silence, watching over the man she cared so much for, when she heard a key in the door, and heard the familiar creak of the hinges as it opened.

"T'Pol, I came to see how you are."

T'Pol's attention was temporarily averted from Archer as she turned to see her mother walk in. "I have nothing to say to you, Mother."

"I know you don't understand now, but if you let me explain."

"I don't wish to hear your explanations. My only concern at the moment is my Captain." She turned away from her mother who had seated herself in the corner. 

After a few minutes silence her mother spoke up. "You care for him a great deal." 

"He's my Captain."

"Yes, but your emotions for him run deeper than that."

"He's my friend. It is only natural that I care for him," T'Pol explained, a little concerned that her mother could read her so well. 

"When you brought Commander Tucker to our house a few months ago, I had thought it was him you were attached to. Now I see I was wrong. It's always been Captain Archer, hasn't it?"

T'Pol didn't answer but glanced back over her patient. He was breathing steadily, as if in a deep sleep. She just wanted him to awaken from it soon. She wished to see his bright green eyes smile up at her and reassure her that all was well. 

"You don't have to answer, T'Pol," T'Les continued. "But I think I finally understand why you've remained on Enterprise and why you followed the humans into the Expanse. You may rationalize your actions as loyalty to your captain and crew, but I believe I know you wellâ€”you did not wish to leave Archer's side."

"Mother, whatever your reasoning is, whether it be wrong or right, it is irrelevant at this moment. I'm a married womanâ€”entertaining feelings of any kind would be wrong."

"We cannot help what we feel, T'Pol. I'm not telling you to act on them, I'm just glad that I finally understand your true motivation."

A few minutes later Jonathan began to stir and their discussion came to an abrupt end. T'Pol, thinking back on it now, wondered if Jonathan was correct. It seemed apparent her mother had been well aware of her feelings for him. 

"It seems you are right," she told Jonathan. "She told me I had feelings for you, that time when you were unconscious in the cell."

"Do you feel better for remembering that?" 

"Yes. How did you know? You were unconscious at the time."

"Remember what I told you on the beach that day? That I felt close to you again when we were in the Forge?"

"Yes," she answered.

"I could tell how concerned you were about me and just theorized that perhaps your mother had picked up on it as well."

"I see."

Jonathan hugged her closer. "Feel any better?" he asked again. 

"A little. I still wish she was going to be there tomorrow."

"I know. And believe me I can empathise. There's nothing I'd want more than my father to be here tomorrow." 

She'd been wrapped up in her own thoughts about her mother. Of course Jonathan would want his father at his wedding. It was the most natural thing in the world. What was unnatural for him was losing his father at the age of twelve. 

"I believe we can empathise with each other then, both being parentless."

He nodded. 

"Thank you," she whispered, pressing her lips to his briefly. 

"For what?"

"For just being you," she explained. 

He smiled. "You're welcome."

"And for being more logical than me right now, and for loving me all these years, even when it must have been painful for you."

"I think there were times when it was painful for both of us," he added. 

"Yes."

They were quiet for a few minutes, just wrapped in each other's arms thinking about the past and the bright future that lay before them. Tomorrow would be the culmination of their hopes and dreams. 

"Why don't I make some lunch?" Jonathan suggested. "You must be hungry."

"A little."

He walked over to the fridge and started taking out all her favourite salad ingredients. "I'll assist you," she offered. 

"I can manage, why don't you relax on the sofa and I'll make you some mint tea?"

"No, I'd like to help."

"Okay," he agreed and passed her the chopping board and a knife. "You don't have another fitting this afternoon do you?"

"No. The final adjustments were made yesterday. I have no plans for this afternoon. This evening, however are another matter."

"Oh?" he asked, curious as to what these plans were.

"It seems I've been coerced into what Ensign Sato calls a bridal shower. I did not wish to injure her feelings, so agreed to attend."

"Don't worry, it's painless."

"Will it entail getting wet?"

Jonathan laughed. "No, sweetheart. Hoshi didn't explain?"

"She said she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Okay, well I don't want to spoil it then, but I can tell you that the word shower shouldn't be interpreted as getting wet."

T'Pol looked confused. "Then what does it mean?"

"You'll find out tonight, just be patient."

"Very well."

"So if you're free this afternoon, there's somewhere I'd like to take you."

"Another house to view?"

"No, the agent never called me back about that last beach property we wanted to check out. I guess we'll have to wait till we get back from our honeymoon."

T'Pol questioned him further as to where he wanted to take her, but he told her to wait and see. They finished their lunch and departed.

* * *

He'd been planning to come here ever since returning to Earth, but hadn't made time for it. It seemed appropriate to come todayâ€”the day before his wedding. He'd thought to come alone, but after his discussion with T'Pol this morning about their parents, it seemed very right in bringing her here. 

He held her hand as they walked through the cemetery. They turned a corner and walked a few paces, arriving at the correct place. Together they stood in silence, looking at the marble gravestone. It read Henry Archer 2076-2124, beloved husband of Sally Archer and father of Jonathan Archer. 

"Dad, there's someone important I want you to meet," Jonathan began, still holding T'Pol's hand tightly. "I wish you were here to see her for yourself, and I can just imagine you'd be smiling from ear to ear. She's my bride-to-be, and tomorrow we're getting married. And Dad...she's a Vulcan. She's even going to take Ambassador Pointy Ears' place at the Consulate, imagine that."

Jonathan pictured his father's image in his mind, and saw Henry smiling. He imagined him making some teasing comment about how did Jonathan ever get hooked up with such a beautiful woman. On a serious note he knew his father would have been happy for him, not just that he was getting married, but that things between humans and Vulcans had been smoothed over to the point that one was marrying the other. 

"And Dad, one other thingâ€”I love her." Jonathan paused, glancing at T'Pol and giving her a smile. "She brings me such joy and happiness, and makes me complete. I know you always said when you married mom that she was your soulmate. Well I finally know what you meant by that. T'Pol is my soulmate."

T'Pol stood by in silence, taking in every word. She was moved by Jonathan's emotional expressions. 

He released T'Pol's hand and asked her for the bunch of flowers she'd been carrying in her free hand. She passed them to him. He moved closer to the grave, crouching down and placed them carefully by the marble stone. 

"I love you, Dad."

Jonathan's whisper was barely audible but T'Pol's superior hearing allowed her to pick it up. His tone was melancholy. 

"There's not a day goes by when I don't think of you. I miss you." The words were spoken softly and with emotion. T'Pol could hear the crack in his voice and felt certain his eyes, if she could see them, would contain unshed tears. 

He stood up and rejoined her. She intertwined their hands together, and Jonathan gripped hers tightly. Together they headed back towards the exit in silence, both lost in thought.

"Thank you for coming, T'Pol," he said as he opened he door for her to get into the car. He got into the driver's side and turned the engine on. 

"Thank you for bringing me. I wish I could have met your father."

"Me too. He'd have liked you," Jonathan smiled at her, "...a lot."

He put the car into gear and they drove off back to the apartment.

* * *

The next morning, the day Jonathan Archer had been anticipating for at least the last ten years finally arrived: his wedding day. 

He jumped out of bed and with a spring in his step walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. T'Pol hadn't spent last night with him, as she'd attended the bridal shower Hoshi had organized. He knew she hadn't been keen on the idea, but hadn't wanted to hurt Hoshi's feelings so had acquiesced. He wondered how she'd got on and what gifts Ensign Sato and the other girls had bought for his soon-to-be Vulcan bride.

He was due to meet T'Pol at the courthouse at noon for the civil ceremony. He made himself a large breakfast of eggs, pancakes, and hash browns. He had quite an appetite this morning. 

After finishing his meal he glanced at the clock on the wallâ€”he still had at least 90 minutes before he needed to leave for the courthouse, and it wouldn't take him that long to get ready. He felt a little antsy so decided to go for a run, he decided it might calm his nerves. 

_I'm nervous?_  
  
Jonathan ran unaccompanied. Porthos was already with Phloxâ€”he'd be staying with the doctor while Jonathan and T'Pol were in Hawaii. He decided to run as far as the Palace of Arts and then head back. 

As his feet pounded against the pavement thoughts flitted through his brain. Would he be a good husband? Could he make T'Pol happy? Would she be content living on Earth? What if she got tired of him? 

He didn't like the direction his thoughts were taking. Was he insecure? He knew T'Pol cared about him, and probably did love him in her own Vulcan way. Okay, so she hadn't uttered the words "I love you" but so what? Didn't mean she wasn't happy and that she didn't care about him. 

He'd told her their first night together that it didn't matter and that he didn't need to hear them. But now he wasn't so sure. Or was this just last minute nerves?

"Probably cold feet," he muttered under his breath. He was sure all husbands-to-be went through the same mental dialogue. True, he was the first man to marry a Vulcan woman, so the circumstances were a little different. 

So why did he feel a little keyed up and nervous? He felt fine about going to the courthouse, but was a tad apprehensive about the whole Vulcan ceremony. He imagined a whole group of Vulcans in the room boring holes into his back from their disapproving stares, while watching one of their kind join herself to a member of an inferior race. 

Oh now he was really letting his imagination run away with him! Vulcans didn't feel that way anymore. The Federation treaty had been signedâ€”everyone was looked upon as equal. Well that was the general idea at least. Despite that the Vulcans did still seem to have that aloof superior air about them, but that was probably something they couldn't help. 

He arrived at the Palace of Arts a little out of breath. He hadn't realized how fast he'd been running. He sat down on a bench by the lake that fronted the large rotunda and slowed his breathing. He watched mothers with their children walk by, a young couple hand in hand, and an older gentleman walking his Labrador. For them this was just an ordinary day and they were partaking in daily activities. 

For Jonathan this day marked the start of a whole new life. A life he'd share with T'Pol. He wanted it to work, and he'd make sure that it did. In fact he was determined. He knew there'd be problems along the wayâ€”there was no such thing as a trouble-free marriage. But he hoped they'd be able to work through their differences when they arose and emerge with their relationship stronger than ever. 

When he'd exited the apartment he'd noted that it was a cloudy day. Now the sun, which had been hiding behind the clouds, came out and seemed to shine directly on him. Jonathan smiled broadlyâ€”luck was on his side today. He felt very positive about everything, and even his nerves about appearing before a group of Vulcans seemed to settle. 

He lifted himself off the bench and began to jog home.

* * *

Jonathan showered when he got home, and then started to dress. He found his thoughts turning to Trip as he did so. He'd have been here with him, joking and teasing him about finally giving up bachelor-hood. He'd probably even have got him stinking drunk the previous night at some wild bachelor party he'd have organized. Malcolm had actually attempted to put something together but Archer had practically made it an order that he didn't want anything done. Somehow it just didn't feel right without Trip. 

He slipped on his suit jacket and gazed at his reflection in the mirror, straightening his tie. His appearance seemed satisfactory. 

Half an hour later he was pacing the corridor at the courthouse waiting for the others to appear. Hoshi and Phlox were coming as witnesses and T'Pol would travel with them, as she'd spent the night in her Starfleet apartment. Five minutes passed and he spied the three of them approaching. 

T'Pol looked amazing. She wore a beautifully tailored cream suit consisting of a short jacket and skirt that finished just above her knee. Around her neck was a thin gold chain. 

"I missed you last night," she whispered into Jonathan's ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She noted how handsome he looked dressed in a grey suit with a white shirt and dark tie. 

"We'll make up for it tonight," he promised, with a twinkle in his eye. He offered T'Pol his arm and they walked in together for the civil ceremony. 

Hoshi and Phlox watched on, happy to see their captain and first officer finally find the happiness they truly deserved. Hoshi thought they made a perfect coupleâ€”watching them over the years serve on Enterprise side by side she'd hoped they'd finally realize what they meant to each other. When Archer had contacted her about 3 weeks ago telling her T'Pol had spent the night, she'd known something was afoot, and didn't believe any of her captain's explanations. 

Not long after that incident Archer had invited her and Phlox to dinner with him and T'Pol. She'd been curious to find out what was going on and of course had accepted. When they'd asked her to be a witness at their civil ceremony she'd felt honored. Now she watched on with pleasure as the handsome couple exchanged rings and vows of love. 

T'Pol had asked Jonathan for a Vulcan wedding, and that was taking place later this afternoon at the Vulcan consulate. She had assumed this Earth ceremony would be just a formality and in a way it was just that: signing papers and making their union legal. 

But the emotions in Jonathan's voice as he promised to love and cherish her till death parted them did not escape her. Her eyes were fixed on his face, and she saw written in his eyes his love for her. She knew he'd waited for this moment a long time. He'd been a patient man. She hoped she could bring him the happiness he deserved. 

With all legalities in order, the newly married Mr and Mrs Archer left the building arm in arm en-route to Sausalito.

* * *

Jonathan looked into the mirror to check out his appearance. Hmm...not bad, he thought; Vulcan robes actually suited him. His robe was a deep wine color with gold trimming. Underneath that he wore black pants and a black shirt with a high collar in the Vulcan style. 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in."

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Hoshi explained as she walked into his dressing room. "Hmm...nice outfit. Very becoming, sir."

"Hoshi, you don't have to call me sir anymore. I'm not your commanding officer."

"I know but I'm used to it. Don't ask me to start calling you Jonathanâ€”it just wouldn't seem proper."

"Okay," he laughed. "So how's the bride doing?" He knew Hoshi had been helping T'Pol dress. 

"Wait till you see her, Captain. She'll knock your socks off!"

He smiled at Hoshi's expression. 

"Large turnout?" he asked. 

"I believe everyone you invited are seated and awaiting your appearance."

Checking himself over one more time in the mirror, he left to join the guests. Hoshi accompanied him down the corridor, directing him to the right entrance and told him she was returning to T'Pol to make sure the bride was ready. 

He nodded and entered the room where his wedding would take place. It was simply decorated with plain furnishings and a few statues of Surak. Rows of lit candles provided illumination. There were wooden benches for people to sit on, which were now filled with the guests who'd come to witness his nuptials. As far as he was aware this place was normally used for meditation, Kolinahr and weddings. 

He walked to the front of the room where the Vulcan priest was waiting to perform the ceremony. He scanned the audience, recognizing most of the faces. His senior staff were all present along with Admiral Gardener. Soval was there of course, and a few colleagues T'Pol had worked with at the Vulcan consulate before being assigned to Enterprise. 

He took his position and waited for T'Pol. The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. He heard a door creak open and the bride made her appearance, walking down the aisle towards him. 

He'd never seen her look more beautiful. She was decked out in a long dark green velvet gown, embroided with gold thread around the waist and skirt. Around her neck she wore a small necklace with the symbol of the IDIC. Resting on the back of her head was a thin greenish veil. 

After all this time she would finally be his and his patience had been rewarded. He held out his hand to her that she took and they both kneeled down on the floor in front of the Vulcan priest. They touched fingers in the Vulcan way as the priest proceeded to bless them and their union.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan and T'Pol left the Vulcan Consulate amongst a flurry of congratulations from their human guests and more muted best wishes from the Vulcan attendees. 

As they exited the building they were showered with rice and confetti by Hoshi, Malcolm, Phlox and a few other Enterprise crew members they'd rounded up to assist them. 

T'Pol seemed puzzled by the practice. Jonathan, noticing her confusion whispered into her ear that it was a human tradition to signify good luck. 

As they approached the gates, T'Pol had expected to see the white limousine they'd arrived in from the courthouse but instead there was a white horse drawn carriage. 

"Your carriage awaits, Mrs Archer," Jonathan announced offering his hand to help her up into it, and then joining her. Once they were both seated, the driver pulled on the reins and the horses trotted off. 

"What happened to the limousine?" she inquired.

"I thought this would be more romantic."

"I see," she replied. "It will take longer to reach the reception. Our guests will be there before us." Glancing around she'd noticed Hoshi, Phlox, Malcolm and their other guests piling into cars.

"I'm in no hurry, are you?"

"No, but I would not like to keep anyone waiting."

"Don't worry, the restaurant is less than two miles from the Consulate. We'll be there soon enough. Relax, T'Pol. Try to enjoy the moment." He smiled at her and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

T'Pol did as he advised and leaned back into her seat. She began to find the experience rather pleasant. As they drove along the coast she watched the waves crash against the shore turning from a deep blue into a foaming white soaking the beach. She found the breeze gently blowing through her hair pleasing. The rhythmic clip clop of the horses' shoes against the asphalt was almost musical. 

All too soon they arrived and T'Pol lamented the journey had not been longer. Jonathan offered his hand as she climbed down out of the carriage. She strolled over to the driver to thank him, and asked if the horses were friendly. The driver assured her that they were. She approached the one on her left, gently stroking his flank and then coming up to the front. Both horses were white, and reminded her of the Lipizzaner horses of Vienna she'd read about once. She asked the driver what their names were. 

"The one you just stroked is called Aramis and the other one is Athos."

T'Pol recognized the names. "After the Musketeers?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"My husband's dog is called Porthos." She stroked Aramis' face, wishing she had something to give him like an apple or carrot. 

"A good choice of name," the driver replied.

"I always thought so," Jonathan interjected, joining T'Pol.

She moved over to Athos, patting him gently on the nose. 

"I had no idea you liked horses so much," Jonathan commented.

"They are graceful creatures."

"I'll have to take you riding some time. I think you'd like it."

"I don't know how."

"Nothing like the present to learn, is there, sweetheart?"

She nodded in agreement. They both thanked the driver once more, and made their way into the restaurant to join their guests. 

Jonathan followed T'Pol in and then excused himself for a few minutes. He wanted to change back into the outfit he'd worn for the civil ceremony. While T'Pol had commented that she found the Vulcan robes most becoming, she understood that it might not be practical for him to wear them all day. She certainly didn't want him tripping up on them. 

Ten minutes later he returned to her side and seated himself at the main table. He glanced around the room, noting that not everyone had taken their seats yet, a few were still milling around engaged in conversation with other guests. He spied Malcolm talking to a pretty Vulcan woman from the Consulate, no doubt one of T'Pol's former associates. Maybe Malcolm had a thing for Vulcansâ€”Jonathan knew of his attraction to T'Pol. He smiled to himself. 

The restaurant staff had begun to serve the guests. The cuisine was both Vulcan and human to accommodate all attendees. Enterprise's chef was now working here as head chef, and he'd been the one to recommend the establishment to Jonathan as a location for the reception. Jonathan had checked the place out and satisfied that it was the right size had reserved it for this afternoon. Having Chef in charge of all the food was an added bonus as he was more than capable of putting together some tasty Vulcan dishes for the Vulcan wedding guests. 

Everyone was rather hungry, so the speeches were delegated to after the main meal. Admiral Gardner went first, congratulating the newly-weds, wishing them all the best, and toasted the future good relations of Vulcans and humans. His words were greeted with loud applause. 

Doctor Phlox, who'd prepared a few words went next. 

"When T'Pol first came onboard Enterprise, the tension between her and the Captain was so thick you could cut it with a knife. They weren't enemies, but they certainly didn't like each other. But within a few weeks of them working together, I began to watch the hostility and distrust turn to mutual respect and co-operation. I knew that observing the two of them over the course of the next few years would undoubtedly prove interesting. 

I was not wrong. Within a year of serving together they were close friends who trusted each other implicitly. I even began to hypothesize that the captain had feelings for the sub-commander, and brought it up once. Of course he strenuously denied it all, but I knew better." Phlox was grinning from ear-to-ear as he recounted all of this. Jonathan hoped he wouldn't go into too much detail and embarrass him. 

"The captain could deny it all he wanted, his actions spoke louder than words. And when T'Pol came to ask me why I'd chosen to stay aboard Enterprise and enter the Delphic Expanse, I had an inkling that her feelings for the captain were swaying her in her decision to join us.

The Captain and his Vulcan have come a long way together. No one could be happier than me to see them both joined in matrimony. I raise my glass to Captain Archer and Commander T'Pol."

Enthusiastic applause and clinking of glasses were heard around the room as Phlox seated himself. Jonathan smiled at him and mouthed a silent thank you, grateful that Phlox hadn't gone into greater detail about the night he'd suggested Archer was attracted to T'Pol. 

Jonathan went next. He thanked all the guests for coming and for their well wishes. He then turned to Soval. "Ambassador, I owe you a special thank you."

Soval looked perplexed, not sure what Archer was referring to. 

"If you hadn't assigned T'Pol to Enterprise ten years ago, I doubt we'd all be gathered here today celebrating my wedding. I may have wanted to knock her on her ass and strangle you at the time for putting a Vulcan on my Bridge, but in hindsight I can only be eternally grateful. So thank you."

"You are welcome, Captain. And just for the record, you should also thank yourself. If you hadn't been so irrational, emotional and illogical I may not have requested that you take along a Vulcan first officer." 

Jonathan laughed at what he assumed was the Ambassador trying to be funny. 

"I'm not joking, Archer. I'm pleased to see your temperament has slightly improved over the years." Soval's tone was serious. "No doubt living with T'Pol will serve to improve it even more."

"No doubt." Jonathan replied in agreement. It seemed Soval enjoyed teasing him. 

"Moving on, there's a special lady I want to thank for coming today. I hope I can be worthy of her. I've loved her for a long time, thinking nothing would ever come of those feelings, but it seems fate had something else in store for me. I consider myself one very lucky guy. So I raise my glass in honor of my new brideâ€”T'Pol."

Everyone followed suit, as Jonathan sat down. He and T'Pol clinked their champagne glasses together, taking a sip each, then he kissed her gently. She seemed a bit surprised at this move, she wasn't one for displays of affection in public, but she permitted it nonetheless, with this being a special occasion. 

Lieutenant Reed stood up next. It was obvious he was inebriated, he was having trouble standing up straight. After wishing the couple all the best for the future, he made some remark about how he'd always admired T'Pol's derriere and what a lucky man Archer was. Jonathan laughed but quickly composed himself when T'Pol shot him a look of disapproval.

"Don't mind Malcolm, sweetheart. He won't remember any of this tomorrow, I promise," he whispered in her ear.   
"He won't but my Vulcan associates will. I feel a little awkward for them." 

"Well maybe they should drink some more champagne, that way they won't remember it?" he suggested with a twinkle in his eye. 

She didn't get a chance to reply as Hoshi announced it was time to cut the cake, which Chef had laboured over for hours. T'Pol had consulted with him on what would be appropriate. She'd told him she would only partake of a small slice symbolically but she wanted it to be something that Jonathan and the human guests would enjoy. She knew none of the Vulcans would want any. Chef had suggested various recipes and they'd gone with a lemon madeira covered in lemon icing with a buttercream filling. 

They stood up from the table and walked over to the three tier cake. Sat atop the cake made from marzipan was a miniature T'Pol in a green dress holding hands with a miniature Jonathan, dressed in Vulcan robes. 

"Nice touch," Jonathan whispered to her as he spied their miniatures. He hadn't seen the cake up close yet.

"Chef suggested it."

Together they cut the cake while the official photographer snapped a few photos. They shared the first slice together, and then invited others to line up for a slice. To T'Pol's amazement she noticed Soval in the queue. 

"Ambassador, I had no idea you had a sweet tooth," she told him as he came to collect his slice. 

"Let's keep that between you and me," he asked. "Living on Earth for so long, I've found I like to indulge now and then. I'm sure no one at the Consulate needs to hear of this."

"Of course not." She assured him of her discretion, whilst finding the incident rather amusing. 

Jonathan ended up eating three slices, not including the one he'd shared with T'Pol. "This is really delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Chef's idea?" he asked. 

"A joint decision. We went over the recipes meticulously. I thought this would be your preference."

"Thanks, it's great. Sure you won't have another slice?"

"No, the one I had earlier will suffice."

"That was only half," he said. "Want a bite?" 

He gathered a mouthful from his third slice onto a fork and offered it to her. Not wanting to offend him, she accepted. She knew how much he liked to share food, especially desserts, just like that night in the restaurant when he'd insisted she have apple pie with him. 

He smiled as he watched her eat. Taking a napkin he wiped away a smidgen of buttercream at the corner of her mouth. 

"Thank you."

Once everyone had finished their desserts and their champagne glasses had been replenished, the band began to play, and guests made their way to the dance floor. Of course, it was insisted upon that the bride and groom dance the first dance. 

T'Pol was thankful that since getting engaged Jonathan had taught her a few basic dance moves, as he'd explained there would probably be dancing at the reception. She wasn't proficient enough to win any competitions, but she was a quick learner. 

Jonathan led her to the dance floor, wrapping an arm around her waist. As the music began they were the only couple to be dancing. T'Pol asked him why this was so, and he explained it was viewed as a courtesy to the bridal couple. She wished others would join, she didn't care for being the center of attention. 

She soon forgot about that as Jonathan guided her around the dance floor in an effortless waltz. Everything else seemed to fade into the background; her eyes were only focused on his emerald ones, finding them hypnotising. Dancing with him was magical; it felt as if she were floating on air. 

As the dance came to a close, she whispered in his ear. "Can we go outside on the balcony for a moment?"

He nodded and they walked across the room. Jonathan opened the French glass door for his bride, and she stepped through it as he followed. 

The restaurant was situated fronting the bay. From the balcony there was an impressive view of downtown San Francisco which was directly in front, and to the right hand side one could see the Golden Gate Bridge. T'Pol stepped over to the balcony's edge, grasping the iron wrung bars and studied the view intently. 

She inhaled the crisp sea air, finding it refreshing. The restaurant had started to feel stuffy and overly warm. The cool bay breeze on her skin revived her. 

She fiddled with the pin at the back of her head, releasing it and freeing her hair of her green veil. 

"Was it uncomfortable?" Jonathan asked.

"Not when I put it on earlier, but it was starting to bother me. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not," he answered, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she gazed out on the view of San Francisco. He nipped at her neck affectionately. "Thank you for the dance."

"You're a good teacher. I thought I did rather well."

"You were the perfect partner, I hope I have the pleasure at least one more time today."

"I believe that can be arranged," she replied. 

"I look forward to it," he smiled. 

There was silence for a few moments as T'Pol continued to study the view of the bay, focusing her eyes on a large cargo ship as it sailed under the Golden Gate. The Pacific appeared to be endless, an expanse of deep blue water traversing many miles with bottomless depths. Coming from a desert world, the ocean fascinated her and she found watching the water as it lapped against the rocks and sand calming. 

Today was the start of a new life. While she appeared calm and stoic on the outside, inside she was experiencing a whole range of emotions. She acknowledged that as a Vulcan today was one of the most important days of her life. She'd pledged herself to this man in matrimonyâ€”a decision no Vulcan took lightly. She had no doubts about her choice of mate or the decision to marry him. If anything, it was the wisest decision she'd made in her life.

She hoped she could be all that he needed and wanted, and that she would not disappoint in any way. She was fiercely determined to make this relationship work and had not taken either her human or Vulcan vows lightly. 

She felt tinges of what she could only call excitement in the pit of her stomach. It was a new experience and one she liked. There was so much to look forward to. This wonderful, caring, handsome, intelligent man was now her husband. That thought alone enthralled her. 

Jonathan wondered if something was wrong, T'Pol was very quiet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Did Malcolm's comment upset you?"

"Not at all. Did I appear upset?"

"You didn't seem happy."

"I've been aware of Lieutenant Reed's fascination for that part of my anatomy for a long time, I just didn't expect him to go around making it public."

"Well like I said he'll probably forget about it tomorrow, or remember it and feel really embarrassed."

"Yes, I surmise you are correct."

Jonathan was still concerned and wondered if anything else was wrong. He reminded himself that she was Vulcan and he shouldn't expect her to act like a human bride. But he still needed the vocal reassurance that all was well. 

"So you sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Yes, why do I not seem so?"

"You seem very serious."

"Is that bad?" she questioned. 

"No."

"Then what is the problem, Jonathan?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

If she'd been human she would have smiled. She turned around to face him, looking directly into his eyes, her eyes lighting up in a smile-like fashion. "I am sound in body and mind, my dear husband. There is no need to be concerned. I'm feeling contemplative." 

"Okay."

"Are you feeling insecure?" she asked him. 

"I'd like to think you're as happy as me about today."

Didn't he know she was? Maybe it didn't seem apparent. This was something she needed to remember. Humans could become insecure and required reassurance of their mate's affections from time to time. She caressed his cheek. He was so dear to her. 

"If I appear serious it does not mean I am unhappy. A wedding day is a sombre and serious occasion for a Vulcan woman. I'm mulling over the event and my change in circumstance. And yes I'm happy, as happy and content as I could possibly be for someone of my race."

That was all he needed to hear. He leaned forward planting a kiss on her lips. She returned it, grateful that the balcony was deserted except for the two of them. 

"Mmm...that was pleasing," she gasped, as they broke apart. "I like having you to myself," she whispered, nibbling at his neck. 

"We can leave soon if you like. I don't think many of our guests will notice our absence, at least not the human ones. Seems plenty of them are taking Malcolm's lead and getting rather sloshed."

"Soon, yes. Though I promised you one more dance."

"Indeed you did. Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm. She took it willingly, and they walked back into the restaurant.

* * *

"Can you slip the keycard in for me?" Jonathan asked T'Pol, unable to do so himself as he carried his bride in his arms. 

"This really isn't necessary, if you just put me downâ€”" she suggested.

"Humor me, sweetheart. Earth tradition and all, remember?"

She did as he asked, slipping in the card with one hand while her other arm was wrapped around his neck. The door opened and Jonathan carried his bride over the threshold. 

He released her after they entered the apartment and went to lock his front door, returning to her side a few seconds later. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck playfully.

"Alone at last, Mrs Archer," he whispered.

"Indeed."

She turned around to face him and started to undo his tie, throwing it onto the sofa. She opened the top two buttons of his shirt and then helped him slip his jacket off. 

"Thanks."

"I thought you'd be more comfortable," she told him. 

"I am," he smiled, encircling her waist, then lowering his lips to hers. 

T'Pol closed her eyes, savouring the moment. 

"I love you, T'Pol." He knew he'd told her that enough times and she didn't really need to be reminded, but he liked saying it. 

Her response was non-verbal as she kissed him back. 

"Shall we open the champagne?" she suggested, knowing he'd put a bottle in the fridge to cool yesterday. 

"Great idea." He jogged over to the kitchen, opening the fridge door and retrieving the bottle. She followed, taking two champagne flutes out of the kitchen cupboards and placing them on the counter while Jonathan worked on releasing the cork. 

"You've taken quite a liking to champagne." The cork was being stubborn and not wanting to budge. 

"We've been partaking of it rather frequently," she responded. "Do you need some help?"

"Sure, why not. You're the stronger one after all," he smiled. He passed the champagne to her. 

In one swift stroke the cork came flying off and both of them were sprayed with foam as the liquid escaped. 

"Guess we'll both have to get out of these champagne soaked clothes, huh?" he laughed. 

"That would be prudent." She hoped her dress wouldn't be permanently ruined. 

"It'll wash out, don't worry," he said, noting her concerned look. 

"Perhaps you could put the champagne on ice for later? I'd like to change now."

"Sure, no problem. Need any help?"

"That would be appreciated. I don't believe I can reach the fasteners on this dress. Hoshi helped me earlier."

They walked into the bedroom together. Jonathan removed his shirt, as it was beginning to stick to him and placed it in the washing basket. He then returned to her and started to work on the fasteners. 

"Just how many of these are there?" he asked, as he began to fiddle with them. They were small and metallic and required precision to release them. 

"Plenty, I believe."

"You're telling me," he said. "Sweetheart, can you move slightly to the left? That way we're more directly under the light." She did as he requested. "Thanks."

Finally she was free of the dress and climbed out of it. "I appreciate your assistance." She draped her arms around his neck, giving him a gentle peck on the lips. 

"You're welcome."

She told him she was going to take a quick shower and she'd return within a few minutes. 

Ten minutes later the bathroom door opened and his eyes drank in the most beautiful sight he'd ever beheld. He'd thought nothing could top her Vulcan wedding gown earlier today, but this...she looked sultry and beautiful all rolled into one. 

"Jonathan?" She noted his eyes seemed fixated on her. 

He exhaled. "Wow...you look...I can't think of an appropriate adjective that would do you justice."

"Jonathan, don't exaggerate."

"I'm not. Black really is your color. Where on earth did you get that?"

The "that" in question was a low cut black negligÃ©e that finished just above her knees. 

"Hoshi thought you'd like it," she answered, her face betraying an amused expression.

"Hoshi? She got you this?"

"Yes, last night at the bridal shower."

"Oh right, I'd forgotten to ask you how that went. Well she's got great taste."

He got up off the bed and was about to take her in his arms when he remembered he was all sticky from the champagne. He needed to take a shower. 

"It was an interesting experience. Everyone was very generous," she told him. 

"So you had a good time then?"

"Yes," she paused, "...but I still missed being with you." She stepped closer to him, but he moved away.

"Let me wash the champagne off first, okay?"

"It is of no consequence." She kissed his lips and neck, then lapped at his chest with her tongue. He did indeed taste of champagne. 

"T'Pol, can you hold that thought?" He really needed that shower. 

"As you wish."

She watched him walk into the bathroom and heard him turn the shower on. She made her way into the kitchen and retrieved the open champagne out of the fridge and the two glasses that were on the counter top, carrying them into the bedroom. 

She placed the bottle and the two glasses on Jonathan's bedside and poured the bubbling liquid into them. She took a small sip from one of the glasses. He was right, she had acquired a taste for the drink. The sensation of the effervescent liquid travelling down her throat and warming her stomach was pleasant. 

Jonathan emerged from the bathroom dressed in black pyjama bottoms that hung loosely on his hips. His hair was damp and he was towel drying it as he walked in. 

She handed him his glass. 

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip. He hung the wet towel on a chair and turned his attention to his bride.

"So, where were we?"

"Holding a thought."

"Right." He smiled at her reply and took another sip from his glass. "I think a toast is in order."

She raised her glass in anticipation, expecting him to run on for a few sentences. Instead the toast was simple.

"To us."

They clinked their glasses together and finished off the liquid, returning the now empty glasses to his bedside table.   
"Come here," he beckoned to her in his husky bedroom voice. She took the two steps forward necessary to be in his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist. They remained like that for a few moments, her head resting on his chest while he ran his fingers in gentle circles across her bare back. 

Then he captured her mouth with his own, kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. Next he moved his attention onto her cheek and jaw, then travelled up to her ear, nipping at it gently. 

"Jonathan...," she gasped.

"Yes?"

"Don't stop."

"I've no intention of doing so," he answered, his eyes clearly burning with desire. He suckled at her neck and made his way down to her shoulder. He pushed the thin strap of her negligee out of his way so it wouldn't impede his progress and pressed his lips to her collarbone. 

He heard her let out a sigh of pleasure and smiled to himself, pleased with his handiwork. Taking her hand in his he guided her to the bed and settled himself beside her, continuing with the kisses and caresses. His finger traced down her neck, along her naked shoulder and down her forearm. She trembled at his touch; the anticipation was driving her wild. She also wanted to touch him.

"Jonathan..." Her voice was practically a plea. 

"Patience, sweetheart." Leaning over he kissed her again, and could sense her eagerness and desire for him. He kissed her throat again and could feel her throbbing pulse. Then he looked down at her and gazed directly into her eyes. In them he read that she loved him. He saw the passion, the need and the want. 

_I love you, Jonathan.  
_  
"What did you say?" He was startledâ€”he'd never expected this declaration, and wanted to make sure he wasn't imagining things. 

"I didn't say anything," she coyly responded. 

"But I heard you, it was your voice...I'd know it anywhere." Now he was confused. 

_Then you shouldn't doubt yourself._  
  
It was definitely her voice, but her lips weren't moving. 

"T'Pol?"

She used his moment of confusion to her advantage and rolled her puzzled husband beneath her. She kissed him full on the mouth, leaving him breathless and incoherent. Now she could touch him to her heart's content. She cupped his face, stroking his slightly stubbled chin with her thumb. 

"You shouldn't fear what you don't understand, my love," she explained.

"So I'm not imagining things?" he asked, rather breathlessly.

She kissed his throat, biting down gently on his Adam's Apple. Her lips journeyed down his torso. Jonathan's breathing was shallow and rapid. She placed her hand on his chest and felt his beating heart. 

Her eyes locked with his. He wanted and needed an answer. He wanted the reassurance that she'd said those three precious words to himâ€”that he hadn't imagined it all. 

"I love you, Jonathan." This time she voiced the statement, so for him there would be no doubt. 

"Tell me again," he whispered. 

She removed her hand from his chest, and pressed her lips to his heart. "I love you."

He'd thought he hadn't needed to hear the words, that her telling him she cared in her own special Vulcan way was enough. But he'd been wrong. Hearing the words made all the difference, and made tonight far more special than any other night they'd shared. 

"Thank you," he answered. "But before did I...you spoke but...?"

"Explanations can be dealt with later. I think we've talked enough."

It was the last word on the subject for the time being as she continued with her assault. She kissed every inch of him, teasing him to the point of no return until he begged for mercy. 

She slipped out of her negligee and returned to his side. Jonathan's eyes roamed over her naked form. She was perfect in every way and now she was his, to love and cherish forever. As far as he was concerned, he was luckiest man in the universe. 

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her lithe form to his body. He crushed his lips to hers. Her arms were wound around his neck as she returned each of his embraces with equal passion. 

Tonight was a night neither would forget. Each touch, each caress was seared into their memories. T'Pol felt encompassed by her husband's love. Jonathan felt adored by his wife. Each revelled in the moment, not wanting it to end, savouring the emotions and the feelings as they made love for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

"Tired?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Just relaxed. You?"

He wasn't Vulcan and it had been a long day, so he admitted he was feeling a little sleepy. 

"You should go to sleep," she suggested.

"I will...in a bit."

T'Pol cuddled up to him and nestled in the crook of his shoulder. She found the physical closeness most agreeable. She tangled her fingers in the dark golden hair on his chest. 

"Your chest hair accentuates your attractiveness," she said out of the blue. 

"What?" He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, but it made him smile. 

"I find it pleasing."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "I'm glad. I didn't fancy the idea of having to shave it."

"Have you ever?" she asked. She couldn't imagine him smooth-chested; it just wouldn't look right. 

"Once, yeah. I was dating this girl who hated hairy guysâ€”so I shaved it off."

"She obviously had no taste."

Jonathan laughed at T'Pol's comment. Compared to the stoic first officer he'd worked with side by side for the last ten years, this woman was someone very different, and he looked forward to seeing more of this side of her personality. 

"You have a pleasing laugh," she told him. 

He loved hearing compliments, especially from her. She was doing wonders for his ego. 

It was nice to feel secure. Though he didn't often show it, underneath that veneer of confidence he displayed as Captain, had been a man who'd been hurt in past relationships and who felt vulnerable when it came to interacting with women. He didn't feel vulnerable or insecure anymore. He trusted T'Pol and he knew she'd never hurt him. 

He kissed her gently, and smiled into her eyes. "T'Pol?"

"Yes?"

"About what happened earlier...what you said about not fearing what I didn't understand..."

"Yes?"

"What did you mean?"

She stroked his cheek. "Precisely that, Jonathan."

"Okay...but maybe you could explain it now?"

"It's late," she answered, "and you are tired."

"I can stay awake for this. Earlier I let it go...because well I got distracted...but now well I'd really like to know what you meant. I mean the first time you told me you loved me...well I could swear I heard it in my head. Your response indicates to me that I didn't imagine it."

She ran her fingers through his hair, whispering, "No, you didn't imagine it."

"So?" His expression was one of curiosity but also of slight impatience. 

_Can you hear me now?_

"Yes," he replied. "But I don't understand howâ€”"

"You don't understand how it's possible, and being human you want it fully explained."

"Well, yes."

_There is no need to fear, Jonathan. For Vulcans telepathic communication is second nature._  
  
"But why now? You never spoke to me like this before."

"I was uncertain it would work between us. Also, it would not be right to initiate a bond with you until we were actually married."

"You initiated a bond?" He asked, not quite sure what that entailed. 

"Yes." In hindsight she wondered if she'd done the right thing, without asking him first. She'd thought telling him her true feelings for the first time telepathically would make it extra special. She had no wish to frighten or alarm him. 

"Well, can you explain what it all means?" he asked. 

"Does the idea scare you, Jonathan?"

"Honestly, I can't answer that, T'Pol. I don't have enough knowledge of such things to form a comprehensive response."

"Can I ask you to just trust me then, get some sleep and we can talk about it in more detail in the morning?"

"It's that complex?"

"Jonathan," she caressed his cheek as she spoke. "Today and tonight has been highly emotional for both of us. The bond isn't permanent as of yet, and I wouldn't make it so without discussing it first with you and hearing your wishes. But I believe it would be logical to leave the deeper discussion of this till tomorrow. You are tired."

"Okay," he relented. She was probably right. It was late, it had been a big day for both of them, and a conversation concerning something like this should be conducted when both were bright eyed and bushy tailed so to speak. 

He was feeling thirsty so climbed out of bed, told his wife he was going to get a glass of water and asked her if she wanted anything. She thanked him and declined. He returned momentarily with the water and put the glass by his bedside, after taking a few sips, and got back into bed.

"Goodnight, T'Pol," he said as he kissed her. 

_Goodnight, Jonathan._

He smiled at her. "One day maybe I'll learn how to do that."

"All in good time, my love." She turned onto her side, closing her eyes. Jonathan snuggled up to his bride and rested his hand possessively on her stomach.

Both feel asleep within a matter of minutes, looking forward to the bright future together that lay before them.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning sun peeked through the gap in the bedroom drapes, casting a beam of light across the carpet and onto the bed. 

Jonathan was the first to wake. He noted that T'Pol was still fast asleep and had no wish to awaken his sleeping bride. His eyes travelled to the clock on T'Pol's bedside. It was just after 7am. His body was still in the habit of waking up relatively early, like around 6am as he had on Enterprise. 

He gazed at T'Pol adoringly. She looked like some princess from a fairytale he'd read as a childâ€”incredibly beautiful and serene like. He wanted to savour this momentâ€”T'Pol in his arms as his wife. If someone had told him a month ago he'd be married to the woman he'd been in love with for almost ten years he'd have laughed, and said the idea was crazy. 

When he'd received the orders for the decommissioning of Enterprise, his future had appeared bleak. Even with the prospect of a promotion, he'd felt sad and lost, uncertain what to do with his life. Enterprise, his father's engine and exploration had been his entire life. Once that had been taken away he was an empty shell of a man. 

But none of that was true anymore. His life had changedâ€”and all for the better, thanks to T'Pol. Who'd have thought a hug would be the catalyst in bringing about such enormous changes? Maybe he and T'Pol would have eventually found each other at some point in time, but their embrace that day had kick started their relationship. For that, he was immensely grateful. 

His sleeping wife moved in his arms, and turned to face him. "Good morning," she whispered and pressed her lips to his briefly. "What time is it?" 

"Just after 7. Go back to sleep, sweetheart. We don't need to get up yet. The shuttle to Honolulu isn't till late this afternoon."

"I feel adequately rested. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he answered. 

She studied his face. He did look well rested and as handsome as ever. His eyes were bright green, sparkling like polished emeralds. His hair was slightly askew from sleep, which she found most endearing and the stubble growing on his face just made him more attractive. 

"I'm pleased to hear it," she said, leaning down to take his lips in hers. The kiss was passionate and stirred desire in both of them. T'Pol was still amazed at how as a Vulcan she so easily surrendered to these waves of passion that came over her. It wasn't just the physical union that was so satisfying to her, but it seemed the more she was with him, the stronger her emotional attachment to him became, and the physical was an embodiment of the emotional. 

_I love you._

He'd never expected to hear those words once, let alone several times in the space of twelve hours. He would never tire of hearing this endearment. It was flattering to be told you were attractive, to feel that you were liked, but to be loved...that was on an entirely different plane. 

The only other time he'd been in love before had ended in pain, hurt and extreme disappointment. He'd often wondered after his break up with Margaret if she really had ever loved him...or even understood him for that matter. If she had, or at least attempted to, she would have known he could never give up his father's dreamâ€”whether it be for her or any other woman. If she'd really loved him...she'd have loved him with the strings attached.

Just like T'Pol did. 

Soon all thought was lost as he felt himself drowning...a wonderfully familiar feeling of late, which he succumbed to with pleasure. Wrapping his arms around her naked form, he returned her kisses with equal passion, whispering words of adoration and love.

* * *

T'Pol stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. Grabbing a towel she dried herself off and slipped her bathrobe on. She returned to the bedroom to find Jonathan walking in with a tray laden with what looked like breakfast. 

"Hungry?" he inquired. 

She surveyed the food before her. It all looked very appetising and had been prepared with care and love. "It all looks delicious," she noted. 

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, and I'll be back with you in a minute. I made some porridge; you might like it. Yours is the bowl on the right."

She sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking a dessertspoon in her hand, she sampled the porridge from the bowl on the right. She guessed Jonathan's portion had added sugar and salt. She liked the taste, though it was slightly reminiscent of the food her and Jonathan had been given while being held captive on Coridan. 

She finished up her bowl and noted that the shower was still running. Jonathan's porridge would be cold. She knew he sometimes liked to take long showers, they seemed to relax him. Above the sound of the running water she could hear him singing. 

"Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day, I've got a wonderful feeling,

Everything's going my way."

He was in good voice, and she recognised the song from a musical they'd watched together not long ago. 

An idea popped into her head and she sauntered into the bathroom, now full of steam, and let her robe slip to the floor. Opening the shower door, she stepped in and joined him. 

He turned around at the sound of the shower door opening and smiled. "Why Mrs Archer, how nice of you to join me."

"You were taking so long, I thought you might require assistance."

"That's kind of you."

He took her in his arms and kissed her as the spray assaulted his back. 

"I could wash your back if you like," she offered, a little breathlessly, as they broke apart. He answered in the affirmative, and turned so his back was facing her. 

At first she thought she'd use the sponge, but decided against it. Her eyes roved over his muscular back, rather pleased with the view. She soaped up her hands and began by first applying the lather to his shoulders and upper spine, gently massaging the muscles of his neck and back. 

"Mmm...this feels exquisite." 

Her soapy hands journeyed down his back to his waist, caressing his hips and then wrapping around his abdomen. 

"You can rinse off now," she whispered, satisfied with a job well done. He moved to face her and let the water wash away the soap. "Let me return the favour?" he asked.

"Another time, I showered earlier."

He looked a little disappointed so she reached up and kissed him. "Anticipation is fun, Jonathan."

He smiled at her commentâ€”she was becoming a right little seductress. 

Fully rinsed off, he shut off the water and they both stepped out of the shower. "Your porridge is cold by now."

"I'll just reheat it, no big deal," he told her. 

"I enjoyed hearing you sing. You should do it more often, and not just confine it to the bathroom."

The compliments were never ending, it seemed. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'll sing to you whenever you like, though I'm not up on any Vulcan operas."

"That situation can be remedied," she teased. 

"I bet." He winked at her.

They got dressed and finished off their breakfast. T'Pol had packed for their honeymoon before the wedding and her luggage was waiting, all ready to be taken to the shuttleport, in the living room. Jonathan on the other hand was a last minute packer and still had a few things to throw into his bag. But he wasn't in any great hurry; they still had several hours until they needed to check in for the shuttle flight to Hawaii. 

As he cleaned up after breakfast and put the dishes away, T'Pol sat on the sofa sipping a hot cup of blackcurrant and vanilla tea. He joined her on the sofa, taking her hand in his. 

"So..." he began. "We've got a few hours to spare, maybe you could explain this bond to me."

"You aren't packed yet."

"Won't take more than twenty minutes. Are you trying to avoid this subject?"

"No," she answered truthfully. 

"I might not be telepathic, but I get the feeling you aren't comfortable discussing this."

"I am comfortable but I am unsure how to explain this to you in terms that you'll understand."

"Just explain it in the normal way. How was it explained to you?"

"I was a child, and did not grasp the full meaning until adulthood."

"Okay...but you understand it now. Let me see if I can have a go at comprehending it."

"In simple terms, married Vulcans share a form of telepathic or psychic bond. This enables them to communicate with each other non-verbally, like I did last night. Instead of voicing a thought, I only needed to think it and you heard me."

"But it wasn't always this way with us."

"No. A bond has to be initiated by either the husband or wife, and this normally occurs during or soon after their wedding ceremony. With Vulcans who become attune to each other, it is not uncommon for them to be able to read each other's thoughts."

"But that won't happen with us?" he asked.

"I am uncertain. It would all depend on how advanced your own telepathic abilities are."

"But as far as I know humans generally aren't telepathic."

"That's true. However, you are able to hear my thoughts when I communicate them to you, which indicates that your species does have some telepathic ability, even if it is limited."

"Okay, so I can hear your thoughts...and I couldn't before because you hadn't initiated this bond?" he asked. 

"Correct."

"You said something last night about it not being permanent yet."

"Yes...I realize now I should have discussed this with you before the wedding."

"It's okay, things were kind of hectic."

"Jonathan, I initiated the link between us during our Vulcan wedding ceremony, but didn't test it till later on. The creation of a bond is...how shall I explain...it is almost instinctual and natural...though it is a conscious act. It seemed the appropriate time to initiate it. But as I told you yesterday, it is not permanent yet. If it makes you uncomfortableâ€”"

"T'Pol, it doesn't make me uncomfortable."

"Are you sure?"

"You might be surprised, but I rather like the idea of you being able to contact me telepathically. I'll admit I was a little startled at first when I heard your voice inside my head, but there was something very special about hearing you tell me you loved me in such a manner. It was very intimate."

She squeezed his hand. "That had been my intention."

"I guess the whole purpose of a bond amongst couples is to further intimacy."

"Yes, in every sense of the word," she confirmed. 

Jonathan released her hand for a moment, then placed his two fingers against her own in the sign of a Vulcan kiss. T'Pol reciprocated, rubbing her fingers gently against his. A feeling of warmth enveloped both of them. Jonathan noted the beautiful smile in her eyes as he beamed at her. 

__

_Do you have any other questions about the bond?_

"Yes," he answered. "What happens now? Will I be able to communicate with you in this way? How does the bond become permanent?"

"Making the bond permanent is very simple...I just will it to be permanent. It is hard to explain in human terms, but it is similar to how I initiated it. From then on the link will grow stronger each day. It will help me to be more attune to your emotions and needs, though I cannot read your thoughts without your permission."

"Okay...and if I was ever able to communicate with you in this way, could I also read your thoughts, just like a Vulcan husband could?"

"I can't promise that, Jonathanâ€”but with the correct mental discipline and practice, it could indeed be a possibility."

He hoped that he could learn and that he would have that ability. The idea of being able to share thoughts as well as communicate ideas was very appealing. It was a level of intimacy that he'd never have been able to achieve with a human wife. It also spoke of great trustâ€”the idea that two people could share with each other their deepest secrets. 

"I want to learn," he told her. "Is there a technique?"

"You want to try now?"

"Yeah...if that's okay."

"Yes...but please don't get discouraged if nothing happens." He nodded. "Very well, let's try something simple to begin with. Think of a short sentence in your mind, concentrate on the wordsâ€”imagine them in your head, as if you were reading them on a PADD. Then speak the words to me, but instead of moving your lips, utter them only in your head."

It sounded easy. He gazed into her eyes, pictured the words _I love you, T'Pol_ in his head, and hoped she would hear them. 

"Anything?" he asked.

"No. Try again, this time close your eyes and concentrate hard on the words."

He did as instructed, but she did not hear anything. 

"It's not working." He tried to disguise the disappointment in his voice. 

"It may take time and practice. The bond is young; it needs time to strengthen. It would probably help if I made it permanent."

He asked her to do so. "You are certain? Jonathan, once I do this there is no going back."

"I'm certain. I want this."

"Just relax," she instructed. "You may feel slightly light-headed as the bond is sealed, don't be alarmed."

Taking his face in her hands, she stroked his cheek with her thumb, then pressed her lips to his. He was soon kissing her back, his emotions being as open to her as if they were her very own. It was then that her mind reached out to his, joining them together in this mental bond of union. 

Jonathan suddenly felt warm all over, and a little dizzy. If it hadn't been for T'Pol's warning, he'd have thought he was drunk. 

_Are you all right?_

"Yes, just a little light headed as you predicted."

"I'll get you a glass of water." She retrieved a glass from the kitchen cabinet, filled it and returned to him. "Here, have a sip."

Taking the glass from her hands, he thanked her and drank a few sips. 

"How do you feel now?"

"Still a little disorientated, but better than before."

"From what I've heard some Vulcans experience this too. The symptoms will dissipate."

_Did you wish to try communicating with me telepathically again?_

"You think it's safe?"

_Yes, I'm sure of it. I would like to see if making the bond permanent has made any difference._

He hoped it had. Finishing off his water, he placed the glass on the coffee table. He closed his eyes and concentrated on another sentence. 

_T'Pol, can you hear me?_

He opened his eyes, as there had been no response. "You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"I'm sorry, Jonathan."

"Well like you said, as the bond strengthens maybe in time..."

"Yes, it's very early days."

She immediately picked up on his sense of disappointment. While the newly formed bond may not have allowed him to communicate with her, it had heightened her connection to him. His emotions were on display to her, just like an open book. 

"Shall we go for a walk?" she suggested. Getting some air might help with his dizziness, and they still had three hours left before they needed to depart for the shuttle port.

"Yeah...that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

They walked down to the Palace of Arts, hand in hand, but in silence. T'Pol didn't encourage him to talk, she understood that he needed time to deal with his disappointment. Suddenly she sensed he was amused by something.

"Is something funny, Jonathan?"

"Hmm?"

"I sensed something amused you."

"Oh it was just something I remembered. You can pick up that easily on my thoughts?"

"I do not know what it was that you remembered, but I sensed the emotion."

"Oh."

"So what was it?" she asked, being curious. 

"I was recalling that I came down here yesterday morning, before the wedding. I was having a bad case of cold feet."

Ten years ago she would have given him a confused expression, unsure of what the term meant, but she'd become accustomed to many phrases in the English language and had learnt their meanings.

"It couldn't have been too serious...you turned up at the ceremony."

"Nope, only last minute jitters. I think it's quite common amongst human males just about to tie the knot. What about you?"

"You're asking if I had any last minute doubts?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"None at all?" he asked, a little surprised.

"None at all," she repeated back to him.

"Hmm...interesting."

"It bothers you that we are different in this regard?"

"No...I guess it boils down to you being Vulcan and me being human. It must be nice to be so secure and not have doubts about life decisions."

"I am not saying I never have doubts over decisions I make, just in this instance, there was nothing to debate over. I had consented to marry youâ€”it was what I wanted."

The way she said it made it sound so simplistic. He hoped her positive attitude would rub off on him in time.

"I couldn't wait for us to be married either...but still I worried about being a good husband, if I could make you happy...those kinds of things."

"And do you still have those concerns?"

"Umm...well yes to an extent...but they didn't stop me from marrying you."

They stopped walking for a moment, and sat down on a park bench. "I acknowledge that you are prone to feelings of insecurity and worry. I can understand that, and it is also part of your personality. People do not see you this way in the role of captain, but you've been more open with me. I know you've been hurt in the past and that makes you vulnerable. I hope in time that these concerns you have will disappear, and you'll be secure in the knowledge that you do make me happy. And I have no doubts as to you being a good husband."

"You have that much confidence in me?" 

The vulnerability was showing itself again, and she didn't need to be bonded to him to tell that, she could hear it in his voice. 

"I do, and you won't disappoint me."

He wasn't one for overt displays of affection in public, and he was pretty sure T'Pol wasn't either, but he felt so moved by her words of reassurance that he just had to embrace her. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. The vulnerability disappeared into the background and was superseded by extreme happiness and affection for his bride. 

"Those kinds of emotions are very positive," she noted, as he released her.

"I see I can't hide anything from you," he smiled. "And I'm glad." 

"We should make our way back," she suggested. "After all, you still have your luggage to pack."

"Okay." They stood up and headed back in the direction of their apartment. 

"How's your head now?" she inquired.

"Feels much better, thanks." 

"Good."

"T'Pol, I hope you didn't mind me kissing you in public like that a few minutes ago."

"We were fortunate there were not many people in the park."

"You understand though, don't you?"

"Yes...you were overcome with emotion. You don't need to apologize."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arm around her waist in a protective fashion, revelling in the fact that he could. She was his wife and he wanted the whole world to see it. He'd never experienced this feeling beforeâ€”he was drunk on happiness. It was intoxicating and he never wanted it to end. 

He still held out hope that maybe they'd be able to communicate telepathically at some point. T'Pol hadn't given up, so why should he? It could be just as she'd said...the bond just needed time to strengthen. In the meantime, he was grateful for all that had been given himâ€”the chance to spend his life with the woman he loved and adored. 

As they entered the apartment, T'Pol reminded him once more of the need to pack his bags. She was sounding very wifely, and he rather liked that. She said she'd prepare lunch while he did that. As he threw a few T-shirts into his bag he noticed her standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were making lunch."

"I am. I just wanted to make sure you were taking that blue shirt you wore the other evening."

"Ahh...the one you complimented me on?" 

"It suits youâ€”as does your white shirt and your black shirt. You are fortunate, you look very handsome in most colors."

"Thank you, again. So you wanna check over my bag, make sure I took everything?" he asked in a teasing fashion. 

"It is not necessary, I'm sure you did. I'll go finish lunch."

"Okay."

After lunch, they collected their bags together, made sure the apartment was locked up and headed downstairs to the limousine that was taking them to the shuttleport.

* * *

The flight to Honolulu was uneventful and in less than an hour after leaving San Francisco they were setting down in Hawaii. Jonathan dozed off a little on the flight, and T'Pol guessed he must have been tired. As they disembarked she asked how he felt and he reassured her he was fine. She surmised his sleepiness could have been a side effect from the bonding this morning. 

Jonathan drove out them outside the city in a rented vehicle, to a more secluded area away from the bustle and tourists. He'd rented a villa on the beach about 15 miles from Honolulu. There were a few hotels scattered in the vicinity coupled with restaurants and cafes. The villa had a kitchen so they had the option of making their own meals when they wanted, and going out when they were in the mood for that. 

T'Pol explored her new temporary home. She approved of Jonathan's choice. It was spacious and airy and the dÃ©cor was pleasing to her eye. The floors were woodenâ€”the living room was covered with a large rug as was the master bedroom. 

Jonathan carried their luggage into the bedroom, depositing it on the floor. She joined him, her eyes taking in her surroundings. There was a large ceiling fan, the bed was queen size and had four posters made from oak. On either side of the bed was a small side-table with a lamp. The room was large and led out onto a balcony from which you could see the ocean. 

She opened the French door to the balcony and stepped outside. It was early evening and the temperature was still balmy. 

A pair of strong masculine arms encircled her waist, and gentle lips nibbled at her neck. "So what's the verdict?" he whispered.

"It's idyllic, Jonathan."

"I agree," he said as he continued to nuzzle her neck. "And I get to have you all to myself in this paradise for the next two weeks."

"I hope you won't be bored."

He laughed at her statement. He knew she was kidding. "So you fancy dinner here tonight or would you like to go out?"

"I think I would rather stay here, but I don't want you to have to cook."

"Not a problem. We can order something from one of the restaurants and have it delivered. I think there's some menus on the kitchen counter."

After dinner, they went for a stroll on the beach. They walked along the water's edge, the waves lapping at their bare feet. Unlike the Pacific in San Francisco, which was normally cold all year round, the water here was a pleasant temperature. T'Pol was certain Jonathan would want to go swimming in it tomorrow. 

"The water's great isn't it?" he asked, almost as if he'd been reading her train of thought. "I used to come body surfing here in my younger days."

"This very beach?"

"No, but on Oahu. I think I'll just stick to swimming though on this trip. Maybe you'll join me?"

She knew how to swimâ€”she'd taken lessons when she first came to Earth, but didn't find the sport particularly appealing. She could sense his eagerness for her to join him, if she declined he'd be disappointed.

"As long as I can stand in the water I suppose I could venture out."

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me around," he assured her. 

They walked a little further on until they came to the area where a few hotels were situated. One of the hotels had a boardwalk that formed into a pier. Jonathan suggested they walk out to its edge to watch the sunset. She agreed.

They climbed up the wooden steps onto the pier, walking down the length of it. T'Pol noted her bare feet were now covered in sand, and it felt slightly uncomfortable. The hard wood surface under her feet felt rough and she hoped she wouldn't pick up any splinters.

"Should have brought our shoes, huh?" Jonathan said.

This was the second time he seemed to have picked up on her thoughts, and at first a flicker of hope was ignited in her as she wondered if the bond was perhaps having an effect on him. But her logical side dismissed the theoryâ€”it was probably mere coincidence that he'd brought up the water's temperature and the hard wooden surface of the pier at the same time that she'd been thinking about them. 

"We did not know there was a pier, and I don't believe we planned to walk out this far."

"True. I'd be happy to give you a foot massage when we get back," he offered.

She liked that idea and accepted. 

The sun was now a bright orange ball of fire against a sky of red, pink and peach. It seemed to be resting upon the dark blue waters of the ocean. T'Pol stood at the pier's edge, her back to Jonathan. He stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Together they watched as the sun set, appearing to disappear beneath the water's surface. 

I'm so happy, Jonathan thought. This truly was idyllic. 

"As am I," T'Pol said.

"What?"

"You said you were so happy."

Jonathan turned her around to face him. "I never said a word."

"I heard youâ€”you said and I quote I'm so happy."

"I thought those words, I never spoke them aloud."

"You did?" Maybe her earlier hopes hadn't been that unfounded. "Jonathan, that means the bond is working for you. You can communicate your thoughts to me."

"But I wasn't even trying."

"Try something now," she suggested.

Can you hear me, T'Pol?

With no reaction he guessed she couldn't. "It doesn't seem to work if I try," he explained. "Are you sure you weren't just picking up on my emotions?"

"No, I heard you say the words...I can sense your inner contentment, but to me it was as if you spoke aloud, that is why I responded."

"I guess it's a start." He gave her a half-smile. It was only a few hours since she's made the bond permanent; he should have felt encouraged at this progress. "Maybe I want too much, too quickly."

"Patience, Jonathan."

"Okay." He smiled. 

They headed back in the direction of the house, stopping now and then to point to stars and planets that appeared in the sky as twilight set in.


	8. Chapter 8

T'Pol gazed out onto the ocean from the balcony. She had another week of this bliss to look forward to, before they returned to San Francisco. Yes, bliss. Vulcans could experience such emotions, even though they'd probably never admit to them, at least not in public. But she indulged herself while she was here; experiencing every emotion Jonathan elicited in her to the full.

The first week had come and gone so quickly, she hoped the second week would seem longer. She knew such thinking was illogicalâ€”all time passed at the same rate, however fast or slow it appeared to be going. 

They'd spent some of their days just talking, walking along the beach and swimming. Despite her earlier reservations, she'd discovered swimming could be enjoyable, and she'd become rather proficient with Jonathan lavishing her with praise. 

Other days they'd gone exploring around Oahu and the other Hawaiian isles. T'Pol had particularly enjoyed their trip to the Volcanoes National Park. 

This morning she'd woken up alone, with a note on Jonathan's pillow saying he'd gone for an early morning swim and didn't want to wake her. She hadn't minded, she knew how much he loved the water. It must have been hard for him all these years being cooped up on Enterprise with no pool. 

She'd had breakfast, showered and dressed. Taking advantage of the time alone, she'd decided to meditate in the living room. Of late, they'd been doing this together, often before going to bed. It seemed to help them both relax and sleep better. She'd also suggested it in the hope that it might help improve his telepathic ability, but so far their joint efforts hadn't yielded any results. 

She was beginning to think that day on the pier had been a fluke, and while he didn't say anything, she knew Jonathan must have felt a little disheartened. Still, it was only a week. It could take months or even a few years for his mental abilities to develop to the point where he could communicate telepathically with her. 

She saw him running up the steps to the house, after his morning swim. Wet arms entrapped her and moist lips caressed her, but she yielded willingly. "I missed you," she confessed. 

"Were you lonely, T'Pol?" he asked, a little concerned.

"No, I just missed your friendly face smiling at me from across the breakfast table. But it isn't of consequence. I have you to myself for the rest of the day, do I not?"

"Rest of the day and night, and tomorrow, and the day after that, until you get sick of me."

"That will not happen."

"You sure?" he teased.

"It would be illogical. I married you so I could spend as much time with you as possible."

"I know, I was just teasing." He kissed her on the nose. "Anyway I better dry off and get some clothes on."

"Indeed," she returned. His display of affection had resulted in her dress being slightly dampened. However, it did not concern her. In this warm climate, her clothing would dry out within a few minutes. 

He returned within a few minutes, and they sat down at the table on the balcony. She enquired if he'd had anything to eat before heading out to the beach. 

"I grabbed a bowl of muesli. Didn't want to make too much noise cooking anything as you were still asleep. So what have you been up to?"

"After breakfast I meditated for a while."

"Okay, good. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes and you?"

"Tossed and turned a bit. Felt a little restless. Since you say you slept well I assume I didn't wake you."

Something troubled him, but she couldn't quite pick up on it. She just knew there was some kind of niggling thought in the back of his mind.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" she asked. 

"Oh it's nothing."

"If it was nothing, it would not have kept you up last night."

 

"Okay...well I still wish I could communicate with you telepathically. I feel as if..." He paused wondering if he should air such a thought. Then he realized there was no point in hiding it as she'd only pick up on it.

"You feel as if what, Jonathan?"

"Don't get mad."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You know I do not get angry."

"Well I just feel as if I've failed you in some way. I mean if I was Vulcan, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"You haven't failed me in any way. There is no logical reason for you to feel this way, though I am uncertain as to how to convince you. I feel as if my words won't be enough."

"They are," he said, reaching across the table and touching her hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even said anything."

"On the contrary, I asked if there was something the matter."

Last night, as he'd lain awake with the sound of T'Pol's even breathing filling the room, he'd felt so lucky to have her here with him, at his side. Each day he experienced the joy of waking up with her in his arms and he felt more grateful. But for her, there were obvious downsides to being married to a human. Whilst she never voiced such ideas, he did wonder if she felt even a small measure of disappointment that their bond was not as strong as a bond created between two married Vulcans. 

And this morning, while the powerful waves crashed over his head as he swam, other thoughts had flitted through his brain. T'Pol had been married before...and to a Vulcan. Had she shared this intimate exchange of thoughts with him? He disliked the fact that such a thought sparked an unwelcome feeling of jealousy. 

They'd discussed her relationship with Trip in detail before their wedding, but he didn't know that much about her marriage to Koss apart from the fact that she'd wed him under duress. 

"I know," he replied. "And I appreciate your concern."

She sensed he felt troubled, but wasn't going to push him if he didn't want to talk about it. She knew he'd open up to her in his own good time. "Did you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"Nothing in particular. Anything take your fancy, T'Pol?"

"I was reading about the Bishop Museum last night that is situated in Honolulu. There are many interesting exhibits on display including many which chart the history of the islands."

"Sure, sounds good. I think we could drive up there this afternoon."

* * *

They arrived back at the villa just after 10pm. They'd spent most of the afternoon in the museum, and then decided to have dinner in Honolulu. 

T'Pol had found the exhibits fascinating and was now far more knowledgeable about Hawaii and its early residents. While the day had been pleasing for her, she'd noted that Jonathan had appeared rather absent-minded. At dinner, he'd also been quiet. Normally he initiated conversation by asking questions or relating something to her. 

But tonight she'd been the initiator, attempting to draw him out and without much success. In the end, she'd given up and they'd shared the meal in relative silence apart from a few comments on whether the food was good.

As they walked into the house he asked if he could use the bathroom first to shower. She agreed though was surprised he'd be preparing for bed so early. It was just after 10pm. Perhaps he felt tired, and that would also explain why he'd been quiet at dinner.

She made herself some camomile tea and went out onto the balcony to drink it. Her thoughts were of Jonathan and what was troubling him. He'd said earlier that he felt as if he'd failed her, and she felt helpless in making him see that he hadn't. If only she could make him understand that he needed to be patient...their relationship was unique and they were the first human Vulcan couple to marry. She could not predict what would happen in regard to their bond. 

She heard him exit the bathroom and walked into the bedroom to join him. "Are you going to sleep now?"

"No...I thought I might read for awhile."

"I see." He had brought books with him, but she'd never seen him reading themâ€”there hadn't been time. They usually spent their evenings together by going for a moonlit walk on the beach or sitting on the balcony talking to each other. 

"Jonathan, I know I asked you this earlier today, but is it just your disappointment in the bond that is troubling you?"

"I'm fine, T'Pol. I felt like reading tonight. There's no need to make a big deal of it."

He almost sounded defensive and that was unlike him. "So I should not make a big deal of you barely uttering 5 sentences to me at dinner or of you going to bed at 10pm?"

"I'm not going to bed, I already told you that." He felt like he was being cross-examined.

She sat down on the edge of the bed as he rummaged through his bags, probably looking for that book he was so eager to read tonight. 

"You told me not long ago that communication is the lifeblood of any relationship. I don't feel like you are communicating your feelings to me."

"Why would I have to? I thought you could pick up on them without me having to verbalise them." Sarcasm laced the sentence. 

T'Pol took a deep breath and exhaled. "I do not know what you are thinking, Jonathan. I can only pick up on your surface emotions and at this very moment I would say you are annoyed and angry. As for the reasons behind these emotions, I can only theorize."

He came to sit by her on the bed, placing his book on his bedside table. "I'm sorry, T'Pol. I'm acting like an ass." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"You're right by quoting my words back to meâ€”I did say that and I do believe in that saying. I sure haven't practised it today."

"The day is not over...you can still try."

"You'll just think I'm being insecure and foolish."

"I'd rather you appeared that way, than closing me out. And I don't believe I would accuse you of being the latter."

"No," he half-smiled. "You wouldn't."

"Well?" she prompted. "As humans would sayâ€”spill it."

He grinned at her use of the human term. "Can you tell me about you and Koss?"

Her eyebrows arched up to her bangs in surprise. This was unexpected. "What is there to tell, Jonathan? I thought you were aware of my arrangement with him."

"He's a Vulcan. Didn't he initiate a bond with you?"

"Our marriage was strictly in name onlyâ€”we were neither bonded nor was our relationship ever consummated. Koss was aware that neither of these things would occur when I agreed to marry him. As you know, I did this to help my mother."

Jonathan was relieved to hear this. "But surely he wanted a marital bond with you?"

"Of course, but I would not permit it."

"So you never communicated telepathically?"

"Never."

"I guess I let my imagination run away with meâ€”I thought with him being Vulcan and allâ€”"

"That we'd bonded?"

"Yes."

"Even though we spent no time together, and I'd told you when I returned from Vulcan that after the ceremony we'd gone our separate ways."

"Yes I remember you telling me of your trip alone to Mount Seleya."

"And with this knowledge you still thought that there was something between Koss and myself?"

"Sweetheart, the human heart is not logical."

"Neither is the mind," she mused. "Marital bonds are permanent. If Koss and I had been joined thus we would not have been able to dissolve our marriage like we did."

 

"Okay...I'm convinced and I'm sorry I let my thoughts run away with me."

"Would it not have been prudent to mention this at lunch when I first asked you?" she chided.

He nodded and kissed her gently. "Yeah...it would have."

She noted his emotions were on a more even keel yet she sensed lingering curiosity. "What else?"

"Huh?"

"There's something else you want to ask me, I can feel it."

"Right...I guess I can't hide anything from you."

"It would be difficult." She caressed his stubbled cheek.

"Okay...I know you told me about you and Trip...and that it was just one nightâ€”but did you ever share thoughts?"

"I can pick up on the surface emotions of any human if I touch themâ€”it's part of being Vulcan. In regard to your question however, Trip and I never shared any kind of telepathic link at any time. You are the only one."

That's all he needed to know. He didn't care for all these insecure thoughts he'd had today, but maybe he could finally put them behind him...and just enjoy being married to T'Pol.

"I can see why you find us humans so illogical at times."

"Only at times?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

A low sounding chuckle rumbled in his throat at her teasing. 

"Since I've answered your questions satisfactorily tonight, maybe I can have a request granted."

"Request away, sweetheart."

"Don't read that book tonight."

"You have other activities in mind?"

"Indeed."

Scooting up to her, he entwined his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Then I'd say your request is granted."

* * *

Two weeks had passed and their honeymoon was at an end. It was time to return to San Francisco to start their new life and duties. Jonathan had suggested that they could lengthen their vacation as his official start date as Admiral wasn't for another two weeks. T'Pol's response was that while it would be pleasant to stay longer, they still needed to find a house before he commenced his new job. Also, while not anxious, she was curious as to whether her own new job had been confirmed. 

The moment they entered Jonathan's apartment T'Pol noticed there was a communiquÃ© waiting to be read on the computer screen. She placed her luggage on the living room floor and calmly walked over to read it. 

"Don't keep me in suspense, T'Pol. Did you get it?" Jonathan asked.

Her eyes scanned the screen taking in the information.

"T'Pol?" he asked again, leaning over her in an attempt to read it himself and then noticing it was in Vulcan. 

"The position is mine," she finally answered in typical stoic fashion.

Jonathan's reaction was the complete opposite of hers. With excitement he pulled her to her feet, then lifted her off the ground twirling her around the room for a few seconds. "Congratulations, sweetheart! I knew you'd get it."

"Jonathanâ€”"

"Okay, I'm putting you down."

She straightened her hair. "Thank you."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I know."

"So what did the letter say? It looked long."

"Ambassador Soval says there will be an interim period where we will work together to facilitate the transition. I'm to report to his office next week."

"Lucky we didn't stay in Hawaii longer then. Did he say anything else?"

"The interim period could be anything between 1-3 months, depending on how apt I am at learning my duties."

"I'd say you won't need more than a month. I remember when you first came aboard Enterprise how impressed I was that you picked up things so quickly."

"There is a vast difference between learning to become an Ambassador and being a science officer on an Earth vessel."

"I wasn't implying that both jobs were the same, only that I know you're a quick study."

"Thank you, Jonathan. I appreciate your confidence in me." It meant a lot to her, and she knew he wasn't just saying that because he was her husband. Soval had also mentioned in his communiquÃ© that he doubted they'd need a whole 3 months for the transition and was confident in her abilities. 

They had a quiet cosy dinner in Sausalito that evening to celebrate her new assignment. Afterwards they drove back into San Francisco and had drinks at the 602 Club with Hoshi, Malcolm and Phlox. T'Pol informed them of her new job and they all offered her their congratulations. 

They also updated their former captain and first officer of their own new assignments. Phlox had accepted a position with Starfleet Medicalâ€”Jonathan was only too happy to hear that and requested that the doctor remain his personal physician. Phlox heartily agreed. Malcolm was joining Captain Hernandez as her first officer, while Hoshi was off to Brazil to continue teaching. 

"Congratulations and good luck to us all." Jonathan raised his glass in the air. "It was a pleasure serving with each of you on Enterprise, and I'll miss the daily contact."

"Not with T'Pol you won't," Malcolm interjected.

"Right," Jonathan laughed.

"You're always be welcome at Starfleet Medical, Captain. Even if you are in perfect health, you can drop by for a visit," Phlox added.

"Thanks, Doc."

"And Brazil is only a few hours away if you and T'Pol ever fancy a visit," Hoshi said.

"That's kind of you, Ensign. I'm sure Jonathan and I will take you up on the offer at some point," T'Pol replied. 

"Sure will," Jonathan added. 

They ordered another round of drinks, then bid each other goodnight. Hoshi was leaving in a few days so they arranged to all go out to dinner as a group before she left. Phlox told Jonathan he'd be round in the morning with Porthos. Jonathan thanked the doctor for looking after his pet and hoped he hadn't been too much trouble. 

"Not at all, Captain. I rather enjoyed his companyâ€”though he did miss you. The first few days he didn't have much of an appetite."

"But he's okay now?" The doctor nodded. 

The Archers arrived home half an hour later, and prepared for bed. "Would you like to meditate with me, tonight?" T'Pol asked her husband as she prepared her mat and candles. 

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." His reply came from the bedroom. 

He joined her cross-legged on the floor, closed his eyes and joined hands with her. 

_Just relax._

He loved the sound of her voice in his head; it was soothing and calming. He only wished he could speak to her in the same way, but pushed that thought out of his mind. Instead he conjured up a pleasant memory from several years ago that made him feel at peace. 

T'Pol was picturing being back home on Vulcanâ€”traversing the hot sandy desert, feeling the dry air on her skin and the sun beating down on her. Then the image changed. She was no longer on Vulcan but in a shuttlepod with Jonathan witnessing a glorious spectacle. The dark matter nebula was transformed from its former obsidian color into different shades of reds and pinks. 

"Jonathan, are you recalling a memory?" she asked, testing out a theory.

"I was remembering that time after A.G. died, when we were exploring the dark matter nebula."

T'Pol's eyes opened and she asked him to do the same. "It seems I was recalling it too."

"Oh?"

"I do not believe it was a coincidence but that you inadvertently shared that memory with me."

"You mean through our bond?" he asked in an excitable tone. 

"I believe so."

"Then this is good news, right?"

"Let's try it consciously. Conjure up an image of something, concentrate on it, and let's see if you can share it with me."

He agreed and they both closed their eyes. Jonathan concentrated hard while T'Pol cleared her mind of any other thoughts. An image began to form in her mindâ€”a young boy of about five earth years was playing with a dog...no a puppy. It reminded her of Porthos...it looked like the same breed.

"Do you see anything T'Pol?" She related what she saw. 

"It's working!"

"It would be safe to assume that the bond is getting stronger each day. Was that you in the image?"

"Yeah with my dog Barnaby. He was my first pet, Dad had just bought him for my birthday."

"You've always owned that breed?"

"You mean Beagles? Yeah. Anyway this is quite a breakthrough, isn't it?" 

Jonathan was practically frothing at the mouth with excitement. T'Pol, as usual, was far calmerâ€”though inside she felt a sense of contentment at this new development. 

_It is a positive step, Jonathan._

He tried answering her telepathically but within a few seconds acknowledged that she wasn't getting the message. For the time being he'd be content with the progress they'd made. 

T'Pol suggested they continue with their meditation recommending that he lead them to a place of serenity. With their eyes closed and hands joined, Jonathan pictured their beach in Oahuâ€”the sound of the waves as they crashed along the shore and the feel of the balmy night air against their skin. He could hear the breeze rustling through the palm leaves.

_A good choiceâ€”it is almost like being there._

She saw herself walking along the shore with Jonathan at her side, the cool water lapping at her feet, the majestic full moon illuminating their way. She felt calm and at peace. She sensed her husband felt the same.

With their meditation finished, they turned in for the night. Hawaii was two hours ahead of the west coast, and still being on Honolulu time they were both feeling a little sleepy even though it wasn't that late in San Francisco.

* * *

In the weeks that followed Jonathan was officially promoted to Admiral and moved into a nice swanky office at Starfleet Headquarters. The Council assured him that he wouldn't be tied behind a desk and that if he wanted to venture out onto a starship every couple of months as an observer, then he was welcome to do so. He accepted the offer heartily, and began to make plans to be onboard for the maiden voyage of the first warp 7 ship. 

T'Pol settled into her new work environment at the Consulate in Sausalito. She found her job fulfilling and intriguing. As Soval had predicted the transition went smoothly and within a month the former ambassador was packing his bags for Vulcan and a more stress-free life. 

After an extensive search they found their house of dreams just outside the city. It fronted the beach and even had a nice sized back garden for Porthos to roam about in. 

Both soon became accustomed to their new life and while they didn't spend their days together any longer like they had on Enterprise, their evenings were entirely their own to be spent in private without comm interruptions. 

On the surface life seemed perfect, and Jonathan wouldn't have described it any other way. It was just in the back of his mind he wished their bond could be as strong as it would have been if he'd been Vulcan. He didn't air those thoughts to T'Pol anymore, though he sensed she probably picked up on them. He kept repeating to himself like a mantra to be patient, but it wasn't easy. It just wasn't in his make up. 

Despite meditating together almost every night, sharing images and memories, he was still unable to send her a verbal message, like she could to him. He decided it was best not to get downhearted, and be grateful for what they could share. 

Maybe humans just weren't meant to communicate telepathically. But he wasn't one to give up easily. A month after their return from Hawaii he'd gone to see Phlox without T'Pol's knowledge to ask his medical opinion. The doctor had performed a brain scan, comparing it to one taken a few years earlier on Enterprise, but hadn't noticed any changes. Jonathan had thought there might be because of the bond. Phlox suggested he see a Vulcan doctor for a second opinion if this really bothered him. Jonathan thanked him, and returned to his office at Starfleet. 

Then one evening out of the blue something happened. Jonathan and T'Pol were at a Starfleet function togetherâ€”a black tie affair which he'd been coerced into attending. He'd never been much for such social gatherings, though he acknowledged that as an admiral it was his duty to attend. 

They entered the large conference area chosen for the gathering at Starfleet. Heads turned as the handsome Admiral and his beautiful wife, the Ambassador strolled in. T'Pol was dressed in an off-the-shoulder green gown with a matching emerald necklace. It reminded Jonathan a little of her wedding dress and he felt proud to have such a gorgeous looking woman on his arm. He was in a black tuxedo, and she thought he looked handsomer than ever, in spite of his protests at home about having to dress up. 

Soon they were mingling with other guests who were all anxious to engage them in conversation. One young woman who identified herself as a journalist for a local newspaper asked if she could borrow T'Pol for a few minutes; she wanted her editor to meet the Vulcan Ambassador. T'Pol acquiesced and left Jonathan's side.

The few minutes the young journalist had spoken of turned into half an hour. T'Pol attempted to be cordial and patient, but it almost felt as if the editor's questions were part of an unofficial interview. Glancing across the room she saw no sign of Jonathan and wondered how he was fairing. 

"Vulcans have always fascinated me. I guess I should make time to visit your planet someday," the editor droned on.

"Yes...you should." She wasn't really listening, and wanted to get away now. She tried to conjure up some excuse. 

"Would you like a drink, Ambassador?" a female voice asked. T'Pol looked up and noticed the young journalist had returned.

"No thank you. Have you seen my husband?"

"The Admiral? No, not since we both left him."

"I should rejoin him. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course. A pleasure talking to you, Ambassador," the editor said, as she walked away.

She'd hoped her escape would be easy, but unfortunately fate wasn't on her side. She'd only managed a few steps when she was stopped by Admiral Gardner. He asked her how things were going at the Consulate and if she'd settled into her new role with ease. When she mentioned that she should rejoin Jonathan, Gardner laughed and told her not to worry. 

"I'm sure he's enjoying the limelight."

"He's not really that kind of a person," T'Pol explained. 

"Comes with the job...he'll just have to get used to it."

She didn't mean to appear rude, but excused herself and continued looking for her husband. Half way across the room she was stopped again.

"Ambassador T'Pol, I just have to say your dress is so lovely."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." It was Lieutenant Emma Hardingâ€”Jonathan's personal assistant at Starfleet. 

"Did you have it specially made?"

T'Pol was not a fan of discussing earth style fashions. Jonathan had helped her pick out the dress from a local designer shop as she'd been unsure what would be considered appropriate. 

"No, it was bought. Have you seen Jonathan?" As she asked she spied him out of the corner of her eye. His back was to her, but she'd recognize those broad shoulders anywhere. He seemed engaged in conversation with a young lady. T'Pol couldn't tell who she was only that she had long red hair and wore a black evening gown. 

_T'Pol, what's keeping you?_

"I think I saw him talking with Admiral Douglas about ten minutes ago. That color really suits you, it brings out your eyes. And your necklace is lovelyâ€”is that a real emerald?" Emma asked. 

"I apologize...what did you say?" T'Pol had been distracted not only by the sight of Jonathan but...for a second she could have sworn he'd said something to her. No, it must have been her imagination. 

"I said I saw him with Admiralâ€”"

"Thank you, Lieutenant, I've located him myself." With that she walked off in Jonathan direction. As she approached she noticed just how close this red haired woman was standing next to Jonathan. She was practically invading his space and she kept pawing at him while laughing. T'Pol could make out some of the conversation by now. It was apparent the woman was interested in her husband and was openly flirting with him. 

T'Pol swooped in, possessively wrapping her arm around Jonathan's waist. Hopefully the message was clear: he was taken. "Jonathan, aren't you going to introduce me?"

_Where have you been? I'm glad you're finally back._

She'd meant to appear nonchalant and confident, but suddenly felt puzzled. She'd heard his voice but his lips didn't move. This was the second time in the last 5 minutes that he'd communicated to her in this fashion. Was he aware that he was projecting his thoughts to her?

"Of course," he answered. "I wondered where you had disappeared to. T'Pol, this is Doctor Renata Greenberg."

"Doctor." T'Pol's voice was icy, and her expression completely stoic as she met the redheaded doctor's eyes. 

"Ambassador, a pleasure to meet you."

"Renata just accepted a job at Starfleet Medical. She'll be working with our very own Doctor Phlox," Jonathan explained.

"I see. How nice for you, Doctor."

"Yes it is. I hear Phlox has quite a reputation. I'm looking forward to working with him."

"Phlox is a marvellous physician. I'm sure you will learn a lot from his tutelage," T'Pol remarked.

"My hope is that we'll learn much from each other. After all that is one of the purposes of the Interspecies Medical Exchange." The redhead knew T'Pol's comment was meant to put her down, and attempted to correct the Vulcan's viewpoint. 

"You've taken part in the program?" T'Pol asked, then wondered why she was indulging her curiosity. This woman had flirted with her husband!

"Yes, I actually spent two years on Vulcan. Your people are most fascinating."

She made them sound like rats that she'd been studying in a lab. T'Pol was taking a distinct dislike to this woman. 

"Ambassador," Renata continued, "I have to say you are a most lucky woman."

"I am?" T'Pol wondered where she was going with this. 

"Yes, you're married to a remarkable, and if I may say very handsome man. If he was freeâ€”"

"Well he's not," T'Pol interrupted.

"No, Ambassador, please don't get me wrongâ€”"

"I'm not stupid, Doctor. And since you lived on Vulcan for two years you must be aware that we Vulcans have acute hearing."

The young doctor looked a little embarrassed. "I think you are reading into what you think you heard."

"It really is of no consequence...Jonathan would have put you straight if I hadn't turned up."

With that T'Pol excused them both and they walked out onto the terrace to talk in private. 

"What was that all about?" Jonathan asked.

"I think you communicated with me telepathically," T'Pol stated, not answering his original question.

"What?"

"Yes, within the last 5 minutes you spoke to me twice telepathically."

"I did? What did you hear?" 

"The first time you asked what was keeping me, and the second was when I arrived and you asked where I'd been and were grateful I'd arrived."

Jonathan's expression was one of amazement and joy. "I did think those things! And you heard them? My God, that's incredible. Then this must meanâ€”"

"That the bond is working. I believe so."

"Let me try something." _Where have you been for the last 45 minutes?_

_I hear you, Jonathan. Continue._

_Really? You can hear what I'm saying?_ For the moment his question about her whereabouts was forgotten as he digested this development. 

_As if you were speaking verbally._

_I can't believe it, this is amazing. But why now? Why today?_

"There's doesn't have to be anything specific that would trigger this as far as I know. It just seems that our bond is now fully functional," she explained. "I did say it might just take time."

_T'Pol, I've wanted this so much._

_I know. As have I._

He wrapped her in his arms pulling her flush against him, and pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, which soon turned to something more heated and passionate. He didn't give a fleeting thought to the fact that someone might see themâ€”his excitement had overtaken the rational side of his brain. 

T'Pol gazed into his eyes seeing the childlike excitement there. Not wishing to spoil his mood she refrained from making any comments of how someone could have walked out and witnessed their embrace. 

_I'm so happy._

_I know, Jonathan. I sense and hear it._ She cupped his face with her hand, stroking his cheek with her thumb. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm with tenderness.

"So where were you?"

"Answering a lot of questions posed by a nosy editor. He even asked me about my private life and our marriage. I had no idea it would take so long. I think being polite is not always the most logical course of action."

"True," he agreed.

"You agreeing in regard to Doctor Greenberg?"

"Well I was thinking more generally...but yeah I tried to be polite to her."

"She was making unwanted overtures."

"Was she?" he asked half-jokingly. 

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Sweetheart, to be honest, I'm not used to women...well you know."

"No, I don't know. You've had plenty of experience with earth women."

"She was just being friendly."

"Overly friendly," T'Pol countered. "Besides, if you didn't mind, why were you so glad when I turned up?"

"Well first of all I'd wondered where you had disappeared to, and secondly...well I hadn't planned on coming to the function without you, and I missed you."

"We're apart for more than 9 hours a day when we are working. I was gone for 45 minutes and you missed me?"

Jonathan smiled. Even after being married a few months she still took some things too literally. "I always miss you when you're not with me. Remember on Enterprise we were practically joined at the hip, so to speak."

"That is true," she conceded. 

"Wanna take a walk in the rose garden?" he asked. It was just a few feet away from the terrace they'd strolled onto, and it was a relatively warm night.

"I don't think we'll be missed if we aren't absent too long."

"Right."

Jonathan took her hand and guided her to the hundred of bushes that grew on the Starfleet grounds. 

"Whilst I do not approve of Doctor Greenberg's behaviour, I have to say I can hardly blame her. You do look exceptionally handsome in that tuxedo."

"Thanks, T'Pol. But really it was harmless."

"Perhaps, though that was not my first instinct."

"Oh?"

"I confess I did feel a little possessive."

He laughed. "Ah, well that'd explain the iron grip around my waist when you turned up."

"Was she not aware of our marriage?" T'Pol asked.

"Oh I think everyone knows I'm married to the now famous Ambassador T'Pol. I still think it was nothing. But if she'd become persistent, I'd have put her straight."

"I have no doubt of that."

He watched her as they walked amongst the flowers. Some days he still couldn't grasp that this beautiful creature was his wife. "That dress really suits you. You look stunning in it." She thanked him for the compliment. 

They loitered in the garden for several more minutes admiring the roses. Tiny lamps were positioned underneath each bush, providing illumination. There were a variety of different colors that included yellow, white, peach, pink and red with some cross breeds. 

"Is the red your favourite?" he asked. 

"Yes...it is perfect in every way." Bending down she inhaled the flower's scent. The perfume was sweet but pleasant. "The red has a rich vibrant color, and the smell is enticing."

"We'll have to plant some rose bushes at the house," he suggested.

"An excellent suggestion. I would like that."

"Just make sure you keep Porthos away from them," he joked. 

"Indeed," she replied. "You are fortunate that I am not as strict as the Kreetassens."

"Yeah," he answered, as he laughed at the memory. He was glad he could laugh about it now. 

"Though I did rather enjoy that little ritual you performed."

Jonathan gave her a saucy smile. "Now the truth comes out. If only I'd known, I might have arranged for a private encore performance."

"Then I did miss out." She pretended to sigh with disappointment. 

"Well I wasn't the one spouting theories of how our hypothetical attraction would be problematic." He was enjoying this fun exchange. 

"How is it my problem if you did not comprehend the full meaning of my words?"

"Full meaning, huh? Guess I should have had the universal translator on in my Ready Room that day." 

"It might have assisted."

 

They were interrupted as they heard someone call out to them. Jonathan looked in the direction the voice came from and made out his assistant, Lieutenant Harding. She approached them. "I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but people are asking for you."

"Okay, thanks Emma. We'll be right in."

"Guess we better get back," Jonathan said and T'Pol agreed.

* * *

They returned home just after 11pm. Porthos greeted them happily as they entered, and after being patted affectionately padded back into the living room, jumping up onto the sofa.

Jonathan and T'Pol exchanged glances. He knew what she was going to say without even having to say it. He walked over to Porthos, lifting his pet off the sofa and placing him gently in his basket in the corner of the room. 

"I know you're used to sleeping on the sofa at the old apartment, boy, but the furniture here is new, and you've got your own bed here," Jonathan explained, knowing full well the dog didn't understand. 

T'Pol leaned against the doorway and watched, amused at how Jonathan spoke to the animal as if it was human. 

She turned away and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Switching on the light, she moved to the main window in their room, opening it to let the sea breeze in. She could see the ocean from her window, and she found the sound of the waves soothing. She prepared for bed and when exiting the bathroom had expected Jonathan to be there. She climbed in under the covers and lay her head back against the pillows. 

_Come to bed, Jonathan._

She waited a few seconds and was rewarded with a response. _I'll be there in a minute, sweetheart._

She didn't have to wait long, soon enough she heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and he entered. She sensed he seemed relaxed but was curious as to what had kept him. "What were you doing downstairs?" she asked as she propped herself up against the pillows. 

"I kept on eye on Porthos until he fell asleep, then I had a brandy and checked the computer to see if there were any communiquÃ©s. Why, did you miss me?"

"If it wasn't so late, you could do that encore performance you were talking about earlier."

Jonathan laughed. "Now I know you're joking!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I could not be more serious," she explained in a stoic voice. "After all you offered."

"Tattoos, beads and a chainsaw? Come on, T'Pol."

"Well they were becoming! Even Hoshi thought so."

"Stop pulling my leg."

"She told me you winked at her that day."

"Er...yeah okay...maybe I did but that was just cause we both knew how stupid this whole apology ritual was...I mean both you and her seemed to find the entire thing hilarious from the moment the Kreetassens sent the instructions as to what they required of me."

"True...it was certainly original." There was gleam in her eye, and Jonathan knew she was teasing him and enjoying it. "Still, I found the outfit or to better phrase it, lack of clothing aesthetically pleasing. The beads and tattoos were just an added bonus."

"Okay...I'll take it as a compliment."

"As it was intended."

He sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her. "Since we're confessing stuff, I might as well tell you I thought you looked stunning as an Akaali."

"I am surprised. I didn't think you'd have time to notice...you seemed rather taken with that apothecary."

"Oh I noticed, T'Pol. Believe me," he answered, ignoring her remark about Riann. "Long hair suits you, as of course did that outfit."

"You wish me to grow my hair?" she asked.

"No sweetheart, I love your hair as it is." His finger curled around a portion of it and then caressed the nape of her neck. "I don't expect or need you to change it in the same way as you don't expect me to go around with tattoos and beads in my hairâ€”I was merely returning the compliment."

"I see. But maybe I should grow my hair out. It wasn't practical while on Enterprise, but nowâ€”"

"Only if you want to." He smiled at the image his mind conjured up of her with long hair down to her waist. This time it wasn't of her on the Akaali homeworld but the image seemed familiar. He was probably recalling some dream he'd had about her many years ago. 

He undressed, had a quick shower and joined her in bed. He pulled her into his arms, claiming her lips with his own. 

_I love you, T'Pol._

It was the first time he'd thought those words to her, he'd wanted to say them all evening, but had waited for a special moment.

_As I do you, Jonathan._

"You were right," he whispered.

"I'm usually right."

"Okay, but I mean about the bond. You told me to be patient, and you were right."

"Yes."

"Will I ever be able to read your thoughts?" he asked, wondering just how far their bond could progress.

"That is a complicated process, but I believe we could both read each other's thoughts if we wished to."

"So you can only pick up on my emotions?"

_Yes, and of course we can communicate telepathically with each other. Would you like me to read your thoughts?_

_Let's give it a try and see what happens._

__

T'Pol could sense how deeply Jonathan trusted herâ€”he was willing to share his innermost self with her. She took his hand in hers and instructed him to close his eyes and relax. She closed her own eyes and concentrated on him. She bypassed the surface emotions easily and plunged deeper into the recesses of his mind. 

Tonight his thoughts were only of herâ€”his love for her permeated all of them. There was a deep inner contentment and joy coupled with desire. She sensed how excitable he was over the new development in their bond. As she went deeper she saw that he was happy with his life, and found his job as Admiral fulfilling. She saw that he loved being married and being able to share his life with her. She found that his happiest moment of the day was coming home to her. 

_Thank you, Jonathan, for your trust._

_I have no secrets, sweetheart._

_I think we'll leave it there for tonight, I don't wish to probe any further. If you are willing we could do this in stages, and let you become accustomed._

He nodded and opened his eyes, blinking a few times as if trying to clear something from his eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Just a little out of focus at first, I'm fine now."

"Probably a side effect of what I just did. I think it is prudent to take this one step at a time."

"Sure, but it's so exciting! So think I can do the same with you?" He sounded like a young child with a new toy. 

"I would rather not try tonight, but perhaps tomorrow. I will have to lower my mental shieldsâ€”my thoughts could be a little overwhelming."

"Why? Cause they aren't all about me?" he teased.

She raised her eyebrow at him in response. "Believe me when I say it could be overwhelming. And again I need to caution you that you may not be able to pick up on my thoughts straight away, it may take more time."

"Okay, I think I learnt my lesson on patience." He smiled at her. "You know it's not really that late," he said as he trailed a finger down her bare arm. She was wearing a negligee; similar to the one she'd worn on their wedding night, though this was a deep wine color. "And if you're not sleepyâ€”"

She didn't allow him to finish his sentence, but kissed him instead. _I'm not tired. Why do you think I invited you to bed?_

His eyebrows waggled at her directness. _I'm sorry I took so long._

Soon all logical thoughts were whisked away from their brains as they succumbed to the pleasures of each other's touch. Making love was always exhilarating and satisfying for them but tonight there was a difference. With their bond in full force, their emotions were heightenedâ€”it was as if two souls had finally become one person, in an unbreakable impervious union.

* * *

T'Pol stood by her bedroom window as her husband lay in bed asleep. She pulled the curtain back to watch the sunrise. She studied the scene before her: the waves crashed against the shore with unyielding power, as they had done before the dawn of time. People were already out on the beach, getting their morning constitutional in. There were several joggers passing her house, and a young girl walking her dog. Each of them had their routine and their lives. She'd begun to recognize the same people, as she'd often watched from the window if she woke before Jonathan. 

And now she had her own routine and life. T'Pol felt a deep inner contentment and peace at the changes in her life. Marriage agreed with her. It was rewarding to have someone to confide in and share her life with. Whatever happened during the day at the Consulate, good or bad, she knew he'd be waiting at home to spend the evening with her and that was an appealing thought. 

She tiptoed out of the bedroom and made her way downstairs to the kitchen to make Jonathan some coffee. He'd be awake in a few minutesâ€”he seemed to wake up on schedule without the need for an alarm clock. As the coffee brewed she fed Porthos, who'd heard her milling around the kitchen and figured he could get breakfast early. 

Returning to the bedroom she placed the steaming coffee on his side table. His eyes flickered open and he smiled. _Good morning, beautiful._

"Good morning to you too, Jonathan." 

He sat up in bed and patted the space beside him, indicating for her to sit down. Accepting his invitation, she seated herself and kissed him good morning. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah...the little sleep I got." 

"Then the caffeine will come in handy."

"Sure will, sweetheart," he answered taking the cup in his hand. It was still very hot so he blew on it and took a sip. "This is great, thanks."

"You're welcome." As her eyes roved over him, she was reminded of what an attractive man she'd married. Jonathan recognized that look and it made him smile. "You ogling me again?"

"It's my prerogative," she answered, running her fingers down his bare chest. "Jonathan, I have an early morning meeting with my staff so I won't be able to join you for breakfast."

"Oh...okay."

"I'll be home just after 6pm."

"Okay, I'll see you then." She kissed him again and then prepared to leave for the Consulate. 

Jonathan sat at the breakfast table nibbling at his scrambled eggs with the news on in the background. He couldn't be happier. He had the woman he loved at his side, who'd vowed to stay with him for the rest of his days. That alone was enough to make him feel fulfilled and happy. He knew there'd be days when he missed Enterprise, but he felt excitement about what the future held. The Federation was young and he'd be on hand to oversee any teething problems. Who knew where that career path could take him; the opportunities were endless. 

Yes the changes in his life were all for the good. Who'd have known that the brash young Vulcan who'd challenged him all those years ago at Starfleet Medical would end up being the key to his happiness?

He dressed and prepared to head out to Starfleet for his day at the office. Admiral Douglas and the engineering team had promised to show him some new engine specs and he was rather excited to see them. He bid Porthos goodbye and closed the door behind him, walking up the drive with a skip in his step. He smiled as he looked forward to the coming evening with T'Pol. He'd probably fill her in on his day, telling her in an animated tone all about the new engines, and she'd patiently listen and sometimes ask a question or two. Then she'd relate how her day went. 

The evenings were his favourite part of the dayâ€”something which had rarely been true on Enterprise. It was so nice to come home, see the lights on and know she was waiting for him. 

As he entered his office, Lieutenant Harding noticed the grin plastered on his face. "Something amusing, sir?" she inquired. 

"No, Emma, just feeling happy. How are you, today?"

"Very well, sir."

"That's great. So what's on the agenda this morning?"

She explained that Admiral Douglas and the engineers would be arriving at 11am as planned and reminded him that he needed to review some reports that were due in this afternoon. 

"Okay, I better get busy then."

Emma shut the door behind her, and Jonathan got out of his chair to look outside his window. The Golden Gate Bridge stood majestically spanning the strait between San Francisco and Sausalito. He could just make out the Vulcan Consulate on the opposite side and his thoughts turned to T'Pol. He hoped her day was going well. 

He returned to his desk to address the reports Emma was so anxious he read. He smiled. Life was good. He couldn't suppress that wonderful feeling of happiness. With T'Pol at his side he looked to the future with promise and excitement. 

Changes could be for the better, and in this case they'd been a vast improvement. Yes, T'Pol was right, as she always was.


End file.
